Hammers in Equestria
by slice141
Summary: The year is 2143 and the Earth is in ruin from 86 years of war and nuclear fire. Hammer flight is a ace squad in the United States Air Force. While testing a prototype fighter over the Nevada dessert they are hit by a strange pulse and find themselves over a forest and talking ponies. With no way to get home they help the people as evil marches on Equestria. Ponies anthro
1. Chapter 1

Hammer 1-1

(Nevada wasteland)

[HAMMER TEAM THIS IS OVERLORD REROUT YOUR HEADING TO BEARING 1150]

[ROGER OVERLORD HAMMER ONE REROUTING TO BEARING 1150]

Colonel Jake Hartfield and his team flew in the prototype F-76 Baracuda a new one seated highly advanced highly manuverable VTOL fighter jet. Modeled after the YF-22 Raptor the Baracuda is a 5th generation fighter combining stealth and overwhelming firepower.

"Why does command always send us out to these solo missions sir?" Mai asked as they flew over the Nevada desert. The year was 2143 and after the third great war ended leaving much of the world in a state of chaos. As they flew they started to get radio static.

[OVERLORD THIS IS HAMMER 1-1 OVER]

[STATIC]

[ I SAY AGAIN OVERLORD THIS IS HAMMER 1-1]

[STATIC]

[ANYONE ON THIS FREQUENCY THIS IS HAMMER 1-1 DO YOU COPY]

[I DONT LIKE THIS SIR. IT FEEL LIKE WE'RE FLYING INTO A AMBUSH]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 1-3 STAY SHARP DONT WANT TO GET CAUGHT WITH OUR PANTS DOWN]

As they flew over the once great city of Los Vegas as he his fighter started to rattle

[OVERLORD WE'RE GETTING A LOT OF TURBULANCE PLEASE RESPOND OVER]

[STATIC]

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

[THS IS HAMMER 1-1 IVE LOST POWER AND LOSING ALTITUDE!] Jake fought with the controls of the aircraft before he leveled the aircraft and sighed in relief as he continued to fly across some unknown forrest.

[THIS IS HAMMER 1-1 IS ANYONE ON THIS CHANNEL?] He sighed as he was getting still getting static as he flew over the sudden forrest.

[WE GOT YOU SIR HAMMERS 3 AND 4 ARE WITH ME WE'RE ALL FINE SIR]

[GOOD DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE?]

[NEGITIVE SIR ALL I REMEMBER IS THAT WEIRD PULSE AND THEN THIS]

[HAVE ANY OF YOU BEEN ABLE TO RAISE OVERLORD?]

[THATS A NEGITIVE AS WELL SIR IT LOOKS LIKE OUR EXTERNAL COMMS ARE DOWN]

[OK ILL SEE IF MINE ARE WORKING]

[OVERLORD THIS IS HAMMER 1-1 IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN WE OVER SOME FORREST. PLASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE ADVISE OVER]

[UNIDENTIFED AIRCRAFTS YOU ARE IN EQUESTRIAN AIRSPACE PLEASE CHANGE YOUR HEADING TO ANGELS 3 BEARING 119]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER TEAM CHANGING COURSE TO BEARING 119 AT ANGELS 3]

[WHERE THE HELL IS EQUESTRIA?]

[DONT KNOW BUT LETS SEE WHATS GOING ON BRING YOUR GUNS ONLINE AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE IF THIS GOES SOUTH]

[ROGER HAMMER LEAD WE'RE FOLLOWING YOU IN]

[HAMMER TEAM YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE LANDING ZONE]

[ROGER THAT] Jake and his team dropped their altitude and headed towards what his HUD was saying was a castle on the side of a mountain. As he flew he saw to his shock three flying horses that looked back at him with just as much shock as him. They were dressed in blue jump suites and goggles.

[ESCORT I DONT KNOW IF ITS A SUN SPOT OR WHAT BUT I THINK IM SEEING FLYING HORSE PEOPLE.]

[HAMMER 1-1 THOSE HORSES ARE US AND WE PREFER THE TERM PONIES]

[R..ROGER ESCORT MAINTAINING SPEED TO MATCH]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 1-1 STAY ON OUR TAILS]

[SIR WHATS GOING ON?]

[DONT KNOW MAI BUT LETS FOLLOW AND NOT DO ANYTHING DRASTIC WHEN WE GET THERE HANG BACK AND WATCH MY SIX]

Jake saw the castle come in view and it was breath taking. As he came to the LZ he saw four ponies waiting for him as he engaged the landing gear and started to power down the turbines.

He reached for his rifle and opened canopy and aimed his rifle at them as he saw his escort land.

"Step away from the aircraft! Back up!" He yelled as he saw armored guards with what looked like heavy weapons pointed at him.

"Stand down captain. He will not fire on us." A tall white pony said as she stepped forward.

"I am Princess Celestia of Equestria. Who and what are you?" She asked as he lowered his weapon.

"Colonel Jake Hartfield of the 131st Joint Fighter Wing Battlion of the United States Armed Forces. Im a human of earth." He said as she smiled.

"Its good to meet you Colonel Hartfield we mean you no harm colonel please lower you weapon." She said as he looked at the castle walls.

"Tell your soldiers to lower theirs first ma'am Ive just come from a world war and Im a little on edge with snipers aiming at me." He said as she nodded and waved her hand to the towers.

"Thats nice now tell your little friend with the glowing horn to stop whatever it is she's doing."He said as Celestia looked at Twilight with surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle stop that! You are not helping." She said as Twilight looked down.

"Sorry Celestia its just I dont trust it." She said as the colonel scoffed.

"It has a name and would like you to call him by it ma'am" He said as he lowered his weapon and pulled out a ladder from the side of the fighter as he climbed down facing towards them.

"Princess Celestia. Thank you for your hospitality." He said as she nodded to him with a smile.

"You are welcome Colonel please come with me and so we can talk about your appearance in my kingdom." She said as he nodded and signaled for his friends to land.

As the other three fighters touched down they all came out with their weapons and side arms. They ran to the colonel who smiled at them.

"Men and lady this is Princess Celestia of Equestria. Princess these are my team mates, Captain Mia, Chief Warrant Officer Luke, and Captain Kenichi aka Iceman." He said introducing his team as they nodded to the princess who smiled.

Mai was a Korean woman that was toned with black hair and blue eyes and was wearing her flight suit and around 5'7". She was armed with XM-556 and a Ph-45 sidearm. She was Luke's best friend.

Luke was 5'11" and toned, he had brown hair and blue eyes as well and was Mai's best friend. The two had been to flight school and been on the same team for the last 10 years together with Colonel Jake. Luke was promoted for heroic actions in combat for saving the life of his team when they were shot down in Washington DC. He was armed with the same as Mai.

Kenichi was 6'3" and built like an one but Colonel Jake knows about his past and even though he was a replacement for a team member that was lost during the Battle Of Germany. He has cybernetic implants in both eyes and right arm he lost them in a crash in the Belkans. He was armed with the RX6A2 heavy sniper rifle and Ph-45.

"Colonel Jake if you would please." She said as he nodded and turned to his team.

"Guard the birds with your life if you get overwhelmed you know what to do." He said as they nodded and took up positions around their fighters as the ponies took up postions around them and the enterance to the castle.

(3 hours later)

Mai was running a diagnostic check and systems check on her fighter as WO Luke helped her.

"HEY CHIEF! Hows the camera working?" Mia called from the cockpit with the HUD on.

"IF YOU QUIT MOVING AROUND THEN I COULD LOOK AT IT CAPTAIN!" He yelled back in frustration as she smiled and shook her head hearing him yelp.

"THATS IT!" He yelled and jumped up into the cockpit as the two wrestled around inside before she pinned him to the seat.

"Pinned you again Luke." She said smiling as he sighed.

"Fine as soon as we get back I buy the drinks" he said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh your such a sweet talker." She said laughing as he smiled.

"Ok so how are the systems going for you since we got here?" He asked as she sighed.

"Same as before no contact with Overlord or anyone on emergency channels. GPS is fine and all of our weapon systems check out. Its just the comms that's acting up." She said as they saw Kenichi walk up.

"Sup Iceman?" Luke said as he smiled.

"You two on a erotic date?" He asked as the two's jaw dropped.

"Did he just make a joke?"

"I think he did." Luke said as Iceman sighed.

"Look why dont you guys help me with my bird Im having some trouble with my gun." He said as they nodded and climbed down and closed the canopy.

As the team walked over they saw a rainbow haired mare flying about the cockpit.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THE AIRCRAFT NOW!" They all had their weapons trained on the pegasus as she shreaked and took cover behind one of the sidewinder rockets.

"WHOA WHOA CHILL! I wasnt touching anything I swear!" She yelled as a squad of stallions ran over to them as Luke and Mai trained their weapons on them.

"Get your mare off my bird now! That is top secret tech in and on that bird." Iceman yelled as they lowered their weapons.

"She isnt one of mine she's a civilian and one of Princess Twilights friends." A white stallion said as Iceman growled.

"I really dont care who she is I want her down off my bird! Get off now!" He said as the pegasus climbed down and ran over to the stallions as the airmen lowered their weapons.

"Keep off the birds those are prototype and highly classified." Luke said as they nodded.

"Sorry we'll keep a better eye on them." The stallion said as Mai sighed.

"Its fine just keep them away from the birds." She said as the mare popped her head from behind a stallion.

"Sorry really I didnt know I thought it was our stuff." She said as Iceman growled and headed for his fighter with Mai behind him.

"Its ok just dont do it again ok?" He said as she nodded and flew up to him and stuck out her hand.

"Names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria." She boasted as he smiled and gave a firm handshake.

"Cheif Warrant Officer Luke Valentine, 131st Joint Fighter Wing, United States armed forces." He said as she whistled.

"Thats a mouth full. Do I have to call you that every time I talk to you?" She asked as he smiled.

"No just Chief or Luke is fine. So Rainbow Dash was it? You mind if I call you Rain?" He asked as she smirked.

"Nah its cool man so what are you guys?" She asked getting a closer look at him.

"Im a human of Earth. More Spacificly the United States of America or at least whats left of it." He said sighing as she looked at him conserned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Ill be fine just lost a lot of things back home is all." He said as he went and sat down on the wing of his fighter and patted the spot next to him. She smiled and jumped up on the wing beside him as he pulled out a electric cig and took a deep inhale before he blew it out.

"Over 86 years ago our world was plunged into the greatest war mankind had ever known. It truely was the war to end all wars. Over 4 billion people lost their lives in the war from nuclear fire." He said as his eyes became distant.

"I was born during near the end of the war and when the worst of the fighting was happening. Over a 196 countries fighting each other to gain some of their lost ground or gain new ground. Ive been with Colonel Jake and the others since the begining." He said taking a drag of his cig as the end lit up in a blue color. Rainbow looked shocked at this information before he continued.

"Rain Ive seen some of the worst mankind has to offer and some of its best. But most of the time the worst out weights the best of us. I had to do many things to ensure my and my teams survival. Im not proud of them but I would do them over a thousand times if it kept me and my team alive." He said taking another drag.

"So for the last 86 years your world has been at war with itself?" She asked as he nodded taking another drag.

"Yep whole countries reduced to ash or radioactive wastelands full of nothing but dirt and dead bodies and wrecks. Fucking Iranies." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Hey Chief come help me with this thing!" They heard Mai yell as he smiled.

"Well back to work." He said as he jumped off the fighter and headed over to his friends to help with the gun.

As he got to his friends Mai sided up beside him as he looked over the gun.

"Heres your problem Cap the gears in here are jammed." He said as he put his arm inside.

"Ahhh I cant quite reach it. Mai see if you can reach it." He said as she reached inside grunting before she sighed.

"No I cant reach it my arms are to short." She said as someone tapped Luke's shoulder making him turn around.

"Oh Rain. Whats up?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"You guys having trouble?" She asked as Mai stood up.

"Look girl we told you to step away from the birds." She said as Iceman growled at her.

"Calm down Captain, Rain you think you can help us?" Luke asked as Mai and Iceman looked at him.

"Chief what are you doing?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Mai if his gun isnt up to standard and we need it for whatever reason then what? If she can help let her. Besides its not like we're telling her how it works." He said as Mai sighed.

"Fine." She said as he nudged her shoulder making her smile as he turned to Rainbow that was looking at the gun.

"So what do you guys need me to do?" She asked as Luke motioned for her to come over to him.

"Ok see those gears right there?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to knock them back into place." He said handing her a rubber mallet.

"Got it." She said taking the mallet and reaching inside as he stood back and heard some knocking before a loud clank.

"I got it!" She yelled from the inside of the nose of the fighter.

"Thanks Rain!" He said as he looked at Iceman as she came out of it while he looked at Iceman.

"Guns up sir." He said as Luke nodded.

"Good, Mai go over the systems and double check them ok I dont want any suprises." He said as she nodded.

"Got it sir." She said as she climbed up to Iceman while Luke smiled at Rainbow.

"Thanks again Rain you really helped out." He said as she smiled.

"No problem Luke. So what now?" She asked as he sighed.

"Back to work Im gonna go over my systems and make sure they work right." He said as she sighed.

"Ugh dont you do anything fun?" She said as he smiled.

"Yeah we do but my baby only lets me fly her. Id take you up but I dont really know you and I only have one seat." He said as she sighed.

"Well besides flying what do you do for fun?"

"Eh mostly drink or go to the range. Me and Mai are the top shots in our class while Iceman over there is the top shot at long range on the entire base." He said as she looked at his weapon.

"So do you have time to kill right now?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Sorry Rain but work comes first before play." He said climbing into his cockpit just as Colonel Jake walked out with Princess Celestia.

"Team front and center!" He called as they scrambled up to him and saluted.

"Sir!"

"Team I have some bad news, we will not be returning home anytime soon. It looks like Princess Twilight and Celestia botched something in a experiment and the shock wave we experianced was of our worlds becoming one for a split second. We happened to be the closest to the blast which is why we are here. Celestia tells me we have little to no chance of returning to our world." He said as the three sighed but werent overly upset.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Luke asked as the colonel nodded.

"Sir with all do respect I dont really mind being stuck here. We have our fighters and from the looks of this place it hasnt seen a war ever. I wish to stay sir its a lot better than whats left of the planet back home." He said as the colonel nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked as Mai nodded.

"Iceman? What do you think of all of this?" He asked as Iceman sighed.

"Sir I want to leave. I want to go home and finish what I was trained to do sir. I want to fight." He said as Jake nodded.

"Well until then Princess Celestia has offered us a place to stay until then or if they find something in a little place call Ponyville." He said as Mai and Luke held in a chuckle.

"SWEET! Thats where I live I can fly you guys there if you want?" She said a Celestia nodded to her making her smile as she flew up to Colonel Jake.

"Um sir do you mind if I ride with Cheif Luke?" She asked as he looked at his oldest team mate with a raised eyebrow.

"Made a new friend Chief?" He asked as Luke smiled.

"Roger sir. She helped fix Icemans gun today I dont see any harm in flying with her sir." He said as Jake nodded.

"If your fine with it and the princesses are ok with one of there people with us then I dont see the problem." He said looking at Celestia.

"I dont see why not." She said as Rainbow jumped in the air.

"AWESOME!" She said as she zipped up beside Mai and saluted.

"Ready for duty sir!" She said as he chuckled.

"Very well dismissed you five. Be prepped in five minutes." He said as they scrambled to the birds as Jake looked at Celestia.

"Colonel if you would could you stay here I need some advice on a matter that is developing and you seem to have seen your fair share of battle." She said as he nodded.

"We are at your service till we leave." He said as he called Luke over him.

"Sir?"

"Im staying here Cheif until I return your in charge." He said as he nodded.

"Wont let you down sir."

"I know you wont son now go and get ready and head out. Dismissed." He said as Luke saluted again and ran back to his bird and climbed in as Twilight and flew up in front of him.

"Hey Twi you riding with us?" She asked as Twilight nodded eyeing Luke as he went through his flight checks he looked over at Rainbow and motioned for her to come to him.

"Whats up chief?"

"You got anyway to for us to contact you?" He asked as she nodded and flew over to one of the towers coming back with a headset for her and Twilight.

"Got it covered."

[READY FOR TAKE OFF]

[ROGER THAT. PREFLIGHT CHECK COMPLETE, NEURAL UPLINK ESTABLISHED. READY FOR TAKE OFF]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 2, HAMMER 4 RADIO CHECK OVER]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 3 I HAVE YOU BOTH READY FOR TAKE OFF]

[ROGER FOLLOW ME OUT AND SPREAD OUT ONCE WE CLEAR THE CASTLE]

[ROGER FOLLOWING YOUR LEAD HAMMER 2]

Luke lifted off and turned the fighter towards the forrest they flew over earlier when they got there.

[HAMMER 2 THIS IS HAMMER 3 WE'RE ON YOUR SIX AND CLEAR OF THE CASTLE]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 3] He said as he turned to Rainbow and gave a thumbs up as she nodded.

[OK RAIN YOU DIRECT ME FROM HERE.]

[OK BANK RIGHT FROM HERE. OK STOP YOU SEE THAT LITTLE VILLAGE? THATS WHERE YOU NEED TO GO] She said in her head set as he banked the fighter towards the village.

[PRINCESS WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO SET THIS BIRD DOWN AT?] He said surprising the mare as she looked at him.

[OUTSIDE TOWN NEAR THE OLD MANSION THAT CELESTIA IS GIVING YOU GUYS WHILE YOU STAY THERE.] She said as he followed Dash towards town.

[MA'AM IS THERE SUPPOSE TO BE A BUNCH OF DOG THINGS HEADED TOWARDS TOWN]

[WHAT!? WHERE?]

[ABOUT A MILE AWAY FROM THE TOWN IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ARMED MA'AM]

[CRAP! RAINBOW GET THE GUARD POST IN TOWN AND HAVE THEM GET READY FOR THE ATTACK]

[GOT IT!] Rainbow said as he could see her shoot towards the town.

[HAMMER TEAM ENGAGE CLOAK AND WAIT FOR ORDERS]

[HAMMER 1 THIS IS HAMMER 2 OVER]

[HAMMER 2 THIS IS HAMMER 1 SEND IT]

[ROGER PLEASE ADVISE WE HAVE HOSTILE SOLDIERS MARCHING ON THE TOWN. HOSTILES ARE ARMED]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 2 WAIT ONE] Luke waited as he watched one of the Guards be shot by the enemy troops.

[HAMMER 2 YOUR TEAM IS TO ENGAGE AND DESTROY THE HOSTILES]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 1 HAMMER TEAM GOING HOT] Luke looked down as the soldiers charged the town before they Hammer team jumped into action.

[OK TEAM LIGHT'EM UP ALL TARGETS EAST OF THE TOWN ARE HOSTILE.]

[TALLY TARGET 12 O CLOCK LOW ONE MILE]

[ROGER THAT! GUNS GUNS GUNS!]

[ENGAGING]

(PONYVILLE)

Rainbow ran into the guard post just as the first shots were fired.

"Get up we got Diamond Dog a mile outside town!" She yelled as they jumped up.

"Captain gather the others and meet me outside tow-

VRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

She grabbed a radio nearby as she looked for Hammer teams channel but couldnt find it as she saw one of Hammer team swoop in low to the as they fired into the lines of Diamond dogs making her cover her ears at the loud roar of the 20mm vulcan gattling gun shredding the enemy apart.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Twilight walk up next to her with her ears covered as they watched the destruction of the surprise attack.

[HAMMER 2 COMING AROUND WEAPON RELEASE IN 5.2 SECONDS]

Rainbow watched as one of Hammer team came in and watched as something fell from under the plane as it fell towards the dogs.

BOOOOOM!

Rainbow watched slack jawed at the destruction that the team of three were dishing out to the dog as she heard the sound of the dogs retreat.

(With Colonel Jake)

Jake watched from the balconey of the castle as his team layed waste to the enemy as Celestia walked up beside him.

"Colonel?" She asked as he sighed.

"I believe Cheif Valentine will make a great leader to the team. They trust him and he is solid under fire." He said as Celestia looked at him confused.

"Ive been dodging the dest job for a while now and since we are here I might as well get used to it. Ill give my chief the news and have him take my bird to the manor till I find a rookie to take over for me." He said as she nodded.

(Ponyville)

Rainbow watched as two of the fighters touched down outside by the manor that they were staying at before she took off towards them. She saw the fighters powering down and the canopy open up on the middle one and saw Mia get out followed by Iceman making her stop.

She looked around but couldnt see the huge aircraft that her new friend was flying. Before she saw it appear right above her making her yelp and take off out of the way. She flew up to the cockpit where she saw a laughing Luke.

[YOU IDIOT YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!] She yelled into the mike as she heard him laugh harder.

[OH COME ON RAIN YOU KNOW IT WAS FUNNY. HEY YOU WANT TO FLY WITH ME?] He said as she squealed.

[REALLY YOU THINK THIS THING COULD KEEP UP WITH ME?] She asked with a cocky smirk as he smiled.

[THIS GIRL CAN GET MACH 6 WITH AFTER BURNERS ON OF COURSE IT WOULD BURN MY BATTERY UP LIKE CRAZY TO MAINTAIN THAT SPEED FOR LONG BUT SHE CAN GET UP AND GO] He said as she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes before Twilight flew up beside her.

[UM CHIEF I THINK TWILIGHT IS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION] She said as she motioned for him to land making him and Dash groan as he moved the aircraft over to where the others where and landed.

As Luke was joined by Rainbow and his team getting a nod from them as Twilight came up to them.

"Hey thank you for saving the town and my home. I think we got off on the wrong foot um my name is Twilight Sparkle. My friends call me Twi." She said as they smiled making her smile before a grumpy Rainbow Dash stomped up to her.

"Yay we're all friends, now Twilight why did you want the Chief to land when we were just going to go flying together." She said still with her headset on making Twilight raise a eyebrow at her.

"Fly together? But Rainbow you never let anyone fly with you." She said as Rainbow sighed.

"Thats because no one could keep up with me and I want to see what this guy has." She said nudging the chief as he smiled at her.

"Look I was just told to tell you guys to meet at Pinkie's place." She said as Luke nodded.

"Sure just let us get our stuff." He said as they grabbed their gear and followed the princess as Rainbow grumbled the entire way beside Mai.

As the group made it to Pinkies house they opened the door to see a dark room. The three soldiers stepped in front of the other mares as Luke shouldered his weapon as his team stacked up on the door.

"Princess Twilight, Rain stand back." He said as they charged their weapons.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down guys." Twilight said as she ran to the team.

"Its ok guys its just a party for you for saving us and a welcoming party for you." She said as the team sighed and holstered their weapons.

"Oh man that could have been bad." Mai said as the two boys nodded.

"Well now that thats over with and my heart is back down to normal lets go in." She said as everyone followed her inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Mai and the others cracked a smile as they nodded to everyone and started to mingle in the crowd.

"So your a human. Ive read about you guys your very fascinating." A sea green mare said to Mai as she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah the books say that your mostly just a myth." She said as Mai nodded and the two sat down with Lyra's friend as Iceman sat with Big Mac at the bar.

"Hey Captain Mai do you know where the Chief is?"

Mai looked up to see Rainbow Dash and another mare were hovering beside her.

"Um he is probably over by his bird. He's not really a um party person." She said as Rainbow and the other mare looked at each other.

"Um thanks." Rainbow said as the other mare sighed and left back to the bar. Rainbow looked over at Pinkie and jogged up to her.

"Hey Pinks Im going to go get some uh more punch ok." She said as Pinkie looked at her confused.

"Ummmm ok Dashie." She said as Dash jogged out of the door and went towards the airfield.

As she crested the hill to the manor she heard the turbines starting up making her run up the hill to see the chief's fighter taking off.

"Where is he going?" She said to herself as she ran and grabbed her helmet and threw it on before she shot into the sky after him.

[CHIEF WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

[RAIN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?] He asked as she flew up beside his plane as he looked over at her.

[JUST TRYING TO RELAX RAIN AND FLYING HELPS ME RELAX. SO HOW BOUT WE GO FLYING TOGETHER] He radioed as she smiled.

[ROGER THAT CHIEF IM ON YOUR WING] She radioed back as she leveled on his right wing.

WO Luke smiled as he looked over at the mare on his right wing as a wicked smile.

[OK RAIN LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT. HOW ABOUT A LITTLE TEST IN SPEED] He said looked over at her as she looked at him and could feel the smile.

[YOUR ON CHIEF!] She said as he pused the throttle up and shot off with her beside him breaking the sound barrier in seconds. Luke banked hard right before pulling his throttle down flipping the bird upside down and engaging his thrusters taking off past Rainbow as she flipped over and shot after him.

As the two flew together they shot over Ponyville they could hear the engines from the Baracuda and Rainbows screams of joy as they came in low over the town.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She screamed over the town as they rocketed towards the forrest.

(3 hours later)

Luke landed by his friends fighters before powering down his bird and climbing out as Rainbow flew up to him.

"Dude that was awesome I havent flown like that in so long! I didnt think that thing get that fast! Man Im tired." She said as he closed the cockpit.

"Well how bout we get a bite to eat and drink?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan chief." She said as Luke smiled.

"Ok so whats the plan Im the new guy in town." He said as she smiled.

"Ok well how bout we go over to this bar downtown I know the guy there and he's great with drinks." She said as he nodded.

"Ok well Im gonna set some of my gear down inside ok." He said as she nodded.

"Ok but hurry up." She said as he nodded and jogged inside.

(Manor)

As the chief walked in he saw a six bedroom house with four bedrooms up stairs and two bedrooms downstairs and three bath with a large living room to the right of the door and a well stocked kitchen to the left. Luke walked upstairs and took the second door on the right and set his gear and primary weapon by the head board.

"Hey chief you in there?" Iceman called from the room across from Mai's room that was next to his.

"Yeah whats up?" He called back as he walked in.

"Hey listen the colonel wants you ASAP tomorrow its very important." He said as he nodded.

"Roger that. Ill see him in the morning." He said putting his flight helmet on the bed.

"Hey Im going out for some drinks with Rain tonight." He said as he looked at him surprised.

"Your going with that pony girl?" He asked as he nodded.

"Yeah she's a new friend that wants to have a drink. Is that a bad thing?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah kind of Luke we're in a new world and you blow it off as a vacation. Your going out for a night on the town with some horse girl that you just met only 7 hours ago." He said as he crossed his arms.

"You know captain I dont think you have a say in how I run my personal life. First of all Im friendly with the natives because I dont want us to look bad. I want to show them the good of humanity. Ive seen the way they look at us like some monster that just came from the forrest. Why are you upset anyway its not like Im sleeping with her for gods sakes." He said as he scoffed at him.

"Whatever sir do what you want. The faster I get out of here the better Ill be." He said as he stormed out of the room as Luke growled.

"Damn asshole." He said as he walked downstairs with his flight suite on before heading outside slamming the door seeing Rainbow jump in surprise.

"Hey you ok dude?" She asked as he sighed.

"Yeah Im fine just had a disagreement with one of my wingmen." He said as she flinched.

"Yeah I almost quit the Wonderbolts because I disagreed about my wingmare. You want to talk about it?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Nah not without a stiff drink first." He said as she smiled.

"Cool then lets go then." She said as she hovered next to him as they went down the road towards the bar.

(20 min later, Bar)

"So then he just storms out like some pissy girl or something. No offense." Luke said as he took another shot.

"Wow really what a dick. Seriously what did we ever do to him?"

"Nothing Rain its not you it just him because he joined up for the "Action" and when he did the war was over and he didnt see any combat and is pissed because of it. I really need to get him to a shrink and find out his mental state of mind." He said as she nodded with wide eyes and a look of disbelif on her face.

"Seriously. So Chief about that bird of yours." She said as he looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Yeeeeesssssss. Rain you know that bird of mine is a prototype and I cant tell you anything since its top secret." He said as she sighed.

"Fine. I just want to know if all of your planes were like that from where your from?" She asked as he smiled.

"No not all of them but a lot of the fighters can go a minimum of Mach 3 but thats mostly just fighter jets." He said as she nodded with a big grin on her face.

"So when did you want to be a pilot?" She asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I guess all my life... Well except for this one time I wanted to be a snake but that was it." He said as she laughed and took a shot.

"Your lucky Rain." He said as he looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Cause you have the gift of true freedom of flight. I guess Im a little jealous of you. But anyway I got to go its late and I got to head to Canterland tomorrow." He said as she laughed.

"You mean Canterlot right?" She asked as he smiled.

"Right. What did I say?"

"Canterland." She said smiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh same difference." He said as she rolled her eyes with smile on her face as they walked out of the bar and headed to the manor.

"So Rain where do you live?"

"I live in a cloud home about half a mile from here." She said

"Really thats pretty cool Rain. You might have to show me sometime when you get the chance." He said as she nudged him.

"Oh you only known me for a day and already trying to get me to take you home with me?" She asked as he stuttered over himself as she laughed.

"Im just messin with you dude. I think it would be fun I know that Twi could help you with staying on the clouds. Oh and my friend Rarity wants you all to come to her place to get fitted for new clothes." She said as he sighed.

"Man I really dont want to but I guess I cant walk around in this all the time." He said as they came up to the house as he looked at Rainbow.

"Well I lll see you tomorrow Rain after I get back from Canterland." He said as she rolled her eyes smiling.

'' Yeah Ill see you then chief I had fun today we should go flying again tomorrow sometime." She said as he nodded.

"Oh yeah. Once I get back you want to do some flying with me and my team?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah that sounds cool what are you guys gonna do?"

"Mock dog fighting. Just practise and some good training and after that Im going to the gym so if you want you are welcome to join us as well as your friends." He said as she gave a big smile.

"Sweet you got a deal but I think Im the only one that will be at the gym. My buddy Spike might come but dont count on it." She said as he nodded.

"Ok well Ill be headed for Canterlot at 8am so depending on how soon I get out we'll go to the gym and then do our dog fight." He said as she nodded.

"Got it Ill see you then." She said as she shot into the sky before turning back and waving at him as he went inside.

(Manor)

As Luke walked inside he saw Mai in the kitchen with a grim look on her face.

"Mai you ok?"

"No."

"And why is that?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"They dont have any meat in the fridge." She said as he sighed.

"Ugh fine we can go to town and get some or we can hunt for it." He said as he started to walk out and towards one of the bathrooms.

"Good I want some bacon." She said as he closed the door to the shower.

"We'll see about it tomorrow right now get a shower and go to bed we got a mock dog fight tomorrow and Rain is gonna be with us so we're gonna take it slow. If your locked for more than 3 seconds your dead." He said through the shower door.

"Got it boss Ill see you in the morning." She said as he came out after a few minutes and headed upstairs before he stopped.

"Oh yeah Rain told me that some lady named Rarity wanted to see us tomorrow. Something about clothes measurments." He said

"Ok! We can do that after the gym is done." She said through the door as he headed to his room and plopped down on the bed with a sigh and pulled the covers over him.

"Mmmmmm, yeah so much better than a bunk." He said to himself as he snuggled into his pillow.

(Rainbows house)

"Come on Twilight they're not some evil monster like in the books, you really need to talk to them before you judge them." Rainbow said over the phone in her room. She had a towel on her head and nothing else as she layed down on her bed.

{Look Im just saying Dash to be careful I dont trust them and that Luke guy has me nervous.} Twilight said as Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Luke? Really? Come on Twilight you dont even try to get to know them and Luke is a really cool guy. Im actually going to be a part of their training tomorrow." She said with a small smile

{Just be careful Dash.}

"Whatever Twilight. Look I got to go its getting late and I got a lot of weather jobs to do tomorrow." She said as she hung up the phone before sighing and pulled the covers over herself.

(Next Morning)

Luke walked into the great hall and to the gardens where he saw Celestia triming some of the roses in the bushes. He came inside the garden as she she looked up and smiled.

"Ah Chief Valentine, Colonel Hartfield is in the garden over there." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you princess."

"Your very welcome Chief Valentine." She said as as she went back to the roses. Luke followed the path towards where he found his commanding officer looking out at the horizon.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" He said as he saluted getting one in return as Colonel Hartfield turned around.

"Chief glad you got here early. Ill make this brief, Im putting you in charge of the team and Princess Celestia is offering me a place to advise her on the situation with the Diamond Dogs. I cant be in the air and advising the princess at the same time. So congrats flight leader." He said clapping his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Now you have some news to break to your team." He said as he started to walk away.

"But why sir?" Luke asked as the colonel sighed.

"Im old son and tired. Its time for me to step down and you are the next best leader for the team. You have the respect of your team and their loyalty, even if Captain Iceman's young he will learn to accept and move on from his craving for battle. The horrors we faced are lessons that only we should take into account. Those horrors should be pasted down to our children as nightmares and lessons on our mistakes not for them to live through them." The colonel said as he walked up to the man.

"Son you have flown and fought with me for over 12 years. I see you as a good friend and someone I can trust. Mai already has your trust. You need to reach out to Kenichi before he looses himself he craves battle show him he is not ready for it and to not seek it. He has no place on the battlefield. Make him see that."He said as Luke sighed before nodding.

"Sir. I wont let you down."

"I know you want my boy now go and talk to your team." He said walking past him and towards Celestia.

(Ponyville)

Rainbow was giddy as she pushed some clouds to make for a thunderstorm tomorrow. She couldnt wait to fly with two Aces from another world. She knew that the Wonderbolts were Ace flyers but they had never seen any real combat. But from what Lyra told her that she heard from Mai was that they were Ace fighter pilots with a kill count of over 100 confirmed shot down planes.

She found out from the chief the other night that Iceman was a great flyer but was still green when it came to combat. Rainbow looked up as she saw the chief's plane headed towards them making her smile.

She could see him slowing down as he went under the clouds she and her team were working on. She watched him land making her smile as she watched the cockpit open as she looked at her co-captain.

"Hey Ditzy can you take over real quick Im gonna go talk to the chief." She said as Ditzy nodded.

"Sure thing Dash Im all over it." She said helping Raindrops with one of the bigger clouds while Dash shot towards her human friend.

Luke just closed his cockpit and turned to see Rainbow flying towards him making him smile as she landed in front of him.

"Rain good morning are you ready to fly?" He asked as she smiled.

"Oh yeah always."

"Good but first I need to make a announcement to my team."He said as he walked inside as he motioned for her to follow him. As the two got inside they saw Mai eating some cerial and Ice was cleaning his weapon.

"GROUP ATTENTION!" Luke yelled as the two scrambled to get to the main area of the house.

"Guys Ive got some important new for you and some sad news." He said as they looked at him worried.

"Colonel Hartfield has stepped down as team leader and has made me the new team leader. Celestia has offered him a chance to advise her on the situation with the diamond dogs and he took it." He said as they looked at him shocked.

"WHAT!"

"STOW IT CAPTAIN! I dont like it anymore than you do but its what he wanted so we will respect that." Chief said as the others went quite.

"Report to your planes in 5 minutes. We got practise to do." He said as Mai nodded and Iceman growled as the two ran upstairs to get their flight suits on.

"I guess they kinda took it hard huh?" Rainbow asked as he sighed.

"Colonel Hartfield has been team leader since I was just a rookie and the squad was just being made. Me and Mai were the first of the team with the colonel and one more that was killed in action while over the Black Forrest. He was shot down when we were taken by surprise from some British fighters. Got every last one of them but yeah we lost High Roller in the battle." He said giving a heavy sigh.

"You gonna be ok dude?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah Im gonna be fine. Took awhile for me and the others to get over it but we did eventually." He said as she nodded as the other two came down.

"Ok team get to your planes Rainbow is gonna be coming with us today so no after burners and weapon systems off. I dont want any mishaps today now move out." He said as Rainbow beamed for a second but then thought about what he said.

"HEY! Why did you tell those guys to keep it slow? I can go just as fast as you guys." She said as he smiled.

"Really so you can go Mach 6 in 4.8 seconds?" He said as she looked at him confused.

"Rain when we flew together I could see you were giving it your all after we first broke the down barrier. But I wasnt at full throttle even though I had the afterburners on. Mach 6 is around 4,567.24 mph." He said as her jaw dropped.

"Sweet Celestia thats faster than I could ever get!" She said before smiling.

"Thanks for not blowing me away Chief and embarrassing me." She said nudging his arm.

"Hey I learned a long time ago not to wound a womans pride if I want my health to be perfect." He said as she laughed.

"Oh so there is somepony you like back home huh?" She asked grinning as he shook his head.

"Nah not anymore. It was more of a fling and we went our separate ways when we deployed to different parts of the world to fight at. Besides we wouldnt have made the best couple." He said as they walked outside as his team was getting ready.

"Why is that?" She asked as he sighed.

"She was a bit of a push over and I like a woman that can challenge me and make me listen when Im wrong. Its why me and Mai get along so well. She doesnt take any shit from anyone and is very honest with you." He said as she nodded.

"So you and Mai are together then?" She asked as he chuckled.

"No I see her as a sister and it would just be weird if we started to date. Why? Are you trying to see if Im on the market?" He asked as she blushed and punched his arm.

"Yeah right chief in your dreams." She said as they laughed.

"Ok lets get training, go grab your helmet and meet us in the sky." He said as she nodded and took off for her home as they started to take off.

[THIS IS OVERLORD HAMMER 1 DO YOU COPY?]

[ROGER THAT OVERLORD. IS THAT YOU COLONEL?]

[ROGER ILL BE YOUR NEW OPERATOR FROM HERE ON OUT]

[ROGER THAT OVERLORD ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU HAVENT LEFT THE TEAM COMPLETELY]

[I COULD NEVER LEAVE YOU KIDS ALONE FOR TO LONG. NOW EVERYONE COMMS CHECK]

[OVERLORD THIS IS HAMMER 2 READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR]

[THIS IS HAMMER 3 I READ YOU SIR]

[THIS IS HAMMER 4 I HEAR YOU OVERLORD]

[HAMMER 4 THIS IS OVERLORD IDENTIFY YOURSELF]

[RAINBOW DASH SIR AND IM GONNA SEE HOW YOU GUY FLY TODAY]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 4 BE CAREFUL AND STAY SAFE. HAMMER 1 SHE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY ON THIS EXERSICE]

[ROGER THAT OVERLORD, WE'LL KEEP HER SAFE]

[GOOD TO HEAR HAMMER 1. BEGIN THE EXORCISE WHEN READY, THIS IS A TWO ON TWO DOG FIGHT. HAMMER1 AND 4 YOUR A TEAM AND HAMMER 2 AND 3 YOUR A TEAM. BREAK FORMATION AND BEGIN]

[ROGER THAT STARTING TRAINING] Hammer 1 said as he and Dash broke off to the left as the other two went right.

[DASH SWITCH TO THE CHANNEL I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT]

[ROGER THAT]

As she switched channels they rose into the sky above the clouds and into a sun spot.

[KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THEM DASH]

[ROGER THAT]

BEEP BEEP BEEP

[SHIT! BREAK OFF AND SPLIT LOOK FOR ICEMAN AND ILL TAKE CARE OF HAMMER 2]

[ROGER THAT BREAKING OFF]

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Luke manuvered and dropped his altitude and headed into the clouds as Mai went in for the kill.

"HA I got you now chief."She said as she broke cloud cover and didnt see him.

"Where the hell did he-

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP

"Shit! He got me."

[HAHA! MAYBE NEXT ROUND CAPTAIN NOW IM GONNA GO GET ICEMAN] She heard as she sighed.

Rainbow was above the clouds as she looked around for Iceman before she spotted him coming right at her.

"WHOA!" She yelled as she dodged the plane before taking off after him. She couldnt get a lock as he weaved in and out of the clouds making her grit her teeth.

"Come on come on!"

[HAMMER 4 I GOT YOUR BACK. ILL GIVE HIM SOMTHING TO SHOOT AT YOU GET A LOCK ON HIM]

[ROGER CHIEF WONT LET YOU DOWN] She said as he shot in past her and past the nose of Icemans plane making him take the bait as he gave chase.

[IM ON HIM KEEP HIM BUSY CHIEF I ALMOST GOT HIM]

[DONT LET HIM FOOL YOU HAMMER 4 HE'S A GOOD PILOT]

[ROGER THAT]

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP

[I GOT TONE] She said as she heard Luke whoop with joy.

[HA! HEY ICEMAN THE ROOKIE JUST GOT YOU PRETTY GOOD]

[IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN]

[OH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT READY FOR ANOTHER ROUND?]

[OH YEAH BRING IT! HAMMER 1 IM READY FOR YOU THIS TIME]

( 2 HOURS LATER GYM)

"I cant believe we lost to a rook." Mai said as Iceman growled. They had just landed and were heading to the gym for some PT.

"That was awesome! I didnt know that those planes could do those things. That was so cool how you dumped your speed to get behind Captain Iceman." Rainbow said as they walked through town.

"Hey your not to bad yourself Rain. That was a pretty wicked move you did when you took out Mai in the last round. You making her break off of you when you dived to the ground was awesome." He said as she smiled.

"We make a great team dont we chief?" She asked as he nodded.

"We sure do rook next time its Noobs vs Aces. How bout next week once you rested up a bit?" He said as she nodded.

"Hell yeah this has been the most fun Ive ever had with anypony. Hey let me give you my number Chief so you can call me if you need anything or just want to hang out." She said as he smiled.

"Sure." He said as a small floating screen appeared in front of him

"Just say the number and this will save it for me to call you later." He said as she nodded and said her number staring at the floating box.

"Soooo since we won the dog fight doesnt that mean you guys buy the drinks tonight?" She asked as they sighed.

"Yessssss. Celestia gave us some money while the chief was gone this morning." Mai said as the other two smiled.

"So what are we working out today?" Dash asked as Mai sighed.

"Lower body." She groaned.

"Oh come on you two its not that bad." He said as she glared at him.

"Yeah right when you lead PT Im sore for a week!" She said as Rainbow looked at him.

"Oh please its not that bad. Dont listen to them Rain they're just lazy." He said as they walked inside.

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"Oh sweet Celestia I hurt." Rainbow groaned as Luke smiled down at her and the other two pilots.

"Come on Rain it was just a light workout after some flight training. Besides your the one who wanted to race on the tread mill." He said as she groaned.

"I didnt think you could keep up with me. You got almost the same amount of energy as Pinkie Pie." She said as he sat down and pasted her a bottle of water and threw the other two one.

"Awww you'll be ok. Besides you know you loved it." He said as she smiled and rolled over.

"Yeah your right I did. So what next?" She asked as he sighed.

"Well Im gonna go take a bath since I smell like ass and then wash my suit and we are heading over to Rarity's for whatever she wanted us for." He said as she winced.

"Well good luck with that dude Im gonna go soak in my tub and relax. Today has been pretty cool" She said as she got up.

"Ill see you guys later ok? I expect a full bottle of shots when we go to the bar." She said as Mai and Iceman groaned.

"See ya."

"Later Rain." They said as Luke got up.

"Ok guys lets head home and then see what Ms Rarity has for us." He said as they headed to the house.

(Rainbow 30 minutes later)

"Ugh why did I have to race him? My legs are killing me and my abs and wings are killing me." She said as she layed out on her stomach just letting her wings droop over the bed as she gave a tired sigh before the phone rang making her whimper.

"Hello?"

{Rainbow you ok?}

"No and yes."

{What do you mean no and yes?}

"Ugh I trained with the humans today and we practiced something called dog fighting today. Me and the chief won of course. But then after 3 rounds my wings were killing me so we went to the gym and did lower body and now my wings, abs and legs are killing me." She said

{Rainbow I told you to be careful around them}

"Twilight I did this to myself Chief Valentine told me I could leave anytime I want. They didnt force me to do it. I chose to. Why are you so against them Twi?"

{Im just trying to look out for you Rainbow.}

"Thanks Twi really but the humans are pretty cool, well except that Iceman guy he's kind of a jerk." She said as Twilight sighed on the other line.

"So whats up what did you call for?"

{Well I was wondering if you were coming to this years Galla at the end of this month?}

"I dont know Twi I mean everytime we go it just ends in us running to Joes or just something goes wrong." She said sighing.

{I know Dash but I have a feeling that this year will be different.}

"Yea you always say that Twi and it always ends the same way." She said groaning as she rolled on her wing.

"Look let me think about it and talk to the other girls ok. Ill think about it Twi ok?"

{Ok Dash just let me know by the end of the month so I can get you a ticket}

"Ok Twi Ill let you know. Ill call you later ok?"

{Talk later Dash}

"Bye" She said as she hung up the phone and leaned back on her pillow and groaned as the phone rang again.

"Hello"

{I hate you Rain. Why didnt you tell me that Rarity was a touchy mare!?}

"Hahaha. Whoops sorry bout that chief I guess it slipped my mind." She said smiling as he sighed.

{Yeah I bet it did. So you up for some beers and shots?}

"Oh yea your on! First to 15 wins!"

{15? Is that it? How bout the first to fall off the stoll wins.}

"Interesting and what does the winner get out of this?"

{Um I dont know bragging rights? Why what did you have in mind?} He asked as she smirked.

"Ok how bout this, the winner gets to ask a favor and the looser has to do it no matter what."

{Hmmm interesting. Ok Im game but Im not helping you bury any bodies Rain.} He said as she giggled.

"No no nothing like that itll be harmless I swear." She said

{Ok you got a deal Rain. Now we'll meet you over at the bar in a bit.}

"Ok later chief."

{See you later Rain}

Rainbow sighed as she layed down and groaned before getting up.

"I have a funny feeling that Luke is gonna win." She said to herself as she got up and got dressed.

(Bar)

Rainbow sighed as she walked inside the bar she spotted Mai by the bar as she was getting a drink and walked up to her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans a black snug V- neck shirt and sneakers.

"Hey Mai. Where the guys at?" She asked as Mai smiled.

"Luke is on his way here him and Iceman got into it about the colonel stepping down. But Luke wasnt having it and put the kid in his place." She said as Rainbow nodded as Mai looked over her shoulder.

"There he is." She said as Rainbow turned and had to pick her jaw off the ground. The flight suit that Luke was in gave him no justice. He had on a leather jacket with a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of very nice dress shoes. She looked back at Mai who had a smirk on her face as Luke walked up to them.

"Ladies. Well Rain you ready to loose?" He asked as she shook her head and smirked at him.

"You are so going down Luke."

"We'll see Rain now Im gonna go see what might be good, Ill be right back." He said as he left the girls alone and went to talk to the bar keep as Rainbow turned to Mai.

"How long did Rarity take to measure Luke?" She asked as Mai smirked.

"About two hours. She was quick with Iceman and me but when he got down to his boxers she kinda kicked us out for his measurments." She said as Rainbow looked at her in disbelief as Mai chuckled.

"He came out all red faced and wouldnt tell me anything besides she liked for him to flex." She said as Rainbow's wings twitched.

"Um did he say anything else?"

"Um he said they she likes to touch as well." She said as Rainbow looked at Luke as he came back with a bottle of Rincol a hard griffon liquor.

"Ok Rain you my dear better prepare to loose." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming stud your going down." She said as he smirked.

"Stud huh? So you do like me." He said as he flexed his chest making her watch his pecks bounce as her wings twitched.

"Maybe but just because your cute dont mean your gonna win." She said as he gave a charming smile making her blush as he looked at Mai.

"Sis you mind keeping score?" He asked as she nodded.

"Sorry Rain but you can crash at our place in the guest room." She said as Rainbow scoffed.

"Please he cant be that good."

"Im a three time drinking contest winner at Octoberfest in Germany." He said as she growled.

"Just had to open my mouth." She said as he smirked.

"Well bottoms up." He said as he took his first shot.

(1 hour later)

Mai sighed as she watched Luke catch Rainbow from falling off her stool.

"Well Luke looks like you win... Again. Come on its late lets get home." Mai said as she put Rainbows arm over her shoulder as Luke did the same on the other side.

"Well come on lets get home." He said as they walked out and headed to the manor. As they got inside and Rainbow upstairs to the guest room Luke put a bucket by Rainbows head and Mai covered the mare up.

"Night Mai Ill see you guys in the morning." He said stumbling towards his room.

"See you in the morning chief." She said yawning and headed towards her room.

"Man todays been pretty good." She said as she fell on her bed and got undressed and got in bed.

(Next day)

Rainbow woke up to the smell of breakfast and opened her eyes to see a hot plate of eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and pancakes along with a glass of milk with some pills and a note.

She reached over and grabbed the note and read it smiling as her stomach growled.

Morning Rain heres some pills I got from Twilight. She said she would be over to check on you later. Ill bring up some food later. Once your done come down stairs.

"Dont mind if I do Luke." She said as she grabbed the plate and dug in. He somehow get the pancakes just right as she shoved the food down before gulping down the milk and pills.

As she put the plate down and sighed she heard someone knock on her door and turned to see Twilight standing there looking at her worried.

"Dash are you ok? Luke came by and asked for some hangover pills and said you were passed out in their guest room." She said walking up to the bed as Rainbow smiled.

"Yeah Im fine Twi thanks for the pills they really helped. Have you had any breakfast? Its awesome." She said licking her lips as Twilight smiled.

"Yeah I had some earlier when I got here and checked on you. Luke and I have been talking over breakfast. They are very interesting and not like the books make them out to be." She said rubbing the back of her neck as Rainbow smirked.

"See I told you Twilight, these guys are really cool. Im guessing that they're gonna take it easy today." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Actually they got a call from Celestia this morning and since they are the only humans here and are the highest one is Luke he just got put in charge of the town guard post so that they wont be caught by surprise again. Luke is sending Mai and Iceman to start training them." She said as a Raindrop walked in.

"Dash come on you got to help with the thunderstorm today. Chief Luke said you were up here." She said as she bowed to Twilight.

"Ok ok Im coming." She said as she got up and saw she was naked.

"Um where are my clothes?" She said as Twilight pointed over to the pile in the chair in the corner.

"Dont worry Mai was the one to get you out of your nasty clothes. She even washed them for you so you might want to get a shower first." She said as Rainbow nodded and jumped in the shower before coming out and putting her clean clothes on.

"Ok lets go Raindrop." She said as the three walked down stair and saw Luke at the dinner table with papers all around him.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" He said as he looked at Dash who was looking at him confused.

"Im not Sunshine Im Rainbow remember?" She said as he looked at her confused now.

"What? No its an expression." He said as realization hit her.

"OH! Wow I feel dumb now." She said as he smiled.

"Its cool, so how you feeling?" He asked as she smiled.

"Good and full thanks for the breakfast Luke it was really good. I didnt know that you could cook." She smiled as he nodded and looked back at the papers.

"Well when your trapped on the battlefield for 4 days with limited supplys then you got to learn quick. Besides I think that Im a pretty good cook when given the right stuff." He said as she gave a nod.

"Well I got to go do some cloud clearing today. What's your plans today?" She asked as he looked outside.

"Mmm I might do some solo flying during the storm." He said as they looked at him in shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! We have a thunderstorm fixing to start later today! You cant fly out in that weather!" Rainbow and Raindrop yelled making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa Rain calm down. Ive flown in worse weather than a little rain and wind. Ive had to fight a two hour dog fight during a blizzard helping to defend Russia from British and Dutch air forces. I think I can handle a thunderstorm." He said as Rainbow stormed up to him.

"No Luke you cant go out in this weather. Please dont go out in it." She begged as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok Rain for you I wont. I dont like to worry my friends." He said as she sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Luke. Please just stay here for today and make sure that Mai and Iceman get home soon its gonna get pretty bad." She said at he nodded.

"Ok in that case I need your help Twilight on protecting the planes. I need your help in getting a shelter built for them." He said as his arm lit up and a screen popped up and they saw Mai.

{Hey chief whats up?"} Mai said as the mares came around to look at the holoscreen.

"Hey Mai training is cancelled for today on account of a thunderstorm and I need you guys to help build a shelter for the planes come on back home and get some of the biggest tarps you can and some tent posts while your at it." He said as she nodded.

{Roger that sir we're on our way} She said as he turned off the screen and looked at the stary eyes of Twilight and the big grin on Rainbows face.

"What?" He asked as Twilight grabbed his arm.

"OH MY GOSH! How did you do that is it in your shirt? Do all humans have those?" She asked as he pulled his arm away from the mare.

"Yes they do and its under my skin and attached to my brain. All I have to do is think of what I want and it comes up." He said as his arm lit up again bringing up his pictures of his team and friends.

"Who is that?" Raindrops asked pointing to a man.

"That was one of my friends that were killed in action over the Black Forrest." He said as she flinched.

"Sorry."

"Its not a problem." He said as his arm lit up again as a ringtone came on and Rainbows face came up.

(Whiskey Girl)

{SHE'S MY LITTLE WHISKEY GIRL!}

Luke ignored the call as he looked at Rainbow who was smiling.

"Um I can take that off if you want me to but I just thought it fit." He said with a small blush on his face as she started to blush.

"So Im your little whiskey girl huh?" She said as he blushed harder.

"Um uhhh." He couldnt get anything out as she smiled.

"I like it but now i have to find you something that fits. Hmmm well I got to go and get to work. Later Luke." She said flashing a smile as she walked past him and out the door as Luke smiled.

"See you later Rain." He said as she looked back at him and winked before taking off with Raindrops as Twilight headed for the door.

"Hey Twilight can you help me with this? Its the map of the town and Im thinking of putting up some guard posts on the outskirts of town and I need to know where the best place to put them." He said as she smiled and walked back over to him.

"Ok let me see what you got." She said before the door was kicked open and Pinkie Pie walked in with Applejack.

"Pinkie how many times have ah told ya to knock?" Applejack said as Pinkie looked at her confused.

"Um are your asking about today or since we met?" She asked as Applejack sighed and looked at Twilight and Luke and gave a sheepish grin.

"Um sorry bout that yall. Yall must be Luke Valentine that Rainbows told us about. Im Applejack and this is Pinkie Pie we missed yah at the welcome party." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah sorry but Im not one for crowded places." He said as he gave Applejack a firm hand shake and Pinkie a smile.

"I am sorry Ms Pie but I did enjoy the punch and some of the cakes and the really sweet pink cupcakes." He said as she beamed.

"Thanks Luke and you can just call me Pinkie your my friend and all my friends call me Pinkie." She said as he smiled at the mare and looked at Applejack who was looking at him.

"Um do I have something on my shirt?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No sugarcube but ah was wonderin. Have yall ever worked on a farm before?" She asked as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah back at the air base I was from we had a big apple orchard and vegitable patches for the base since most of the land wasnt able to be farmed because of the radiation from the nukes. But yeah I know a thing or two about farming. Why?" He asked as she smiled.

"How would ya like to work at my farm when yall aint training with the guard? Ahll even pay ya." She said as he smiled.

"Um sure Ms Applejack that sounds great." He said as she nodded.

"Well just come by round 4 in the morning so we can get started when yall get the chance. And yall can call me Applejack sugarcube." She said as he smiled.

"Cool let me get your number so I can let you know when Ill be coming in." He said as the little box came up surprising them all.

"What in tarnation is that thing? That dont look like no phone ah ever seen." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Its my phone just say your number into it." He said as she nodded and said her number as Pinkie jumped up to it and gave hers and Twilights as well.

"Now if you guys ever need me Im just a call away." He said as Applejack smiled and nodded.

"Well come on Twilight lets get started on that shelter for the planes." He said as she nodded.

"Got it you girls want to help?" She asked as Applejack nodded as Mai and Iceman walked in.

"Good timing guys come on we're fixing to start." He said as they all walked out and got the supplies that they got from the guard post and the store.

(2 hours later)

'' Well thats all we can do for now till we get a proper shelter for them." Mai said as they nodded.

"Thanks you guys for your help today. Applejack Ill be by tomorrow after the storm is over. Iceman and Mai will be helping around town." He said as they nodded as it started to thunder.

"Well thats my cue to get. Ill see ya at the farm later Luke." Applejack said as she walked away with Pinkie as she waved at him.

"Well Luke I better go to I dont want to be stuck in the storm. Ill come by later tomorrow to help with those plans." She said as he nodded and saw Mai and Iceman heading out with them.

"Where are you two going?"

"Well Lyra wants to hang out and asked if I wanted to stay at her place during the storm." Mai said as they looked over at Iceman who smirked.

"Im going to the guard post and stay there tonight I just feel more comfortable in a bunk than a bed. No one is there besides the ones that dont have families in town so Ill see you guys in the morning." He said as they nodded and the two left as Luke sighed.

"Well guess Im alone tonight. Hmmm what to do?" He said as he heard the rain start to come down as he shrugged and pulled up his play list and began to play some music as he went to clean his weapons and look over the maps to see some good defencive postions. Even if he was a pilot he still spent some time with the ground pounders whenever he could so he learned some things here and there.

He took off his clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper as he jumped in the shower.

As he washed his hair he had no idea that Rainbow came in and didnt hear her call out to with his head under the water. As he finished getting a shower he got out and dried off and wrapped the towel around himself and headed for his room only to come face to face with a soaking wet cyan mare who was wide eyed staring at her friend. He was shocked at first but in a place that he was used to seeing very loosely dressed women. He gave her a charming smile as she continued to stare at his body.

"See something you like Rain?" He asked as she nodded dumbly making him get a shocked look on his face before he got a wicked grin.

"Well if thats the case would you like to see more?" He asked as she nodded again as he walked up to her as her wings stiffened as he got closer.

"Maybe after a few dates Rain." He said as he walked past her as she shook her head and went to say something but when she turned she saw him drop his towel flashing his butt making her wings shoot out as he closed the door.

As he finished getting dressed in a tight shirt and some loose pants he walked out to see her shivering making him him sigh.

"Come on Rain lets get you in the shower and in some dry clothes." He said as she nodded and jumped in the shower as he took the dirty clothes to the laundry room to wash and grabbed some of his clothes for Dash. A large shirt and some shorts and set them on the toilet as she wash.

"Hey Rain I got you some clothes and a towel for when your done." He said.

"Thanks Luke." She said as he walked out and headed down stairs as his music started up and made it get as loud as it could as he smiled at the music.

(I know you want me by Pittbull)

Rainbow blushed as she got his shorts on and heard the music when she opened the door. She walked downstairs and saw a smiling Luke as he bobbed his head to the music while he looked over the map on the table.

"Um Luke?" She said as he lowered volume and smiled at her.

"Hey Rain. What are you doing here?" He asked as she sighed.

"Sorry for just dropping by but Twilight and Pinkie already locked up for the storm and Rarity is staying over at Twilights. I woud have gone home but the storm kinda hit before I could. I was double checking the cloud formations and when I started- mmmhp." She was cut off by Lukes finger as he smiled at her.

"Its cool Rain but it looks like its just me and you tonight since Mai and Iceman left. So what do you want to do?" He asked as she shrugged

"I dont know. Please dont tell me your gonna look over those maps all night are you?" She said as he chuckled.

"That was the original plan but now I got company so yo want to watch a movie or something? Or I can show you how to work the rifle." He said as she smiled.

" Lets do the rifle first then we can watch that movie. Um how are we gonna watch a movie when you dont have a TV?" She asked as he pulled up his holo screen and widened it before he threw his arm at the wall and the screen floated over to it. She looked back at him as he pulled up another screen and had it float in front of Dash.

"Just take your finger and drag it to the movie you might want to watch. The trailers are in each movie so you dont have to start one to see it." He said as he took his rifle apart as she scrolled through the movies and tapping on some that looked interesting.

"Wow you have chick flicks in here?" She said looking back at him as he shrugged.

"What I have dated before Rain and a lot of the women I dated liked all the mushy romanitc stuff." He said as he went back to taking the weapon apart.

As she went through the movies she saw a locked file and raised a eyebrow.

"Hey Luke whats the locked file?" She asked as he dead panned.

"Porn and personal vids but mostly porn." He said as she looked at the locked filie and bit her lip before sighing and scrolling through the other movies.

"Ok I found one." She said as he looked at it and smiled it was one of his favorites.

"Assult Recon, nice. Ok well come over here and Ill show you how the weapon works." He said as he layed the last piece on the table

(20 minutes later)

Luke charged the weapon and put it on safe as it folded in.

"And thats how you put the XM-556 back together how it works and how you clear a jam." He said patting the weapon and looked at the smiling mare.

"That is so cool. So ready to watch the movie?" She asked as he nodded and the two jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down.

"Aw hell you want any popcorn or something?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nah Im good but a few shots will be good." She said as he smiled.

"Mare after my own heart. Hold on I had Mai pick some up when they went shopping the other day." He said and pulled out some whiskey and two shot glasses.

"Sweet. Can you make this thing bigger?" She said as he nodded and widened it to 72 inches as the movie started.

(4 hours later)

Luke sighed as the last video ended and looked over at Rainbow who was sound asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he eased up and got his arms under the mare and lifted her up while she snuggled into his chest and took her upstairs.

Luke used his foot to push the door open and eased her down on the bed as he used his left hand to pull the covers back and then covered her up.

"Night Rain." He said as he walked out and closed the door and headed to his room as he closed out all the apps he had running and pulled up his music and let it start to play.

(3 weeks later)

"LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rainbow said as she looked through town for her friend. She needed to ask him something important.

She got her answer as two fighter jets screamed overhead making her jump. She could see that one was Mai and the other was Iceman from the designs on the wings which meant that.

She turned as she heard the sound of Lukes fighter over the town just as he hit Mach 1 making a sonic boom.

BOOOM!

She smiled as he shot into the sky after the other two fighters. She took off towards the guard station as she saw two tired pegasus guards slowly come to the ground as she shot past them.

As she reached the guard post she could hear Lukes voice over in the radio room. She ran inside and saw much to her amazment the Wonderbolts there as well.

[HAMMER 3 HE'S ON YOUR SIX LOOK OUT!]

[I CANT SHAKE HIM HAMMER 2! HE'S TRYING TO GET A LOCK ON ME!]

[IM ON IT KEEP HIM BUSY IM GONNA CIRCLE AROUND HIM]

[HURRY HE'S RIGHT ON ME!]

[IM ON HIM 3 SEC- WHAT THE HELL! SHIT HE'S ON MY SIX! IM GONNA- BEEEEEEEP. DAMNIT!]

[SHIT WHERE IS HE!? I DONT SEE HIM! BEEEEEEEPPP! SON OF A BITCH!]

[HAMMER TEAM HEAD BACK TO THE BARN. CAPTAIN ICEMAN MEET ME AT THE POST.]

"Wow! That was intence! Ive cant wait to fly with him someday!" Rainbow looked over to see Fleetfoot blushing making Rainbow growl as they looked at her and smirked.

"Oh hey Rainbow. To bad you missed the action. Chief Valentine was challenged by Captain Iceman for flight lead." Spitfire said.

"What! Is he retarted or something!? Why would he do that!?" She said shocked as the two mares grinned.

"Should have been here to see it you missed out." Fleetfoot said as Soarin sighed.

"He didnt think that Luke was a good enough flight leader so he challenged him in a dog fight with Mai as his wingmare. As you heard they didnt win." He said shooting a look at his team mates.

"I cant wait for the air show this weekend." Spitfire said as she heard yelling outside and looked out the window to see Iceman doing pushups while Mai walked in with a sigh.

"Mai what happened? Why did he challenge Luke for flight leader?" Rainbow asked as she sat down.

"Captain Iceman thought he could make a better leader and since he had me as his wingman he thought he would win. As you can see thats not what happened." She said as they heard the sound of someone getting punched making them run out to see Iceman's face in the ground.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE FUCK!" He said as he pulled his sidearm out and pointed it at the captain whos pupils shrank.

"Say it one more fucking time I fucking dare you little boy! High Roller was one of my best wingmen and could fly circles around you, you little fuck! He also gave his life to protect me and I wont let you talk like that about him!" Luke said as Mai walked beside him and glared at Iceman.

"High Roller was a great man you little punk! You'll show respect for a hero!" She said as he sat up before being slugged in the face.

"I DIDNT TELL YOU TO GET UP!" Luke said as Mai walked away with tears going down her face.

"KEEP FUCKING PUSHING! YOU'LL GET UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO BOY! YOU'LL LEARN TO REPECT YOUR BETTERS AND YOUR SUPERIORS! FROM NOW TILL I SAY SO YOU ARE GROUNDED AND WONT BE FLYING A GODDAMN R/C PLANE UNLESS I SAY SO! YOU UNDERSTAND ME CAPTAIN!?" Luke yelled in the captains face who looked back at the chief with a smirk.

"Fuck you sir. BAM!"

"Looks like you could use some time in the brig 1st LT. You are here by demoted for disobeying orders, wreckless endangerment to civilians, questioning a superior officer, being a danger to others, and attempting to undermine a superior officer. Your pay will be docked and are grounded until further notice. Sargent!" Luke yelled as one of the guards ran up to the chief fearing his wrath.

"Sir?" He said saluting as Luke continued to glare at the new butter bar.

"Take this boy to the brig. He is to be treated as a prisoner of war. Basic rations and will be working every detail you can find for him. Am I understood?" He asked as the stallion nodded gulping as he grabbed the beaten pilot and started to drag him away.

"Wait a second." Luke said as he walked up to the pilot who glared at him.

"You will learn to respect me Kenichi. I was picked as flight lead for a reason and you will respect that. Or I will force you to, I know you wanted action and if Celestia can find a way for us to go back you will be inprisoned and executed for what you've done here. You know what you did is considered treason back home and I should have killed you where you stood. But Im going to give you a chance to prove your not a traitor." He said as Iceman glared at him and spit at him.

"Fuck you sir! Your not my leader, my only leader is Colonel Jake. You could never fill his shoes! So take your chance and shove it! He should have picked me as the new flight lead. The old man must be going crazy if he thinks your better than me!" He yelled as Luke sighed.

"You know this is why we never took you out to hot zones during our patrols. Your to hot headed and think that everything should be given to you. You wouldnt have lasted 5 minutes in a real dog fight with a British Ace or even one of their fresh pilots. Your a good pilot Iceman but your lust for battle is your undoing. Take him away." Luke said as Rainbow glared at the pilot as he glared at her.

"Fucking horses. Should turn you all to glue and be done with it." He said as growled.

"Fucking asshole." She said as she looked over at Luke to see him gone. She looked around the area for the human before spotting him on one of the trucks hoods outside the guard post with a cig in hand inhaling deeply before breathing the mist out with a sigh.

She waked towards him and sat beside him as he gave her a tired smile as she scooted over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Its not your fault Luke. Iceman has been getting worse and worse since he's been here. So dont blame yourself." She said as he pulled her close to him in a hug as she wrapped her arm around his back and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Rain." He said as he layed his head on hers. The two had gotten really close to one another over the last three weeks and have even went on a date a few times and had a great time every time.

"What was High Roller to Mai?" She asked as he sighed.

"He was her husband and my best friend, a man I saw as a brother. He gave his life to save me." He said as she wrapped a wing around the man and held him tighter.

"Well I better go, I gotta get back to work." He said as he pulled away from his friend and hopped off the truck with her right behind him.

"Ill see you later Rain." He said as she nodded and watched him walk away cursing herself before she headed home.

(Post brig)

Kenichi glared at the guard that was watching him who was glaring back at him.

"Fucking ape." He said as Kenichi huffed

"Damn saddle horse." He said as the stallion growled.

"I can see why your leader chose Chief Valentine over you. Your a reckless human that would do nothing but get your team killed. The battlefield isnt for the weak." He said as the man growled.

"Fuck you." He said as the stallion smirked.

"Im actually interested in the way of you humans. Your leader said that in your homeland you would be shot where you stood. You bring shame on your family name boy." The stallion said as Kenichi smirked.

"Im gonna show you to respect those that are your betters you fucking glue stick." He said as he reared his fist back and slamed it into bars making the iron doors fly into the stallion knocking the stallion out as Kenichi walked out with a wicked grin on his face.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT!"

"IT CAME FROM THE BRIG!"

Kenichi frowned as he ran back into the cell and punched the wall down and headed for the hangers. He heard a alarm go off at the post as he got to the hangers. He headed to his fighter and hid inside as he saw Mia and Luke run out of the manor towards the guard post.

"GO MAI IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" He heard Luke yelled as he saw Rainbow flew to them.

"LUKE WHATS GOING ON!?"

"I dont know lets head overthere and find out." He said as they took off towards the guard post. He smirked as he watched them go down the hill towards town.

"Fucking jackasses." He said as he opened his fighter and started her up before taxing out of the hanger before heading to the runway that was built behind the manor.

Luke and the others had just gotten to the guard post before they heard the afterburners of one of the fighters begining to take off.

"Get back to the manor! Rain see if you can stop him go now!" He yelled as she nodded and shot off to the manor with the others behind her.

Rainbow saw the plane begining to take off and saw Kenichi flip her off making her growl and take off towards him.

"You fucking dick head get out of the plane now!"

"Go fuck yourself bitch." He said as he pulled his sidearm and pointed it right at Dash as her eyes went wide before firing.

BLAM! BLAM!

"AH!" She fell to the tarmac as he took off into the sky as Luke got to her while she held her stomach.

"Hold on Rain just hold on!" He said as he scooped her up and headed for the hospital.

"Mai shoot that bastard down!" Luke said over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the hosptial.

"Im on it!" She said as she sprinted for her fighter and shot into the sky after the traitor.

[HAMMER 2 TAKING OFF!]

[HAMMER 2 THIS IS OVERLORD WHATS GOING ON]

[OVERLORD HAMMER 3 HAS GONE ROGUE HE SHOT HAMMER 4 AND IS MOVING TOWARDS THE BORDERS OF EQUESTRIA]

[ROGER THAT TAKE HIM DOWN HAMMER 2]

[ROGER THAT OVERLORD HAMMER 2 GOING HOT] She said as she hit Mach 6 and went after Kenichi

(4 hours later)

Luke sat in the waiting room as Mai walked in. He looked up at her as she shook her head making him grit his teeth when she sat down beside him.

"I lost him when he went to the griffon border." She said as he growled.

"I shouldnt have sent her after him alone." He said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dont worry Luke she's going to make it." She said as a nurse walked out and smiled.

"She wants to see you Luke." She said as he jumped up and ran to her room.

He opened her door and saw her smile at him with a bandage wrapped around her stomach as he went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug surprising her before she smiled and hugged him back.

"I was scared Id loose you Rain." He said as she smiled with a blush as she hugged him tighter.

"Hey Im not only the fastest pegasus in the world but im pretty tough to you know." She said as they pulled back.

"So when can I get out of here and we can fly again?" She asked as he smiled.

"Not for another few days. The first shot hit you dead center but the second missed you completely." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah that bastard's gonna get it the next time I see him." She said as Luke sighed.

"He got away so the border air guards have been tripled and from what I heard you guys have a satilight watching for any kind of mobilization of any other countries military." He said as she nodded and layed back down and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Hey Luke I wanted to ask you something earilier." She said as he turned his attention to her.

"Um if you can would you come to the Gala with me?" She asked blushing as he looked at her confused.

"The what?" He said as she looked at him shocked.

"The Gala, the biggest party of the year! You want to go with me?" She said again as he nodded.

"Sure Rain as long as we dont mobilize for war or something. When is it?"

"Its next weekend and you have to bring formal wear and its kind of boring with a lot of stuck up people there and has boring music." She said as he scoffed.

"Rain I dont care about the party I care about you chick. Your so subborn sometimes its not even funny." He said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe but you love it." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah I wouldnt change you at all." He said as she blushed.

"Thanks Luke that means a lot to me." She said as she felt him kiss the top of her head making her blush bright red.

"Ill get out of your way Rain and let you get some rest." He said as he started to walk out before she grabbed his hand making him look back at her pleading face.

"Please. Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked as he smiled and pulled a couch over by her bedside as they two started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(That weekend)

"WATCH THE SKIES MARES AND STALLIONS AS THE AIR FORCE SHOWS US WHAT IT CAN DO!" The announcer said as the Wonderbolts shot over the crowd followed by Mai and Luke as they screamed over the cheering crowd . Rainbow cheered with her firends as they watched their friends perform death defying stunts. She held her breath as she saw Mai and Luke hit Mach 3 and scream towards each other before turning at the last second and taking off into the sky.

"This is AWESOME!"

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy who was pumping her fist in the air as her friends looked at her. She looked at them and sqeaked as Rainbow smiled.

"Glad to see that your enjoying the show Fluttershy. I thank your enjoying it more than even me." Rainbow said as she watched the fighters shoot into the sky twisting around each other and she saw their engines shut off and black smoke came from the taill end as they started to fall.

The crowd gasped as they continued to fall as Dash was about to take off when she saw them pull up and engage their bottom thrusters slowing their decent and fired up the afterburners as they shot back into the sky. The crowd cheered as Rainbow sighed and put her hand on her chest and cheered with others.

Luke smiled as he flew over the stadium of cheering fans he had heard that back in the day pilots would put on air shows for fans.

[HAMMER 2 LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WE CAN DO]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 1 ON YOUR SIX]

The two aces flipped at once hit full throttle blasting towards stadium as they hit Mach 6 right over the stands and shot some flares.

BOOOM

[AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS EQUESTRIA'S NEWEST ALLY. CHIEF VALENTINE AND CAPTAIN MAI WATASHI IN THEIR F-76 BARACUDA.] He said as they all cheered seeing the fighters fly back and land on the runway as they taxied to the end of the runway as the Wonderbolts took to the sky.

Rainbow saw Luke and Mai wave to the crowd as they cheered while Rainbow looked at her friends that were distracted and snuck away towards the pilots area.

Rainbow walked down the stairs and circled around the stands to the private area just for pilots and Wonderbolts. She saw a guard that was bored out of his mind as he spotted Rainbow and sighed.

"Sorry lady but this place is for Wonderbolts and humans only." He said as she smiled.

"Its cool man Im a friend of Chief Valetine's." She said while she moved to go past him but he blocked her way.

"Look I cant do that miss the pilots are resting right now." He said as Rainbow sighed and pulled out her phone putting it on speaker as she called Luke.

{Yo Rain whats up?}

"Hey Luke I wanted to came and chill with you."

{Sure just tell the guard I said that you can.}

"Thanks Luke."

{No prob}

Rainbow looked at the stallion with a smirk who grunted and opened the door as she walked through the door and saw Luke's fighter. She looked around and saw a office in the back and walked towards it.

She opened the door and could hear music coming from a back room. She went and opened the and in front of her was Luke who was drying his hair. Her eyes traveled down his body and her eyes widen when she saw her target and her face turned blood red.

"You know Rain its not nice to stare at a mans junk you know." He said as he looked at her and wrapped his waist in the towel as he smiled at her with a faint blush as she yelled and covered her eyes.

"Oh man Im sorry Luke!" She yelled as he laughed.

"Dont worry about it Rain Im used to it from the base I was at. We actually had co-ed quarters and showers so its no big deal for me." He said as she turned around from staring at him.

"Do you mind giving me a sec? I need to put on my clothes." He said as she nodded as left the room. After a while he came out with loose cargo pants and a tight T-shirt and tenis shoes before he went outside to see Dash looking at his fighter.

"So whats up rain?" He asked while she continued to look at the plane.

"Just wanted to chill with you for a while. What are you doing after this?" She asked and looked at him with blush still on her face.

"Spits and the others wanted me and Mai to come to a party later after this is over. You want to come?" He asked making her smile.

"Hell yeah! When is the- " She watched as Lukes arm lit up as it started to play music making her eyebrow raise. (Close but no cigar by Weird AL)

"Yo Spits whats up?" He asked Rainbow crossed her arms.

{Hey Luke we just got done with the show where are you?}

"Im in over by the office. Ill wait till you guys are done with your shower before we head out."

{Cool Ill be over there in a minute just chill there. Wheres Mai at?}

"She isnt coming and Im not going to be staying long. Not a big fan of crowds." He said and smiled at Rainbow making her grin.

{Oh well ok} She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh and Im bringing Rain with me to. That cool with you guys?" He said a the line stayed silent for a second.

{Yeah its cool Luke just make sure she is in some kind of dress since we're gonna have some big wigs there}

"Got it Spits talk when you get here." He said and hung up the phone and looked at Rainbow who sighed.

"Whats up Rain?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing just that Spits and Fleetfoot have the hots for you." She said sounding a little irritated making him smile and pull her into a hug.

"Now Rain you arent jealous are you?" He asked smiling a little hearing her snort

Yeah right! Me jealous? Please. Why would I be jealous of those mares?" She said as she hovered in the air looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I dont know maybe its because they are crushing on me?" He said as she sputtered.

"What you think your some kind of ladies man or something?" She said sounding smug as she grinned at him and got nose to nose with him.

"Oh I know I am. Besides I didnt see you complaining when you saw me naked a while ago." He said watching her blush making him smile.

"Th. Thats different! You where naked and cought me off guard!" She said crossing her arm while he rolled his eyes.

"Still didnt hear you complaining." He said as she huffed.

"Shut up! Besides its not like Im crushing on you anyway! I dont care who you date or anything." She said landing with shrug and saw him smirk and raise eyebrow.

"Well ok if thats how you feel maybe Ill ask them out on a night or two. I know that Scratch wanted me to go with her out to Canterlot later this week for one of her gigs. Even Octavia wants me to come to one of her concerts after the Gala. Hmmm I got to talk to Ditzy, she wanted me to watch Dinky while she goes on a date with that Doctor guy." He said and looked at Rainbow whos eye was twitching and could see her fists balled up tight.

"But tonight its just us, why dont you go pick out a dress and Ill meet you back home in a bit ok? I might even take you out to eat afterwards." He said giving her a small peck on the cheek as her wings started to stiffen making her groan.

"Your such a wing tease Luke! Ugh. Ok Ill see you at home then." She said and pulled her friend into a hug before taking off just as the Wonderbolts team walked in.

"Hey Luke! Great job out there man!" Soarin said bumping fists with the human.

"Thanks dude. You guys were great out there to." Luke said as he gave Spitfire and Fleetfoot a charming smile.

"Ladies you were awesome out there cant wait for the next show with you guys." He said making the mares blush and Soarin roll his eyes.

"Well Im gonna hit the showers." He said and saw the mares nod.

"Go ahead I need to talk to Luke anyway." Spitfire said and motioned for Fleetfoot to go on ahead who narrowed her eyes at her before she walked away to the showers with Soarin.

Luke turned to Spitfire who looked nervous with the way her ears were splayed back and she kept figeting.

"Whats up Spits I havent seen you this nervous is something wrong." He asked getting a little worried about his friend as she shook her head.

"Um no but I wanted to know if we could you know hang out sometime like not at work like you know just us and I dont know fly together some time just having fun." She said looking up at him nervously and saw him smile.

"Is that all? Spits I can hang with you anytime you want. All you got to do is call me. How bout this me and Mai are getting together and are going to have some fun out in this abandoned town called Elkhorn a few miles west of Ponyville day after tomorrow. Its was just going to be us two since Rain is working that day." He said as he threw his arm around her shoulders missing her blush.

"But we're also bringing most of the guards to give some training. Im going shopping for some airsoft or paintball guns in the morning so if you want you and the others can join me." He said as she beamed at him.

"Sweet that sounds fun! Ill let the others know later tonight. You Mr Valentine need to go get dressed we're leaving right after we're done here." She said as he nodded and headed for his fighter to head home and get dressed for the evening.

(3 hours later)

Luke and Rainbow were bored as well as the Wonderbolts they were all dressed up for tonight with the Wonderbolts in their military dress clothes along with Luke while Rainbow was in a sexy little black dress.

Right now they were at the bar as they all looked at the nobles of Equestria. For the past 3 hours since they got there all they did was shake a few hands grin before heading to the bar and chatting a little with each other as it died down to them just staring at the big wigs.

"This is boring. Can we leave now?" Rainbow asked as Luke sighed.

"Yeah lets head out. Ill see you guys later, Spits if your going shopping with me in the morning meet me at my place and then we'll head out ok?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Cool Ill see you later Luke." She said as they walked out arm in arm.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow?" Fleetfoot asked as Spitfire smirked.

"Im going shopping for gun with him tomorrow and if you guys want in the day after that we're going to that old abandoned town Elkhorn for some training with them." She said as the two nodded.

"Cool sounds fun Im in." Soarin said

"Oh yeah Im so in." Fleetfoot said as she narrowed her eyes at Spitfire who glared at her. Soarin could swear he could see sparks fly.

(With Rainbow and Luke)

Luke and Dash were walking arm in arm down the streets of Canterlot with her head on his shoulder.

"So big buy were are we going?" She asked as he smiled down at her.

"Well I was thinking of a proper meal and a bit of fun." He said as she grinned.

"Now your talking! So where to?" She asked as he pulled her towards a building where they could hear the bass bumping. They walked up to the door and saw a bouncer there as he looked at them.

"Go ahead."

The two grinned as they rushed inside and went to the bar to get some drinks. Luke smiled as he watched Dash go to the dance floor and started to dance before some stallions came up to her and started to dance with her. Luke watched his friend have fun before she left the floor and headed over to him.

"Hey Luke guess who it is!?" She yelled leading the stallions over to him before standing at attention.

"Sir! I didnt know you would be here sir!" One said as the other stood ram rod straight.

"Dust, Flash. At ease boys your off duty no reason to be formal." He said as they sighed before grinning.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dash asked as they smiled.

"On leave for a while. Came down here to have some fun." Dust said as Dash smiled.

"So Dash you want to dance again?" Flash asked as she looked at Luke.

"What? Dont look at me your a big girl. Kickem in the dick if they get to grabby." He said as they flinch while Dash smiled though her eyes showed some disappiontment.

"Ok come on Flash." She said as she took him by the arm and they went back out on the dance floor.

Dust and Luke sat back and drank as they watched the two dance before Dust spoke up.

"You do know that she's single right?" Dust said as he looked at Luke who smiled and took another drink.

"Yeah I know. Why you trying to give me a hint?" He said as Dust shrugged.

"Just saying sir." He said as Luke took another swig of his drink and headed for the dance floor as a slow song came on. He walked up to the two and smiled.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked as the stallion smirked.

"Go ahead sir she wore me out." He said as Dash scoffed.

"Wuss." She said before smiling and looked at the smirking Luke before getting a grin.

"So is this your plan to sweep me off my feet?" She asked as chuckled.

"I doubt I could win you over one dance." He said as she grinned.

"Damn right you couldnt. So what is your master plan?" She asked as they danced along the floor.

"Well now that would be telling wouldnt it?" He said as she smirked and continued dancing.

"Oh come on at least give me a hint." She said as he twirled her out and caught her hand before bringing her back in with her back to his chest and arms crossed over her chest with one hand in each of his. He layed his head on her shoulder and smirked.

"Ok since youve been such a good girl. Lets just say it involves whiskey, fun times, and a hotel room. Weather they're seperate or single that remains to be seen." He said feeling her wings twitch as she bit her lip keeping a small moan in.

"Oh and what makes you think it might be single." She said as he chuckled.

"I plan to woo you with my manly charms before taking you back to my place." He said as she laughed and spun in his arms and continued to dance.

"Oh and how do you think thats going so far?" She asked as he dipped her while she ran her leg up his.

"I think Im doing pretty good." He said hearing her laugh while he pulled her back up just as the music ended. They were startled when they heard the club clapping and looked around to see the entire club had stopped and watched them. They blushed and waved before heading back to the bar with Rainbow breathing hard and ordered a shot of whiskey.

They danced through out the night dancing and drinking before they left and continued it at one of the hotels down the road.

(Next morning)

Luke woke up with a weight on his chest and looked down to see Rainbow wrapped around him. She mumbled in her sleep as she felt him shift before falling back to sleep. Memories from last night came to him making him smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Even if you like whiskey you can hold it can you Rain?" He asked the sleeping mare making her mumble and pull him closer. He could feel her bra was missing but she still had thong on. He tried to get out of bed but the mare wasnt having it as she tightened her hold on him and locked her legs with his and threw her wing over him as she moaned.

'Damnit got to let her go back to sleep.' He thought and watched as her get comfortable again. He began to run his fingers through her hair again making her sigh in content before falling asleep again. He sighed and moved as carefully as he could without waking her.

He finally got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. When he started to get everything ready he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Spitfire at the door grinning.

"Hey Lu-mmmpphh!" She looked at him confused as he put his finger over his lips and nodded towards the bedroom.

"Quiet Spits. Dash is asleep. You hungrey?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Starving. What are you making?" She asked watching him flip some pancakes and scramble some eggs. She could see some bacon being made as he poured some cheese in with the eggs.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, got some OJ and milk or you can have some cereal." He said keeping his voice down so he didnt disturb Rainbow.

"Ill have some eggs and pancakes with some OJ please." She said as she heard the sound of hooves coming from the bedroom. Luke set her a gass of OJ down as she started to take a drink when she saw a topless Rainbow Dash in a thong walk in yawning and rubbing her eyes nearly making her spit out her OJ.

"Morning Luke smells good in here." She said as she sat down and saw Spitfire.

"Morning Spitfire." She said yawning again.

"Morning Rain. Oh and Rain you topless, your bra is on the lamp." He said as she looked down and sqeaked before running in the bedroom to get her bra. Spitfire looked at Luke who just waved her look away.

"Nothing happened. She might love whiskey but she cant hold it. She passed out on the bed with me and that was it. The missing bra must have happened while I was asleep." He said as she let out a sigh.

"Oh man kinda reminds me of the time Soarin walked in on me and Fleetfoot in the showers." She said as he smirked and looked at Dash who was sporting a bright blush as she sat down again.

"You dont say? I guess he wasnt the only one to walk in on people in the shower." He said and laughed as Dash's blush got brighter much to the disbeleif of Spitfire.

"You walked in on him? When?" She asked making Rainbow blush harder while she poked her fingers together looking down with a sheepish smile on her face as her wings started to stiffen.

"Um once after the air show and once here." She said as flashes of what happened last night came to her.

"Yeah we'll keep that between us. It was kind of awkard." He said seeing Dash giving him a thankful smile while he served the two mares their plates before he dug in with them.

"Oh come on you two what happened." Spitfire asked as Dash got a silly grin on her face and let out a sigh.

"Drunky over here jumped in the shower with me. I ended up helping her wash since she was to far gone." He said and watched as Spitfire rounded on Dash.

"Really! He washed you?" She said making Dash's blush come back brighter than ever.

"I was drunk ok. Nothing happened he just helped me out is all. I was all sweaty from dancing last night with him and some of the guys from the guard post." She said as Spitsfire sent her a glare only to get one right back at her.

"Anyway! So Rain what are you doing today once you get back to Ponyville?" Luke asked as she swallowed some of her food.

"Flutters has some things she wanted me to help her with and AJ wanted me to come by the farm for something." She said while taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Ok well Ill see you later me and the Wonderbolts are going shopping for some gear and guns." He said as she waved him off.

" Yeah you guys have fun with that." She said taking another bite.

"We will tell AJ and Fluttershy I said hi."Luke said as he go up and grabbed his and Spitfires plates and washed them before putting them in the cabinet.

"Later Rain we have the room till 4 so be sure to be out till then." He said as she nodded shoving more pancakes in her mouth.

"Well lets head back to Ponyville I want to get ready for tomorrow." He said as they headed for the airfield.

(Airfield)

Luke climbed into his fighter while Spitfire put her helmet on.

[YOU GOT ME]

[I READY YOU]

[OK ILL GUIDE YOU OUT]

[ROGER]

Luke started up the fighter and taxied out on to the runway before getting ready to take off.

[TOWER THIS IS HAMMER 1 REQUEST PERMISSION TO TAKE OFF]

[ROGER HAMMER 1 PERMISSON GRANTED USE RUNWAY 3]

[ROGER THAT TOWER] He said as he went to runway 3.

[TOWER HAMMER 1 REAY FOR TAKE OFF]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER 1 YOUR CLEARED FOR TAKEOFF]

[ROGER THAT TOWER HAMMER 1 TAKING OFF]

Luke pushed the throttle forward and felt the fighter lurch as he screamed down the runway gaining speed before he pulled back on the stick and roared into the sky

[HAMMER 1 IS CLEAR OF THE AIR FIELD]

[OK HAMMER 1 LETS HEAD TO THE BARN SO WE CAN GET READY FOR TOMORROW]

[ROGER THAT WONDER 1 ILL MEET YOU AT THE BARN] He said as he pushed the throttle and shot towards the small town.

(Ponyville)

Luke just got finished landing and putting his gear up as Spitfire flew up to him as they bumped fists.

"Ok so looks like we beat those lackers here. Let me call them." She said as she walked off to call her team as he saw a certain gray pegasus fly up to him.

"Hey Luke! Are you still up to babysit tomorroe night?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yep Ill see Dinky tomorrow night after I get me a shower. So where are you guys going?" He asked as she shrugged.

"I dont know he said he had to tell me something important. Wonder what it could be?" She said as he shrugged.

"Dont know Ditzy. You'll just have to wait till later. Anyway I kept you here long enough." He said as she looked at her watch and gasped before zooming off making him chuckle.

He watched as Spitfire kept talking to her team on the phone as his own rang.

"YO SUP SCRATCH!"

{WHATS UP STUD!}

"Not much girl hows it hangin?" He asked as he heard her laugh.

{Bout down to my knee.} She said as he busted out laughing.

"Well your doing better then me and my incy, wency" He said as she scoffed.

{Not from what I heard long dong. So what are you doing today dude?}

"Not much fixing to go gear shopping with the Bolts after that I dont know why whats up?"

{Well look after your done with that I need you to come over to my place and help me with something.} She said sounding a little frustrated.

"Ok Scratch Ill be over as soon as I can ok? You ok?" He asked as she sighed.

{For now I am just please hurry ok? I really need your help.} She said wimpering a little making him narrow his eyes.

"Im coming over right now." He said hearing her gasp a little.

{NO! Dont come over right now please. Just get your gear and hurry over here when your done k?} She said breathing hard as he sighed.

"Ok Scratch Ill be over in a bit after Im done ok?" He said as she groaned.

{K just please hurry ok?} She said.

"Got it. Be over in a bit." He said as they said bye to each other and looked over to see Spitfire walking up to him.

"They're already at the store so lets go." She said as the two went to the sporting goods store.

(1 hour later)

Luke was getting worried as he made his way to Vinyl's house. He knocked on the door and no one answered the door. His worry skyrocketed when he heard a crash inside and tried the door finding it unlocked. He went inside and started to search for his friend. He found her in the kitchen on the floor wimpering.

"VINYL!" He ran over to her and picked her up and pulled her into his lap.

"Vinyl are you ok!? Whats wrong?" He said ignoring the fact that she was naked while he looked her over.

"It hurts please help me." She pleaded as he looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Vinyl? Where does it hurt?"He asked very worried for his friend as she got up on her knees and pushed him on his back.

"Please Luke I need you. It hurts so bad." She said as he felt her staddle his waist.

"Scratch?"

"Please Luke it hurts so bad! I cant take it anymore. Its my heat and this is the worst its ever been." She said wimpering as he held her crotch in pain.

"Please your the only male that cant get me pregnant. Please Im begging you Luke do this for me." She begged as he smiled.

" only if your sure." He said as she smiled before gasping in pain.

"Its been years since I had a stallion and I just cant take it anymore." She said as she ripped his pants off and grabbing him before swollowing him in one go.

"Slow down Vinyl." He said moaning as she bobbed her head making him groan before she let go of him with a wet pop.

"I cant help it dude its been so long I just need this heat to stop!" She said as she positioned herself above him before dropping down on him and let out a silent scream and both their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Vinyl couldnt breath for a few seconds at the feeling of being filled to the brim

It was a few minutes before they got their composer back. Vinyl moaned as she started to bounce on him slow at first before she picked up the pace with him meeting her falls with thrusts.

"Oh god its so hot." Luke said grunting as she pulled his head into her breats while he went to town making her moan loudly at what he was doing.

"Vinyl Im not gonna last long it we keep this pace." He said as she moaned.

"Please just hurry up and cum inside me." She said as she picked it up a notch with him following suit.

"Here we go!" He said as came hard inside her making her world turn to colors as he grabbed her plump butt and slammed into her shooting load after load deep into her to the point she couldnt hold anymore and it started to spill out.

Vinyl sighed in relief and was pulled into his chest as they layed down on the kitchen floor breathing hard.

"Oh sweet Celestia that was the best Ive ever had." She said as he grabbed his pants that she tossed over by the cabinets and grabbed his cigs.

"Oh yeah. Never had anything like that before. You want one we can share this one." He said turning to her only to be pulled into a heavy makeout session. The two battled for dominance before he lost to Vinyl. After a while they pulled back and smiled at each other out of breath.

"Feeling better?" He said conserned as she layed down on his chest sighing in content.

"Very, thank you so much Luke and Im sorry I just threw myself on you but thanks for helping me." She said as they layed there.

"So what now?" He asked as she smiled up at him kissing his chin.

"Well you might as well stay here since it will come back and Ill need you again." She said as he nodded.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" He asked as she layed her head on his chest.

"I just want to lay here for a sec ok. Im really tired." She said as her eyes started to flutter close.

"Well sorry to disappoint but this floor is really cold." He said sitting up making them both moan as he went deeper inside her.

"MMmmmm! Yeah just like that. My bedroom is upstairs on the right." She said as he slid out of her making her moan at the feeling of no longer being filled.

Luke hook his arms under her legs and shoulders before he picked her up bridal style and went upstairs and layed down on the bed with the white mare snuggled up to him.

"So after this is over what then?" He asked as she kissed his neck.

"Friends with benefits." She said running her nails up his chest getting shivers from him making her smile.

"Sounds good to me. At least till we get a real girl or guy." He said as she stopped her ministrations for a second making him look at her.

"What is it Scratch?" He asked looking over at her concerned making her sigh.

"I dont know, its like I want to be more but I dont at the same time." She said and looked up at him seeing him smile.

"Well we could always try Vinyl it never hurt to try and we could aways stay friends if it dont work out." He said seeing her nod and climb back on top of him.

"So if that makes us official ready for round two babe?" She asked grinning as she felt him rise to the challenge.

"Ding Ding" He said as she dropped down on him and the fun started all over.

(9am next morning)

Luke woke up with yet another mare on his chest but this time she was more than just a friend. He pulled her close as she sighed and wrapped her arms around him and hooked her legs with his.

"Vinyl I got to get up. I have to teach today." He said making her hold onto him tighter.

"Mmmm play hooky today. Your really warm." She said as she buried her face in his neck.

"How bout this you let me up and Ill make you your favorite pancakes. Sound good to you?" He asked as she groaned and let go of him.

"Fine but hurry up and get up before I change my mind." She said sitting up watching him get up and stretch.

"See something you like Vinyl?" He said as she got a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh a lot of somethings." She said licking her lips and started to crawl towards him.

"Sorry Vinyl but I got to get you breakfast and then I have to scoot." He said before she grabbed his arm.

"I think I want something else for breakfast." She said pulling him into a deep kiss making him moan and her smirk and pull him on top of her.

"Hard, fast and deep big guy." She said as he smirked and kissed her hard as he slammed into her making her squeal in pleasure and drag her nails across his back as he moved down her neck never breaking pace listening to her and feeling her body as she started to breath harder and harder.

(1 hour later)

Luke just got finished pleasing Vinyl who was at the moment snuggled up in the sheets upstairs after giving her a kiss and bolted to his house then to his friends.

(Guard Post)

Luke jogged up to the guard post with his airsoft gun and gear in hand and saw all of them waiting on him.

"Yo chief! What took you so long?" Mai asked as he sighed.

"Rather not get into it right now so you already told them whats happening right?" He asked seeing her nod.

"Good. Ok guys listen up sorry Im late had a few personal things to take care of. Now everyone load up on the bus we're going to Elkhorn for some hands on training." He said as they smiled getting excited and filed onto the bus before Mai and Luke got on.

As they rolled towards the abandoned town Spitfire came up and sat behind them with Fleetfoot and Soarin.

"So Luke where were you at this morning?" Spitfire asked. Luke could feel his friends eyes boring into him.

"I slept with Vinyl Scratch helping her out with her heat." He said as they all went wide eyed.

"Wow never saw that one coming. So how was it?" Mai asked smiling at her blushing friend.

"Well she was very um hot. She said she hasnt had a stallion in years and this heat was one of the worst she ever had" He said and looked over at Spitfire and Fleetfoot who were nodding.

"Thats really dangerous. She should know better than to go that long without some kind of help. A few mares have gone mad because they did that during their heat cycle." Fleetfoot said with a nodding and worried Spitfire.

"She wasnt to um rough was she?" She asked as he smiled.

"Nah she does like to bite and Im pretty sure I have scratch marks on my back." He said and lifted his showing them the marks.

"Yep she got you pretty good. Some mares have hurt their partner during the heat seasons and for her to go this long Im surprised your not exhausted." Spitfire said as Soarin nodded.

"No kidding. Lightning Strike one of the mares in my herd is pretty rough and during one of her heats she accidentally pulled one of my wings out of socket. Wasnt fun." He said wincing at the memory.

"Ouch dude thats got to hurt. Wait did your say one of your mares? You got more than one?" Luke asked as the stallion smiled.

"Yep Im married to 6 mares right now with two pregnant. Didnt Rainbow tell you about herds or anything?" He asked as Luke shook his head.

"No subject never came up." He said hearing Mai groan.

"Ok chief the way it is here is that since the male population is so small im sure you noticed. They have herd or harems is what we would call it." She said

"Hm well we'll talk about it later right now lets get some training done." He said as the abandoned town came into view. As they were pulling into the town his arm lit up.

(Skrillex- kyoto)

"Sup Scratch."

{Sup stud hey are you still coming to my consert tomorrow?}

"Yeah why wouldnt I?" He asked as she sighed.

{Ok cool meet me in the VIP room when you get there I got something for you}

"Ok Ill see you tomorrow then Scratch."

{Later stud}

He ended the call and looked to see the sly grins of Mai and Soarin and the narrowed eyes of Spitfire and Fleetfoot.

"Something tells me your more than just friends with our resident DJ." Mai said as he sighed.

"Yeah me and her decided to give dating a shot. No big deal we're just seeing how this goes and if it goes good then great." He said as the other two mares growled.

"You do know that Rainbow is gonna be pissed right?" Soarin said as Luke grunted.

"Rainbow made it clear that she didnt care who I dated and I quote "Its not like Im crushing on you" end quote. Besides its not like I havent tried to go further in my relationship with Rain. She just avoids the question of us going steady and then heads home. Ive asked her out a few times but she's turned me down. Plus Scratch and me have been friends just as long as Rain and me and she isnt scared to tell you how it is and she's a blast to be with." He said smiling thinking of all the times he's hung out with the DJ and Octavia.

"Plus we just kind of click we both love music though she loves dubstep more than anything but she's open minded and just fun to be around not that Rain isnt either but since Im staying here I want to build a life here. Even if I thought it could be with Rain Im not gonna wait forever." He said as the others nodded.

"I can see where your coming from but she's still gonna be upset." Soarin said as Luke shrugged.

" Rain had plenty of chances and trust me Scratch can take care of herself." He said thinking of all the times they had either boxed together or just wrestled around. She had a mean left hook and kick. He looked up and smiled as they came to a stop by the old town hall.

"Ok everyone off the bus and Ill split you into 2 teams." He said as they all filed off the bus and stood in formation.

(Ponyville)

Vinyl walked with a small limp practacly glowing and a proud smile on her face as she bobbed her head to the music. She saw Ditzy who waved at her friend and walked up to her.

"Hey Ditzy! Whatcha doin?" She said as the mare smiled at her.

"Hey Vinyl! You ok your limping a little bit." She said hearing her friend let out a dreamy sigh.

"Well my new boyfriend helped me with my heat last night and I just feel great!" She said while her friend gasped.

"Oh I didnt know that you were dating. Are you pregnant yet or have you checked yet?" She asked as Vinyl laughed.

"Nah Im not pregnant at all!" She said giggling at the shocked look on her friends face.

"Oh so he didnt you know, inside you?" She asked as Vinyl nodded.

"Trust me girl he did. Ive never felt that good before." She said getting a blush on her face and bitting her lip a little bit.

"How are you not pregnant then? Everyone knows that if a stallion does that in a mare she's pretty much garenteed to be pregnant." She said totally confused looking at her smiling friend.

"Well it wasnt a stallion it was Luke." She said smirking at her friend wided eyed expression.

"WHAT!" She yelled as others on the street looked at them.

"Yep Luke and me are dating and he's the one that helped me with my heat." She said with a proud smile.

"So how was he?" She asked watching Vinyl get a goofy look in her face making Ditzy smile wickedly at her.

"Come on Vinyl he couldnt have been that good." She said as Vinyl snapped her head to her and give a smug grin.

" I came 6 times, four times last night and twice this morning. All caused by him." She said watching her friends jaw drop to the ground.

"Damn wish I knew that before I met the Doc." She said sounding a little disappionted.

"So what are you guys doing tonight? Luke told me he was watching Dinky tonight so you can be on a date." She said as Ditzy shrugged.

"Dont know but he said it was important. But enough about me you Vinyl Scratch have picked up one hell of a male. Do you think he wants a herd?" She said as Vinyl shrugged.

"Dont know we just started dating last night. Thats kind of a leap dont you think? Besides if we do get serious I know the first mare Ill ask." She said looking at Ditzy who had her head cocked.

"Who?" She said making Vinyl facepalm.

"Rainbow! Duh it isnt like its a secret everyone knows she likes the guy." Vinyl said like it was obvious.

"What are you talking about Vinyl? Rainbow doesnt like Luke like that." She said looking at the now confused mare.

"Why do you say that? I know she does just from the way she looks at the guy and how they always hang out." She said confused.

"I dont know but Ive heard Luke ask her out a few times and she always turned him down. Dont know why but she does he's even asked me if he offended her one time when he asked." She said looking at her shocked friend.

"Really? Wow that saved me a awkward moment." She said as Ditzy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah though I think Rarity likes him and from what I heard yesterday from what Rainbow was mumbling to herself was that both female members of the Wonderbolts like him to." She said as Vinyl nodded.

"Hmm I have to remember that and I think Tavi likes him to. So whats Dinky think about Luke coming over tonight?" She said and watched a big smile go across the mares face.

"Oh she cant wait for tonight! She adores Luke and Mai. She wont stop asking me when Im going on my date so she can play with Luke. I think she has a small crush on him, its really cute. He's really good with kids Vinyl you really lucked out with that one." She said as Vinyl smiled.

"Yeah but its a little early to be talking about kids. But anyway Ill talk to you later Ditzy I need to go set up for my gig tomorrow night. Catch you later." She said heading to the train station.

(Later that afternoon in Elkhorn)

"Objective spotted. Move from cover to cover I dont like this. Its to quiet." Captain Shield breaker said watching his men secure the area and the hostages.

He sighed this would be the 8 out of the 10 games they played from open combat to hostage rescue. So far Mai and Luke were in the lead by a land slide. The only reason they lost the last two was because they were over ran by sheer numbers and even then they held there own till the bitter end taking down large amounts of his men before falling.

"Fan out and watch your corners I dont want any surprises." He said as he looked out the window of the two story building that they held the hostages in scanning the area.

'Where are they?' He thought before he felt something slide over his throat making him sigh and layed down looking up seeing a grinning Mai holding a red marker.

"Situational awareness Captain Shield." She said as he smiled and grunted and watched as Luke took out the last guard before setting the hostages free and arming them with the guards weapons as they began to retreat out the way they came leaving a bang grenade under one of the guards.

He waited for another 5 minutes when one of the other guards spotted them and sounded the alarm. After 15 minutes they heard the air horn sound signaling the game was over.

They all met up in the middle of town and saw Luke with Fleetfoot on his back.

"Ok gentalmen and ladies! Before we head back I need to know what you guys thought about this." Luke said as they all smiled.

"This was awesome! A real hands on and real world situations. It really shows that we need to do this more often. Its embarassing how many times the supposed elite of Equestria were beaten by two people. Im going to send in a report to the princess and Shining Armor so we can get some more training out of this like air support and vehicals to make it more real life." He said as they agreed.

"If we go to war with a place like the griffons since most of the Diamond Dogs are more of a unorganized band of thugs we need to be prepared for something major and these results should help. The military has become lazy and its about time we started to really train for real world situations." He said with everyone nodding.

"Well said Captain Shield ok everyone lets load up and make sure you have your weapons with you." He said as they got their gear before getting on the bus and headed home.

(Ponyville)

They pulled up to Ditzy's house letting Luke off as he waved to his friends and headed for the house. He knocked on the door and heard a tiny voice call out to him. He looked down and saw Dinky open the door making him smile at her.

"Well hey there little lady may I come in?" He asked as the filly giggled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Luke! Momma's in the kitchen." She said wiggling out of the mans grip and ran to her mother.

"MOMMA LUKE IS HERE!" She yelled as he came in with his gear still on. Ditzy looked up and smiled at the man. She was in a form fitting black dress with muffin ear rings.

"Wow you could have went home to change." She said as he smiled.

"Please Im sure that little Dinks couldnt wait till I came over so I didnt want to make her wait." He said picking up the little filly who wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezing him.

"Besides I brought some clothes with me and some shampoo and stuff. So if you dont mind Ill take a bath here." He said while she shook her head.

"No go ahead you know where the bathroom is if you want take Dinky with you she's been outside all day and stinks." She said as the humphed before Luke blew on her neck getting a squeal and laugh from her.

"Ok well go ahead and have fun me and stinky here will get a bath and I got some fun stuff we can do after that." He said tickling the filly.

"Like what?" She asked grabbing her purse and looked back at the two.

"I have some movies from my world that I think she'll like and some games for later." He said smiling at Dinky.

"Ok have fun you two. Ill be back around 10" She said as they waved goodbye to the mare who said goodbye and closed the door.

"Well little lady you heard your mother we stink so lets go to the bath." He said taking off up the stairs with the giggling filly.

(10 minutes later)

The two came back out with towels on their heads and went down stairs. Dinky had on a set of PJ's with muffins on them while Luke had on some loose shorts. As the two got to the foot of the stairs they heard a knock at the door making them smile as she opened the door to see the grinning faces of the CMC and their sisters.

"Hey girls ready for your sleep over?" He asked the fillies as they came running inside.

"YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" They yelled as he narrowed his eyes.

"HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU THREE ABOUT INSIDE VOICES?" He yelled making them wince.

"Sorry Luke we just go a little carried away." They said as he smiled.

"No problem did you girls already eat and take a bath?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"Ok well go wash up and then come down for supper." He said as they smiled and ran upstairs. He turned back to the three gaping mares and smiled.

"Hey AJ, Rain, Lady Rarity." He said still smiling as they shook their heads and looked at him with blushes on their faces.

"Hey partner thanks for lookin after the youngin for me tonight. Ah got a date tonight and ah had to scramble to find a babysitter since Big Mac and Granny are away to Appleloosa." She said as he shrugged.

"Its no biggie you guys itll just be more fun for Dinky and me." He said as they smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight Rain got a hot date?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yep Im heading out with Thunder Lane again tonight and we're heading off to Canterlot for the night out on the town." She said as he looked at her in shock.

"You never told me you were dating Rain." He said getting a little angry.

"Yeah we've been dating since before you guys came we're trying to keep it all hush hush since you know co worker relationships are bad and all that." She said as he grunted.

"You could have told me that Rain instead of making me look like a ass." He said making her grimace.

"Yeah sorry about that big guy. Just didnt really want to say it out in public you know." She said as he sighed.

"Ok Dash." He said making her wince. He only said Dash when he was angry at her but she couldnt really blame him as he turned his attention to Rarity who was still admiring his sculped upper body.

"So Rarity you going on a date tonight to?" He said as a little bit of his anger slipped into his words making Rainbow wince again.

"Oh heavens no. I just need some time to myself tonight is all." She said as he gave her a apologetic smile.

"Ok well ladies have fun and leave everything to me." He said as the girls nodded as he closed the door missing Dashes apologetic look.

He turned to see Dinky looking up at him grinning and scooped her up.

"So Dinky what are you thinkin about doing tonight and what do you want to eat?" He asked watching the filly take a thinking pose.

"Can we have some Mac and cheese with some of that cabbage you made last time? Oh and can you make some of that bread like last time?" She asked making him smile.

"Sure sweet heart but I cant make the bread until the others get out of the shower so we can go to the store. I have to get some beer and other stuff." He said and heard the others come down the stairs as he got a idea and pulled up his contacts and called Rarity.

{Hello darling what can I do for you?}

"Hey Rarity are you soaking yet?"

{No not yet I havent made it home yet why?}

"Hey could you do me a huge favor and go pick up a six pack of beer and bring it over. Im going to be cooking with it."

{Um ok darling. How are you going to cook with it?} She asked making him smirk.

"Well if you want you can try some of it once I make it. Im sure you'll love it."

{Ok darling Ill be there as fast as I can.}

"Thanks Rares your beautiful you know that right." He said and heard the mare giggle.

{Flattery will get you every where darling. Ill be there in a jiffy.} She said as they hung up while he started the Mac and cheese with Dinkies help before he started on the greens.

(16 minutes later)

Luke was stirring the cabbage and heard Rarity knock on the door.

"Sweetie Belle go let your sister in please." He said as the filly jumped off the couch and ran to the door letting her sister in.

"Hey sis what are you doing here and whats with the bags?" She asked while the mare walked in and to Luke.

"Luke called me and wanted me to pick up some things at the market and I want to know what he plans to cook with it." She said putting the bags on the table.

"Thanks Rares I owe you one." He said smiling at the mare who blushed.

"It was no problem darling so what do need you these for?" She asked pulling out the six pack of beer.

"Oh Im gonna make some beer bread. Its a delicasy where Im from." He said peaking the mares interest.

"Hm well I think I can stick around for a while to try it." She said heading into the living room with the fillies who were watching a funny show on the holo screen.

"What are you girls watching?" She asked watching what looked like silly monsters running around with a human girl.

"Its called Monsters Inc. Its really funny." Scootaloo said giggling. Rarity smiled and looked back at the kitchen and went to help her crush.

"You want any help darling?" She asked as he turned and smiled at her.

"Sure thanks Rarity if you dont mind could you put the beer bread in the oven while I go make some dessert for the kids." He said

"Of course darling what are you making?"

"Rice pudding its one of the girls favorite." He said as he went about his mission. After Rarity put the pans in the oven she called the girls for supper and gave them each a plate.

"Here you go girls. Scootaloo! No flying in the house you know that young lady." She scolded the filly as she dropped to the ground giving a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Rarity." She said when she felt Luke rub her hair.

"Its cool Scoots just dont do it again I dont want you to knock anything over" He said smiling down at her.

"KAY!" She said as Rarity gave her some food.

"Have you eaten yet Rarity?" He asked just when her stomach growled making her blush and smile.

"No not yet but I dont want to impose on your night with the girls." She said as he gave her a plate.

"Your could never impose on me Rarity. Get something to eat and Ill be in there with the kids in just a second." He said smiling at her.

"Oh fine I can never say no to you darling." She said getting her a sizable portion when he came in right behind her getting some as well.

"Darling hurry up this is a interesting movie the girls picked." She called from the living room making him smile.

"Im coming beautiful just let me check the bread." He called back checking on the bread before joining them on the large couch with Rarity on one side him on the other of the girls and smiled at the blushing mare and got comfortable watching the movie with the girls.

(30 minutes later)

Luke heard the timer go off and got up and grabbed the bread and sat them on the counter to cool.

He went back to them and sat down with them and pulled Dinky in his lap as the others snuggled up to him while Rarity got up and headed upstairs to get a bath.

Luke looked down and saw the fillies fighting sleep making him smile and kiss them on the heads.

"Ok girls come on its time for bed." He said picking up Dinky who snuggled into him as the other three groaned but followed him upstairs to Dinky's room and unrolled their sleeping bags and climbed in and kissed each girl making them smile.

"Night Luke." They said making him smile and shut off the lights and left the door cracked a little bit.

"Night girls Ill see you in the morning." He said as Raity came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel.

"Hey Rarity the girls are in bed already." He said making her smile. She was in a oversized t shirt and booty shorts as they walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and shared one of the loaf of breads.

"This is really good Luke. Your gonna have to show me how you made it." She said making him smile.

"Sure but I cant give you the secret sweets that I put in it." He said making her pout.

"Your no fun." She said as he went into the living room and pulled out the bed.

"Come on its late so why dont you stay the night. Im sure that Ditzy wont mind and I have a feeling she wont be back tonight." He said making her blush hard and start to stutter.

"Oh um darling Im flattered that you want to but dont you think we're moving a bit fast? I mean we should at least have a date or -mmmhp." She looked at him seeing his smiling face making her blush harder.

"Calm down Rarity I dont mean it like that. I mean just to sleep is all." He said as she made a O face.

"Well I feel silly now." She said hearing him chuckle.

"Dont worry about it Rares. Now Im sure your tired so lets get some sleep ok. I got to get ready for some work with AJ tomorrow. If your free you want to meet me at the spa I could use a massage." He said making her smile and nod.

"That sounds lovely. Its a date then." She said as he smiled.

"Ok then well lets get to sleep." He said laying down and pulling the covers over himself. He felt Rarity moving around till she scooted up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rarity?"

"Shhhh. Just go to sleep Luke." She said and pulled him closer and started to drift off to sleep.

"Night Rarity."

"Goodnight Darling."


	3. Chapter 3

(That Morning)

Rarity woke up to the smell of breakfast. She felt around for Luke and when she couldnt find him she groaned and looked up to see the shirtless human at the stove with the girls chatting about what they were going to do today.

"Morning Rares. You hungrey?" He asked as she got up off the bed just as Ditzy walked through the door with a smile on her face.

"Morning Ditzy! Hungry?" Luke asked as she slid into a seat as Rarity joined them.

"Starving. The Doctor had to leave early this morning and I was missing home." She said and looked around.

"Im surprised that nothing is broken or anything. No offence but usually when the crusaders come by something breaks. How do you do it?" She asked as he smiled.

"They know Im not scared spank their butts if they do break something or not listen when I tell them to do something. They learned that the hard way." He said glancing at the girls who were looking very interested in their food.

"Ah yes I remember now they were going to explore the forrest when you found them." Rarity said glancing at the fillies.

"Yeah and they decided to give me lip so I showed them what I thought of that." He said as Rarity chuckled.

"Yes the look of shock on my sisters face was pricless as Im sure the others were as well." She said hearing him chuckle.

"Indeed. Though I never had to spank Dinky. She's my little angle." He said looking at the filly who was beaming with a small blush.

"Now that you ladies are fed I have to run. Glad you had fun last night girls and its always a pleasure being in your company Rarity. Have fun today ladies and Ill see you at the spa later today before I go and see Vinyl for her gig tonight." He said grabbing his gear and throwing a shirt on much to Rarity's disappointment.

"Oh by the way darling who are you going to the Gala with?" She asked while a blush creeped up on her face.

"Well Rain asked me to go but if she's planing on taking me and then meet up with Thunder then if you would like I can take you Rarity. Ill meet you at the front door if thats her plan since Vinyl is going to Manehatten that night Im sure she wont mind if I take you out for a night on the town." He said making her smile.

"Its settled then Ill meet you at the front door then darling." She said watching him give each of the girls a kiss on the heads.

"Bye girls." He said moving over to Rarity and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at the spa beautiful." He said heading out the door missing the silly grin on Raity's face and the dreamy sigh she let out.

"Girl you got it bad with that one." Ditzy said giggling as her friend waved her off.

"Please dear you have it just as bad for the doctor. That man is a true gentalman unlike that uncooth prince that I met. Ever since Spike left back to Canterlot with Twilight Ive been really lonely and none of the stallions in this town really live up to my standards." She said sighing watching Ditzy nod.

"True but you do know that he is dating Vinyl right?" She said as Rarity nodded.

"I heard a rumor she was. I need to talk to her when she gets back." She said as the fillies smiled at each other before cleaning up their mess and heading out the door.

(Apple Family Farm)

Luke walked down the road towards the Apple farm after dropping his gear off at the manor. He watched as Applejack bucked one of the apple trees hard. She had a look of anger on her face and bucked it again making the last of the apples fall off.

"Penny for your thoughts AJ?" He said making her spin around before spotting him.

"Hey sugar cube your here early." She said while he narrowed his eyes at her and hopped the fence before leaning back against it with his arms crossed.

"Ok what happened AJ?" He said see how she wouldnt look him in the eye.

"Ah dont know what yall are talkin bout Luke." She said looking all around and heard him sigh.

"Applejack your a horrible liar. What happened?" He said walking towards her as she backed up against the tree.

"Aint nothin to worry yourself about sugarcube." She said looking at the ground and rubbing one of her arms.

"AJ did he try to force himself on you." He asked but she wouldnt say anything and thats all it took making him grit his teeth.

"Fucking bastard!" He said as he started to leave towards town before he felt her grab his arm.

"Let go of me Applejack that stallion is gonna learn not to mess with my friends." He said but she held on tighter and pulled him back.

"Its ok sugar cube ah tought him a lesson he wont ever forget. Ah just really need a friend right now." She said only to feel him pull her into a hug as the dam burst and they fell against the tree with her in his lap as he just held her trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh its ok AJ he wont hurt you no more." He said and could see the bruise on her neck and face making his rage come to a boil.

Luke just held the crying mare in his arms and rocked back and forth with her before picking her up bridal style surprising her.

"What are you doin sugar cube?" She asked looking up at the human that had a serious look on his face.

"Lets get out of the open so no one sees you like this." He said moving into the orchard and could feel her rest her head on his chest.

"Your a true friend Luke. Thank you." She said and looked up at his frowning face.

"Luke?" She was getting worried as he sat her against a tree.

"Sorry AJ." He said hitting a pressure point on her neck making her fall unconsious. He stood up and headed to the town in search of Caramel.

Caramel was walking through town with a swollen lip. He cursed the orange mare for not doing what he told her to. All she had to do was do what he said but no she had to fight him and make him get physical.

He rubbed his swollen lip cursing the mare again as he turned the corner only be on the end of a solid punch to the face breaking his nose and knocking a few teeth out and making him fall on his back crying out in pain.

He looked up just in time to get another hay maker to the face making his vision start to blur as blow after blow rained down on his face before his world went dark.

Luke held the KO'd stallion by his shirt breathing hard trying to calm down.

"LUKE STOP!" He looked up just in time to be tackled by Mai while Captain Shield looked over the stallion.

"Let go of me Mai right now." He said looking at her dead in the eye. She shivered at the look he was giving her as she let him up. He moved over to the stallion on the ground and grabbed him by his hair and began to drag him towards the hospital.

Everyone stopped and looked at the scene in front of them. They saw Luke dragging Caramel to the town center before stopping and set him up against the fountain.

"LADIES PLEASE LISTEN UP AND LISTEN WELL! I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WONDERING WHY CARAMEL IS IN THE STATE HE IS IN RIGHT NOW WELL ILL TELL YOU. LAST NIGHT HE TRIED TO RAPE A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND I WONT STAND FOR IT!" He yelled to the gathered crowd of mares and stallions who glared at the downed stallion.

"IN MY WORLD WE WOULD PUT HIM TO DEATH! BUT I BELIEVE JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED TODAY! THE PAIN HE FEELS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE NIGHTMARES MY FRIEND WILL LIVE WITH! I LEAVE HIM IN YOUR HANDS PONYVILLE CITIZENS!" He yelled as he spit on the stallion and walked back toward the farm to check on Applejack just as police came for Caramel. As he made his way to the farm he felt a large hand grab his arm.

He turned around ready to break whoever was stupid enough to grab him at a time like this. What stopped him was the large red stallion who had a serious look on his face.

"Big Mac." He said and looked at the hand still on his arm before the stallion let go of him.

"Luke. Where is Applejack?" He asked as the human started to walk towards the apple farm.

"She's safe on the farm right now in the orchard taking a nap." He said as the nodded and walked with him back to the farm.

Big Mac and Luke found Applejack still asleep by the tree he left her while Big Mac rushed to his sisters side.

"AJ wake up darlin come on now." He said shaking her a little bit making her groan seeing her eyes flutter open.

"Mac? Luke? What are yall doin here?" She asked before her eyes went wide before narrowing at Luke.

"What did you do?" She said with anger while Luke glared at her.

"I did what needed to be done. Caramel is in jail and the town knows what he is. He will never have a normal life after whats he's done to you." Luke said as Applejack shot to her feet.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT LUKE! AH SAID DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!" She yelled in his face and Luke snapped.

"SO YOU WANT HIM TO WALK AND BE FREE TO TRY AGAIN WITH ANOTHER MARE!? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF HE ACTUALLY RAPED ANOTHER MARE KNOWING YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO STOP IT BUT DIDNT!? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF HE RAPED ONE OF YOU FRIENDS APPLEJACK!?" He screamed in her face as tears went down her face.

"Your my friend Applejack and if that means you have to hate me for doing the right thing for a while then so be it. But I wont apologize for what I did, I made sure that bastard suffers for the rest of his life." He said as she glared at him.

"Get off mah property." She growled as Big Mac stepped in.

"Now AJ you need to-"

"FINE! AND YOUR WELCOME AJ! ITS WHAT FRIENDS DO!" Luke said as he stormed off towards the manor as Applejack growled.

''MAYBE AH DONT NEED A FRIEND LIKE YOU!" She yelled after him and watched him stop for a split second before hopping the fence and storm off to his house.

"A fine mess you done put yourself in AJ." Big Mac said watching his friend head home to blow off some steam.

(Manor)

Luke slammed the door open making Mai and Shield jump as he went to his room to grab his flight suit.

Mai and Shield looked at each other hearing his door slam making them wince.

"Stay here Im going to go talk to him." She said as Shield nodded.

Mai walked upstair and could hear crashing in his room. She knocked on the door and the crashing stopped before the door opened and out walked Luke in his flight suit.

"Ill be back later Mai." Was all he said and headed down stairs making her sigh before heading down herself hearing the front door slam making her wince again.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Shield came up to her.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked as she sighed.

"Yeah he'll be fine just give him some space for now." She looking at where her team mate and friend stormed out.

"He's pretty pissed. I wonder what happened." He said as Mai sighed.

"He probably had a big fight with whoever Caramel tried to rape. This is just like last time." She said giving a tired sigh.

"Last time?" He said as she motioned for him to sit down.

"Back in our world there was a guy that I was dating before I met my husband. Well he was going to fast for me and I wanted to slow things down. Well to make a long story short he tried to rape me and when Luke found out about it he literaly beat the guy to death out on the tarmac. After that we had a huge fight and he didnt speak to me for the better part of that year besides when we were on missions." She said looking down as Shield stared at her in shock.

"Wow no wonder he's pissed." He said as Mai nodded hearing his fighter start up and take off.

"Yeah he had one hell of deja vu experiance." She said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Im sure the chief will be fine." He said as she layed her head on his shoulder sighing.

"It just worries me is all." She said looking back outside.

(With Luke 1 hour later)

Luke shot over Clanterlot at Mach 4 breaking the sound barrier. Pissed wasnt a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling right now. He pressed the throttle all the way up and shot forward hitting Mach 6 in no time feeling the G force hitting his body before he pulled the thottle back and slowed down and flipped the bird around before righting the plane.

He headed for Ponyville at a slow pace just trying to relax when he remembered he would meet with Rarity at the spa and right now a message and sitting in the hot tub sounded great right then. He flew over Ponyville and landed on the airfield before he began to taxi to the hanger.

He climbed out of his fighter and turned to see Rarity at the enterance of the hanger. She looked at him worried and watched him close the cockpit. When he got in front of him she didnt say anything but just wrapped him in a hug.

"Its not your fault darling Applejack just needs some time to cool down. You did the right thing Luke and Caramel is behind bars and wont hurt anyone again." She said and pulled back looking at the human who had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thanks Rarity. Come on lets go to the spa a message and some time in the hot tube sounds good. Just let me get some clothes." He said.

"Of course darling Ill wait for you in the kitchen." She said as they headed inside and he went to change into something more comfortable.

Rarity sighed and waited for her friend when she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it and saw Rainbow.

"Ah hello Rainbow. How can I help you?" She asked the surprised mare.

"What are you doing here Rarity?" She said as Luke came downstairs.

"Hey Rain whats up?" He asked

"Hey big guy can you come with me real quick somethings wrong with AJ and she wont tell me." She said hearing Rarity sigh.

"I know whats wrong with AJ Rain. She's a stubborn mare that wont let her friends help when she needs it thats whats wrong with her. We had a pretty big fight today and right now I dont want to talk to her till she comes to me. Talk to Big Mac if you want anymore info Im done with this topic." He said and walked past the mare with Rarity right behind him and shut the door leaving a stuned before she took off back to the farm.

(Spa)

Rarity sat in her mud bath and could hear Aloe giggle at something Luke was telling her. She smiled as she felt her troubles just ease away.

"How are you doing over there darling?" She called out to him and heard him moan.

"Ohhhhh yeah this is something I needed for a while. Aloe here is amazing at this." He said letting out a groan.

"I think Im going to join you darling." She said and went to the shower to get the mud off her before she came out with towel wrapped around her and layed down on one of the message tables as Lotus came over to her.

"Deep message today dear my lower back is killing me." She said to the mare.

"Of course Ms Rarity." She said as they hear a crack and a deep moan from Luke made both mares look over at the blissful look on Lukes face.

"Oh Aloe you are to good to me. I havent been able to get that spot in years." He moaned.

"Its what I do Luke. So Mai and Shield huh?" She said getting back to the gossip at hand making him smile.

Rarity gave a soft moan as Lotus worked her magic on the mares back getting a pop and hearing Rarity groan in pleasure. She looked up to see the red faced human pretending to look at something else. Rarity smiled as she put on a worried face and tapped the humans hand making him look up at her.

"Are you ok darling your face is really red. Your not getting sick are you?" She asked just when Lotus hit another spot making her gasp and moan.

"Oh I think your well aware of why my face is red Rares." He said as the mare giggled.

"Maybe but I assure you darling its not intentional." She said as he relaxed back into Aloes masterful hands as she worked his shoulders getting a pleased sigh out of him.

"Oh I could get used to this. Oh Aloe will you marry me?" He said joking as the mare busted out laughing with the others.

"I am sorry Luke but I think your marefriend would be a little upset." She said giggling with the others.

"Oh woe is me. Oh well I tried. So Rares Im gonna jump in the hotspring. Ill see you later." He said as Aloe let him up and led him to the back.

Rarity sighed when Aloe joined her sister in helping get Rarity ready.

"Oh you dear are so good to me. I dont know what I would do with out you two in my life when I need to relax." She said feeling Aloe work her hands while Lotus worked her leg muscles.

After a while let the mare stand up who felt fabulous and went to join her friend. She let Lotus guide her to the hotspring and saw a very relaxed Luke on the side of the spring. She smiled at the look of peace on his face as she climbed in.

"Ah my fair maiden you have come to join me at long last." He said in noblemans voice making her smile as she got into character.

"Oh I hope you didnt wait long Sir Luke." She said seeing a smile play across his face.

"Of course not my dear after all a lady never arrives late nor early. She arrives exactly when she needs to." He said getting a huge blush on her face hearing him talk to her like that.

"You are to kind Sir Luke. Wont you join me?" She asked still in character.

"I fear that I can not my lady for I may not be able to keep my hands off you." He said looking at her with a serious face making her blush harder and look away.

"Sir Luke you are a gentalman and you are with Lady Vinyl. It would be scandalous." She said watching him float towards her.

"Tis true and why I mustnt come near you at the moment. I may not be able to control myself." He said with a devious smile at her.

"Oh Sir Luke what would the our friends say if they found out?" She asked and started to get closer to him as he came to her. Her eyes were locked on him before he pointed to the curtain that had 6 shadows behind it. She nodded with a small smile giving him a sultury look.

"I fear it would be horrible my fair lady. But I fear I may not be able to keep myself away from you." He said as they moved towards the curtains.

"Oh Sir Luke this is so wrong but why does it feel so AH HA!" She yelled ripping the curtain back with Luke seeing Aloe, Lotus, Rainbow, Octavia, Pinkie Pie, and Vinyl who was smiling.

"You know stud Im not opposed to a foursome." She said watching the two blush.

"And it looks like Rarity likes to role play to. I can get down with that I know me and Tavi have tried it a few times." She said smirking at the three.

"You know its kind of weird to me and the whole my girlfriend pimping me out to her friends." Luke said as Vinyl smiled.

"Meh youll get used to it now come here I came to pick you up for the gig. My cars out front. Tavi, Rarity you girls are welcomed to join." She said smirking at their red faces.

"I think Ill take you up on that off darling." Rarity said as Tavi nodded.

"I believe that I shall join you as well." Octavia said as Rainbow looked on in shock.

"AH HA I KNEW IT!" Pinkie said startling them as they turned their attention to her.

"Knew what Pinkie?" Luke said as the mare gave a big smile.

"I knew Rarity like Luke from the time she measured him. I knew Tavs liked him because he loved her music and for how supportive he's been to her." She said standing proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Um yeah thats part of the reason yes but theres more to that." Tavi said blushing looking at the human.

"Indeed. While Luke may have a wonderful body."

"I can vouch for that." Vinyl said grinning watching Rainbow's eyes go to the size of dinner plates.

"Yes well Luke is also a very wonderful person. He's very loyal, honest and compassionate to all his friends. He's always lending a hand when one is needed and never complains when asked for help. He's a true friend, and I want that in my life. I wanted to talk to you in private Vinyl if you wouldnt mind if we dated as well as long as I talked with you first before I talked to him." She said as Tavi nodded.

"Indeed. I wanted to talk to you as well Vinyl. I like Luke and like Rarity said I want that in my life. So would you give it some thought?" She asked as the mare got into a thinking pose.

"Hmmm well Tavi your my best friend, so as long as you dont try to keep him all to yourself I got no problem with it." She said getting a big smile from the mare and looked over at Rarity.

"Rarity I know that you've been Lukes friend since he's been here and I know you've been crushing on him for a while now so how bout we try it out. Same rules apply to you as Tavi." She said as the three mares looked at Luke.

"So stud. Whats your take one this?" She asked only to get a big grin on his face.

"Like Im the luckiest guy in the world." He said getting a laugh from the mares as Rarity threw her arm over him.

"Well darling you should. You are dating three of the most sought after mares in Equestria do to either our combination of looks and success." She smiling.

"None of that matters to me girls you know that. You could be dirt poor and I wouldnt change the way I think about you." He said getting a awww from Pinkie and the spa twins.

"Ok so you two get dressed and meet me out at my car. We need to get to Canterlot tonight." Vinyl said as the two jumped out and headed to the changing room.

Inside the changing room Luke couldnt get the smile off his face thinking about what just happened. He turned around and saw Rarity giving him a sexy look and pinned him to the lockers.

"So Sir Luke tell me. Is what you said in the springs the truth?" She said watching a smile spread across his face.

"Every word Lady Rarity." He said as the mare smiled before pulling him into a hungrey kiss.

"Mmmm Ive wanted to do that for a while. Now Luke I need to get dress Ill see you out by the car in a moment." She said as disappeared over to the girls locker room.

Luke smiled and grabbed the rest of his things and started to head out of the locker room only to run into Rainbow. Luke grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back up before she could it the floor.

"Nice moves Luke." She said giving a small smile.

"Than Rain, so whats up?" He asked and could see her narrow her eyes at him.

"Whats up? Dude you have a herd now thats whats up. Why didnt you tell me you were dating Vinyl?" She asked as he shrugged.

"You never asked and the topic never came up. Besides Ive been pretty busy lately between training, babysitting, and hanging out with friends and stuff I havent really had time to just sit down yet. Why are you so pissed about it anyway? You told me yourself you didnt care about who I dated Rain." He said watching her freeze.

"Well I do ok? I want to know whats going on dude. It feels like Im loosing you." She said and felt him lift her chin up to look at him.

"Rain come on now why would you think that? You know your my first and best friend I could never just leave you. Just because we havent really talked in a while dont mean Im leaving you." He said making the mare smile.

"Promise?" She said looking into his eyes looking for the truth as he grinned.

"Promise. Ill always be there Rain never forget that. Your my best friend are you worried about who I date or something?" He asked

"A little. Im just scared once you start a herd you wont have time for me anymore is all. We havent really talked since the hosptial and it just kind of worries me is all." She said looking down and rubbing her arm.

"Rain no matter who I date Ill always have time for you. So dont worry Im just busy is all and once I get some free time we'll do something just the two of us." He said smiling making her smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Ok Ill hold you to that. Now I have to fly Thunder is waiting for me in the park." She said and took off after giving him another hug.

"Your really sweet darling. Thats what I like about you, you go out of your way to help anyone in need no matter the cost to you." Rarity said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Rare. Come on the others are waiting." He said as she nodded before they went outside to see Vinyl and Octavia waiting on them.

"Come on you two. We can have fun later right now we need to get to the train station!" Vinyl said jumping and sliding over the hood of her car while Rarity and Octavia took the back seat and Luke took the front and they took off to the train station.

(Canterlot)

Octavia, Rarity, Luke, and Vinyl walked into the club as Vinyl went to check in. The club was already bumping making Luke smile.

"You know the last time I was in a place like this was before I deployed to Germany!" He yelled over the bass.

"What was it like?" Octavia asked.

"It was beautiful, well the places that werent bombed were." He said as Rarity wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Im sorry you had to go through that darling." She said getting a thankful look from him.

"How bout I get us some drinks. What would you ladies like?" He asked

"Ill just have something light Luke." Octavia said as they looked at Rarity.

"Ill have some hard cider dear." She said making Tavi look at her strange while Luke nodded.

"Ok Ill be right back."

"Didnt think you were a hard drinker Rarity." Octavia said.

"When most of your friends are hard drinkers and thats all they have you get a taste for it. Besides I only drink at parties like this." She said getting a nod from Tavi.

The mares continued to chat waiting on Luke to come back as a couple of stallions came up to them. The mares sighed before putting on a fake smile.

"Hey girls. Your looking good tonight baby. Me and my friend saw you two over here all alone so we thought we'd keep you company." He said smiling.

"Sorry boys but our stallion is getting us some drinks. Now if you dont mind we were in the middle of a conversation." Octavia said turning back to Rarity before one grabbed her arm.

" You know I dont like being told no. So why dont you be a good- AHHHHH!" He yelled as his arm was grabbed forcing him to let go of Octavia and wretched up between his shoulder blades.

"You touch them again and Ill break every bone in you body." A deep voice said behind him. He could see the smiles on the mares faces and out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend being choked and lifted off the ground.

"When I let go of you, you wont look back your just gonna walk away and never come near my girls again." He said getting a nod from both of them as they were pushed into the crowd and never looked back.

Luke sighed and smiled as he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him.

"Darling that was awazing how you delt with those ruffians." Rarity said as the two turned to Octavia.

"You ok? Let me see." He said as she showed him her wrist and could see a bruise already forming making him growl.

"Its ok dear. Im not such a wimp that Ill go home crying because of a little boo boo." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

"But thanks for coming to my rescue." She said making him smile. As they went out on the dance floor.

(2 hours later)

As Vinyl dropped the bass the others were in a private VIP room catching their breath.

"I dont think I danced that much since Mai's wedding." He said smiling.

"Well I have to say darling you do know some moves. I know I havent danced like that since the last Gala." Rarity said panting.

"Indeed. The last time I danced that much was at Vinyls first gig." Octavia said breathing hard as well.

"Ugh now all we're missing is our DJ." Luke said just when the mare walked through the door.

"Missed me?" She asked locking the door and started to take off her small vest.

"Whoa Vinyl what are you MMMPHH! Mmmmmm." Luke was surprised at the kiss at frist before he started to kiss back with as much hunger as Vinyl before she pulled back and started pulling on his shirt letting him know she wanted it off.

" I told you I had a surprise for you. You have no idea how hot I am right now. With my heat still going and you taking care of those assholes from earlier I just cant help myself." She said as he took off his while he played with her breasts nibbling and sucking making her moan out loud.

Rarity and Octavia were stunded and very turned on right now as they watched the two lovers ravage each other. Vinyl looked back as Luke threw her top off to the side of the room and started to kiss and nip his way down her chest and stomach as Vinyl groaned at every touch.

"Please stud no more teasing. I need you." She as he let her stand up while he hooked his thumbs around her thong and pulled them down and attacking her right as they hit the floor.

Vinyl bit her lip holding in a scream as she put a leg over his shoulder licking her lips and moaning loud as she came hard.

"No more please Luke I need you inside me now." She said panting looking down at her boyfriend whos face was covered in her juices.

Rarity and Octavia watched as Vinyl pulled his pants down as Lukes rock hard member sprung into action. Vinyl looked back at her two panting friends and frowned.

"You gonna sit there ogling or help me with him.?" She said snapping them out of their trance and walking over to Luke following her example and started to take their clothes off.

Rarity started pulling him into a hungrey kiss as Vinyl took him fully into her mouth and down her throat and humming while Octavia started to eat out Vinyl and playing with herself.

(5 hours later)

3 very pleased and satisfied mares sighed leaning against and laying on a very happy and exhausted human.

"I never knew human had such stamina." Octavia commented as Vinyl just groaned feeling Luke twitch inside her.

"No more big guy Im tired." She said pulling him into a kiss and could feel him becoming rock hard again.

"Celestia your insatiable." Rarity said on Lukes right as he gave a tired laugh.

"What can I say? Im just that good, but Im really tired." He said and could still feel Vinyl trying to milk him making him moan.

"Vinyl you keep that up and your gonna start another round." He said getting a pleasure filled sigh.

" At this point Luke Im not sure I care." She said just as a knock came to the door.

"Hello we've been getting some reports of noices coming from in here is everything ok?" A mare asked through the door.

"Yes dear thank you." Rarity said laying back down on Lukes chest sighing.

"Mmmm I could get used to this." Octavia said getting a nod from the other girls and Luke.

"Well come on guys lets head home." Luke said sitting up quickly making Vinyl moan out loud as the other two groaned.

"You did that on purpose." Vinyl said looking down at Luke with lust filled eyes seeing his big grin.

"Maybe but we do need to get dressed." He said getting a sigh from the to other mares and a gasping moan from Vinyl as she finally separated from Luke to find her clothes.

After they all grabbed their clothes they walked out the room and saw the bartender standing outside before the smell of sweat and sex hit her making her go wide eyed.

"Thanks for the room Night Shimmer. Had a blast." Vinyl said as the mare was giving a hungrey look at Luke when he past by.

"Your welcome Scratch. Ill see you at your next gig." She said still staring at Luke who had Rarity and Octavia arms around his waist as Vinyl ran to catch up with them.

(Ponyville)

The four lovers arrived back in Ponyville late that night around 1 am. Luke sighed as he led his tired mares to his house stating that it was the biggest and they could crash with him.

They got home and saw that Mai left a note stating she was staying with Lyra and Bon Bon. He smiled and went up to his room with his mares and climbed into bed after getting a quick shower.

"Goodnight girls." He said getting a goodnight from them. Vinyl was on his chest with her arms wrapped around him while Rarity was on his right and Octavia was on his left as they all fell into a blistful sleep.

(Next morning)

Luke woke up to find three of his best and beautiful friends naked on top and by his sides. He smiled feeling the three mares snuggled into him mumbling in their sleep.

He felt Rarity stir and looked over at him and smiled and then felt Octavia wrap her arms around his neck making him look at the now awake mare.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" He asked keeping his voice down so not to wake Vinyl.

"Good morning darling. Mmmm I slept like a baby." Rarity said pressing herself to him.

"Mmhmmm I agree dear the best sleep Ive had in ages." She said feeling him pull her closer to him running his fingers down her back sending chills all over her.

Luke sighed just laying there and saw Vinyl's horn making him smile at how sensitive she was there. The girls watched as Luke leaned up started to lick at the base of her horn making the sleeping mare moan in her sleep. The girls giggle seeing the mare's grip on Luke get tight as he ran his tongue along the length of it hearing her start to pant.

As he continued to tease the poor mare the other two smiled and helped their stallion wake their lover as they kiss, nip and rub all her body. They knew she was awake by now from the way she was biting her lip and how hard she was shutting her eyes.

Rarity let her hand travel south just as Luke blew on her horn getting a loud moan from her as she came. She opened her eyes and smiled at her friends and lovers before giving them each a kiss.

"You guys can wake me up anytime. That is a great way to start a day." She said feeling where she soaked the lower half of her stallion who was currently grinning like a loon.

"Look at you ginning all smug of there." Vinyl said smiling.

"Hey I cant help it if Im awesome. Now are you ladies hungrey?" He asked as all of their stomachs growled at the mention of food.

"Ill take that as a yes." He said getting up with his mares following him down stairs.

"Would you like some help darling?" Rarity asked as he put on a apron.

"Sure can yo grab me the pancakes some blueberries, apples, bacon, eggs, milk and some buiscuts." He said seeing the items he needed land on the counter.

"Thank you love. Now Im making some blueberry and apple pancakes for Vinyl and Tavi. What do you want?" He asked as she went back over to the fridge and grabbed some grits and oats with butter and sugar.

"Ill just take this with some eggs and a pancake of both kinds please." She said getting a nod from him.

"Ok you can help me get it all ready." He said as the still nude mare nodded and grabbed another apron.

"You know its a good thing our herd mate and stallion are good cooks because I dont know how we would survive." Vinyl said getting a look from Luke and Rarity while Octavia nodded.

"It is true. I can not cook to save my life." Octavia said with a small blush.

"Well if your ever interested darling I could teach you no problem." She said as Octavia nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Rarity."

"Its not a problem dear." She said getting back to the stove as Vinyl leaned back with a smile on her face.

"No thanks on my part Im enjoying the view I have from here.'' She said looking at Luke making him smile and shake his butt.

"Like what you see Vinyl?" He asked shaking his butt again getting a big grin from the mare.

"Oh yeah stud. You should come over to our place and cook like that all the time." She said getting a smile from him.

"I might just do that sometime Vinyl. But I do have a few things to do today." He said as the three looked up.

"Like what?" They said.

"I need to get the Colonels plane here today and I need to find a replacement for Iceman. Plus I need to do mantainence on the fighter and make sure everything is in good condition." He said as Vinyl sighed.

"Ugh and I was hoping to get to stay like this all day to-CRASH!

"LUKE WAKE YOUR lazy.. ass... up?" Rainbow stood at the doorway staring at the three nude mares and one nude human male.

"Um hey guys you forget somethings this morning?" She asked blushing hard as they looked at her confused and then each other.

"No not that know of. We have our aprons on." Luke said making Rainbow facepalm.

" YOUR CLOTHES WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" She yelled as Rarity narrowed her eyes.

"Our clothes are in the wash darling. How many times have I told you not to bust into someone home like that. It saves embarrassing moments like this." She said as Rainbow sighed and walked in and sat down.

"Along with the sheets." Vinyl said making the mare blush harder.

"So Rain you hungrey?" Luke asked as the mare nodded.

"Yeah Im starving. I didnt get to eat earlier this morning since I was almost late." She said as Vinyl was starting to drool when Rarity sat her blueberry pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you for the food!" She yelled and dove in as Rainbow tried to sneak a piece only to get stabbed by a fork.

"OW! Hey just let me have a bite thats it." She said as Vinyl put her arms around her plate protectively and growled.

"NEVER THIS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" She yelled and went back to trying to put as much in her mouth as she could and glaring at Rainbow.

"Be careful Rain Ive seen Scratch get into a fight over my pancakes." Luke said over his shoulder as Rarity handed Octavia hers and ate at a more refined pace but was still trying to shove as much of it in her mouth while being lady like. Rainbow went to go after Octavia's when she felt the cold hand of death on her shoulder.

"If you wish to keep that hand Rainbow Dash you will remove it from my plate." Octavia said as Rainbow squeaked.

"Sorry." She said taking her fork away from the mares plate as Rarity sat down beside Octavia who smiled at her as Rarity dug into her plate and gasped at the explostion of taste and flavor in her mouth.

In her daze she didnt see Rainbow stab a piece of pancake and start to take it before Rainbow felt an iron grip on her wrist and looked at her friend and paled at the look of pure murder in her eyes.

"You will unhand my pancake Rainbow Dash or you will be missing said hand." Rarity said as Rainbow started to shake and fed Rarity the pancake.

"Geez guys Ive had Lukes pancakes, they're good but not that good." She said getting murderous looks from the three mares as they heard Luke laugh.

"Rain you had store bought pancakes. These are homemade with my own speacial rescipe." He said and handed her a plate of blueberry and apple pancakes. Rainbow sighed and cut a piece off before popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and a low moan escaped her before she started to shove as much as she could in her mouth.

"Glad you like it." He said sitting down and started to eat with his friend and lovers. As the five chatted there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Luke said and walked to the door opening seeing much to his surpise Princess Twilight Sparkle as well as Luna.

"Um good morning princesses. How can I help you this morning he asked the two blushing mares who were looking at his body.

"Um uh. I just wanted to drop the tickets off to those going to the gala. Is Rainbow here?" She asked as Luke smiled.

"Yeah she's eating right now with the others. Are you two hungrey?" He asked letting the mares in as they shook their heads at his offer before stopping at the scene of three naked mares and Rainbow Dash eating pancakes like they never ate in their lives.

"Um Rairty,Dash?" Twilight called out as Luke walked pasted them making her and Luna EEP seeing he was naked as well under the apron.

"Ah Twilight darling. How are you this morning?" Rarity asked while Rainbow ignored her in favor of the pancake.

"Um been pretty good look um these are your tickets for the ball be sure to be there at 7 o clock sharp." Twilight said still looking at Luke who smiled and winked at her making her go beet red.

"Thank you darling. You sure you wont join us for breakfast?" She asked as the two princesses rapidly shook their heads.

"Well alright then dears Ill see you some other time. Tell Spike I said I miss him and to come and visit me sometime." She said as Twilight nodded before the two flashed away leaving a laughing table of mares and one human.

"Oh dear that was to rich." Octavia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"No kidding I dont think Ive ever seen Twi's face that red." Dash said as Vinyl scoffed.

"Please did you see the thousand year old deprived princess staring at our stallion." She said as Rarity smiled.

"I dont believe Ive ever seen her so flustered." Rarity said giggling as they put their dishes up and went to get their clothes after giving Rainbow a pancake to go.

"Well girls I will see you if I see you tonight. I might not be home tonight so Ill see you girls when I can." He said giving each a kiss and headed to the train station heading for Canterlot.

Rarity and the others watched as Luke left for Canterlot before sighing.

"Well ladies I must be off I have dresses to make and customers to keep happy." She said giving both mares a kiss.

"Later Rarity. Ill see you at the Gala" Vinyl said waving.

" Goodbye Rarity Ill see you with Luke at my consert after the Gala."

Rraity walked down the road to her home. She could see people looking at her and whispering as she looked at them oddly.

"See that mare, I heard that she's one of that humans mates." She heard some say.

"Really wow never would have thought that of Rarity."

"HEY RARITY!"

Rarity gasped as she saw Pinkie bouncing.

"Oh hello Pinke darling. How are you this morning?"

"Im doing great! You look a little lost."

"Yes well I was just thinking is all. Do you know why these ponies are talking about my herd?" She asked nodding her head in the direction of the two mares.

"Oh done worry about them theirs only a few that dont like how you guys are dating Luke. But most ponies ignore it or accept it." She said as Rarity nodded.

"I suppose that not everyone would be fans of our relationship. Like they are with stallion on stallion relationships." She said as Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah but hey even I cant change everyones minds. But dont worry most of your friends support you. I know I do." Pinkie said as Rarity raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean most of our friends?" She said as Pinkie stopped bouncing and got a serious look on her face surprising Rarity.

"Lets go to your place." She said.

(Rarity's house)

Rarity sat down on her sofa while Pinkie paced in front of her.

"Pinkie tell me what do you mean most of our friends approve of my relationship with Luke?" She said getting a sigh from Pinkie.

"Well I know that Twilight and AJ dont approve of it." She said as Rarity shot up to her hooves.

"WHY NOT!?" She said instantly angry.

"Please Rarity calm down. AJ doesnt like it because I think its because of her and Lukes fight the other day. She's just trying to get back at him. Twilight just never trusted them to begin with. I tried to get them to see that its your happyness that should be conserned about not who your dating." She said watching Rarity grit her teeth.

"That suborn farm mare needs to get a clue. Luke did the right thing in turning in Caramel. What if he raped a mare or even killed at mare after he did the deed. I know that she's angry because a lot of ponies know she was dating him and it makes her look weak." She said as Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah I had a doozey that day! A big one at that!" She said as Rarity nodded.

"Indeed. I might need to have a little talk with Applejack sooner or later." She said rubbing her chin before looking at Pinkie again.

"And why doesnt Twilight trust my human? He has been nothing but kind and helpful since he's been here." She said as Pinkie nodded.

"I know but after that other human hurt Rainbow whatever trust she had for them shattered." Pinkie said as Rarity sighed.

"I may need Dashes help with that one but after I talk with Applejack." She said going over to change into some that she could get dirty like her gym clothes.

"Well Pinkie Im off to see Applejack and hopefully still have a friend after this." She said getting a grin from Pinkie.

"I know you will. Applejack may be stubborn but she'll hear you out." Pinkie said as she bounced out of the house.

"Well might as well get this over with." She said heading to the Apple farm.

(Apple Family Farm)

Rarity walked down the road with a small smile on her face before she saw the farm come into view as well as a certain orange mare.

As she got closer her friend turned and smiled at her.

"Well howdey Rarity! What brings yall round here?" She said as Rarity hopped the fence.

"I need to talk to you Applejack its very important." She said Applejack looked at her worried.

"Is everythin ok sugar cube?"She asked following her friend deeper into the orchard.

'So far no yelling i hope it stays that way.' Rarity thought as she turned to her friend with narrowed eyes.

"I think we both know why Im here Applejack Apple. Now tell me why do you not approve of mine and Lukes relationship?" She asked as the mares narrowed.

"Who told you?" She demanded while Rarity crossed her arms under her bust.

"So its true then? Why?" She asked as Applejack scoffed.

"Because he aint trust worthy thats why! I told him to leave it alone and not to worry about but instead he knocks me out and goes and puts Caramel in the hospital! Not only that but everone in town knows what he almost did to me! I have to watch as people look at me like I lost Granny Smith or something!" She yelled getting in Rarity's before she was shoved away.

"First of all you need to grow up! What Caramel did was against the law and he's lucky that my human only put him in the hospital. The last man that tried that he killed right in front of the person the man tried to rape! You know who it was? It was Mai I talked to her while Luke went off to relax before he did something he regretted!" She said seeing Applejack smirk.

"See he's not only a traitor but violent to. You should watch out for him Rarity he might start hitting you." She said with a smug grin on her face.

Rarity's blood was boiling after that comment.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE APPLEJACK!" She yelled in the stunned mares face as she was shoved to the ground.

"My human is anything but a traitor and is only violent when he needs to be! If anyone betrayed someone it was you Applejack Apple! You threw your friendship with him away over him going out of his way to protect you. What do you think Big Mac would have done if he found out first? You think that son of bitch would still be breathing if Mac got his hands around his neck!?" She yelled breathing hard as the mare got up.

"You take that back Applejack! That is my stallion and I wont have you or anyone else talk about him like that." She said glaring at the mare getting one in return.

"Ah aint gonna take back whats true. Yall need to see that, that thing aint no pony! It aint natural and ah know he aint nothin but trouble." She yelled back at her shoving Rarity to the ground before she got back up.

"So is that it? You were fine with you the other day but as soon as he goes out and helps you, you have a problem with it? You need stop whining about yourself and look at the big picture Applejack! If Caramel didnt go to jail he would have been free to do as he wished with another mare or even come back for revenge against you." She said with smirk as Applejack stopped what she was going to say.

"Hmph. Didnt think about that did you Applejack? Yes he could have come back here and forced himself on you while you brother was gone and you were in the fields." She said smirking before turning her back on her.

"I expect a apology tomorrow to my human Applejack. Next time dont be such a drama queen." She said walking away with a smirk on her face.

"Hey we aint done talkin Rarity!" Applejack said grabbing her shoulder. The next thing she knew she was in pain and laying on the ground.

"Dont grab me like that Applejack. There is a lot about me you girls dont know that I like to keep to myself. One of them is to never touch me in a aggresive manner like you just did." She said as Applejack looked up seeing Rarity with her left hand out infront of her while her right was in a ball by her waist with her hooves spread apart.

"You may not like Luke because of your little fight Applejack but I never picked you to hold a grudge over something was done for your safety. Look I need to leave I have to talk to Twilight and see what her problem is with my human." She said letting her guard down and started to walk past Applejack before she felt a fist in her and then another slam into her face knocking her to the ground.

"Fairs fair Rarity, you hit me I hit back its just the way it WHAM!" Applejack fell to the ground dazed and saw Rarity back up hopping from one hoof to the other with her hands by her face.

"First of all Applejack I didnt hit you I tossed you. And you struck me twice for no reason. Get up it been ages since I had a good fight and I need to blow off some steam before I destroy something in my gallery." She said as Applejack got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Yall just made the biggest mis- CRACK BAM CRACK SLAM!"

"What was that darling you were mumbling." Rairty said still hopping from one hoof to the other looking at the downed AJ that wasnt moving but still breathing.

"Let me tell you something AJ. If you ever come at me again I wont go easy on you." she said to the groaning mare as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

"That style was called kick boxing Applejack and Im a pro at it. Next time dont leave face open and stop talking so much. I had better see you apologize to Luke tomorrow or we're going to have a problem Applejack. I didnt want it to be like this but you gave me no chioce." Rarity said tossing her hair and rubbing her face where Applejack hit her.

"Till next time darling oh and you might want to put some ice on those ribs." She said leaving the beaten mare in the field to think of what to do next.

(Train station 10pm)

Luke sighed as he walked to what he thought was his house but instead was his girlfriend Rarity's home.

Rarity was just fixing to head to bed after sketching her latest designs for her friends dress and a suite for her stallion when she heard the door open. She went to see who it was and saw her human walking in taking off his shoes.

"Luke? Darling what are you doing over so late did you just get back?" She asked getting worried as he grunted.

Rarity walked up to him and picked his head up and could see the poor dear was exhuasted.

"Come on darling lets get you in the shower and out of those filthy clothes." She said taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

She let him get undressed before she took his clothes to the wash and went back up to the bath and brought a towel for him.

"Here you are darling I got a towel for you." She said placing it on the sink.

"Thanks Rares." He said making her smile.

"Anytime dear just come on to bed when your done ok?" She hearing a mumbled ok before she left and headed to bed.

She waited for Luke to come in and saw him walk in with nothing on and climbed into bed with and pulled her close to him holding her tight.

"Luke are you ok darling?" She asked worried as he ran his fingers down her stomach starting to relax her.

"Im fine Rares just really tired. Ill tell you about it in the morning. Thanks for letting me stay the night." He said kissing her between the shoulder blades and up over her shoulder before stopping at her neck making her give a pleased sigh.

"Ok darling get some sleep." She said and felt him pull her closer to him.

"Night love. And we're gonna be talking about those bruises in the morning." He said burying his face in her hair breathing in deep and letting out a sigh. She let out a sigh as he promply fell asleep.

"Goodnight darling." She said snuggling into her human before going to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

(Next morning)

Raity woke up to that morning to the wonderful smell of cooking.

"Mmmm that smells so good." She said to herself and got up putting a robe on and walked downstairs to see her human in once again nothing but a apron cooking at her stove. She smiled and walked up behind him sliding her hands around his sides to his stomach and saw a smile go across his face.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder as he truned around and pulled her into a deep kiss. Neither of them heard the door open or the small squeak from a young white filly.

"Mmmmm. Good morning darling, what are you making this morning?" She asked looking at him as he gave her another peck on the lips.

"Well my lady Im making us toast, biscuts and gravy, grits, fresh squezzed orange juice, and for myself some ham on the side." He said looking at the loving smile she was giving him.

"Luke you are a god send." She said before he gently cupped her face.

"Now we are gonna talk about these bruises. What happened Rarity?" He said as the mare sighed.

"I went and talked to Applejack about why she didnt approve of our relationship when before hand she did. She's still upset about what you did to help and when I called her out on it we said a few things to each other before I desided to leave. She grabbed me rather aggresivly and I reacted." She said watching him nod.

"What happened next?"

"Well we had a few more words before we got physical. To be honest she struck me first and I defended myself. Though I did drive the point home that I was the last pony she wanted to fight." She said smirking making him grin and nod.

"Well she did give you a pretty good shinner. Watch, I bet people are gonna thing I did that." He said making sigh.

"Thats another thing to darling she said you were a traitor and violent." She said and saw him grit his teeth and clenched his fist with a look of rage on his face.

"You know what I really dont care anymore. If it was just Applejacks business I wouldnt buy from them anymore but since they had Mac, AB, and Granny to support. I wont do business with her though." He said getting nod from Rarity.

"I agree she needs to see the big picture. I wont be dealing with her business till she makes a meaningful apology to you darling. I wont have her saying such things about my human like that." She said getting angry before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Calm down honey. It wont solve anything and besides you have a hearty meal waiting on you. Now I need to get dressed. Where are my clothes at?" He asked getting a smile from her.

"They are in the wash darling. I just put them in the dryer so you'll have to wait about a hour or so." She said as he walked to the laundry room giving Rarity a show as he went making the mare giggle.

"Rarity?"

"AH! Sweetie Belle!? What are you doing here? I thought you were at mother and fathers." She said holding a hand on her chest as Luke came running in.

"Raity whats the- oh hey Sweetie Belle." He said surprised.

"Hey Luke." The filly said smiling at the human.

"Um Im gonna go check on my clothes." He said backing towards the laundry room and dissappearing.

Rarity giggled at the blush on the mans face before she turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Now Sweetie what are you doing over here so early in the morning?" She asked sitting down at the table with the filly as Luke came back with one of Rarity's large robes.

"Sorry about that Sweetie. Are you hungry?" He asked getting a nod from the filly.

"So what do you want baby girl?" He asked getting a grin from the her and a small smile from Rarity.

"Can you make me some strawberry pancakes please?" She said getting a nod from the human.

"So Sweetie you didnt answer my question." Rarity said making the filly look back at her.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you like when mom and dad went off together. Do you mind if I do we dont have to today if your really busy." She said as Rarity sighed.

"Sweetie I would love to spend time with you today but Im going to be really busy for most of the day and I dont want you to be sitting here all day watching me make clothes." She said and held up finger when she was about to talk.

"I know you would love to help me dear but you know as well as I that you are very... accident pron." She said as the filly sighed.

" I know but I want to spend sometime with my sister." She said looking down as Luke spoke up.

"You know Sweetie I still need help with getting the fighter from Canterlot and I have some soldiers that I need to look over to be the new pilot of the fighter. If its ok with you sister you can come and spend the day with me. I promise it will be fun. You can help me with the PMFC on the plane." He said as the filly got a big smile on her face and looked at Rarity pleadingly.

"Please can I Rarity I promise that I wont get in the way and be good." She said as Rarity looked at Luke.

"Are you sure darling? I dont want her upseting the princesses or Colonel Jake for any of your important business." She said as he nodded.

"No itll be fine. I ironed out all that last night. Its why I was so tired and a little grumpy. I spent most of the day only giving the princesses the non top secret things about the plane while the nobles demanded we give them everything." He said as Sweetie Belle run up and hugged his leg.

"Thanks Luke I promise I wont get in the way." She said as he ran his finger through her hair smiling down at her and kneeled down to her level.

Rarity watched Luke tell her about what not to do while they were at the castle. She smile and couldnt help but think how he would be with their kids.

Rarity's eyes went wide at that thought and choked a little before clearing her throat getting worried looks from the two but she just waved it off. She couldnt believe that she thought of that but couldnt help thinking of what the children would look like. She had a happy smile watching the two talk.

He actually listened to the filly as she went on about some of the things her and her friends did and the random things that popped into her head as she sat at the table and was handed her pancakes. He sat down beside her smiling as the filly continued to talk.

"Sweetie Belle dont talk with your mouth full it rude." He said as the filly stopped talking looking sheepish. Rarity smiled at them and couldnt keep the sigh from escaping her.

"You ok Rares?" He asked getting a nod from the mare.

"Oh yes darling. Just thinking is all." She said getting a nod from him.

"What were you thinking about Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just how its nice to have a man in the house now is all darling." She said getting a grin from Luke.

"Thank you love. Now hurry up Sweetie Belle because today is take your girlfriends sister to work day and your gonna be learning some things about a top secret fighter that no one else knows." He said getting a big smile out of the filly who finished her food and put the plates away before running to her room to get her things.

"Thank you so much darling I really do want to spend some time with her but I just have so much on my plate right now I dont want her to be bored sitting around wati-Mmmmm" Luke pulled back and smiled at her.

"Its fine Rarity you know I adore Sweetie Belle almost as much as you do but you do have a load of work to do. Even if its not a day with her sister I think I can handle a Sweetie and Luke day today. You my dear are beautiful but I need to get dressed and head out again. Tell the others I said hey and we'll be home soon." He said heading to get his clothes.

"I think I Iove that man." Rairty said sighing.

"Then why dont you tell him sis?" Sweetie Belle said making Rarity jump.

"You really shouldnt sneak up on ponies like that darling." She said trying to calm her heart.

"Well why dont you tell him? You've known him since he's been here. You've always talked about him since he came here to get new clothes. Whats stopping you?" She asked tilting her head to the side confused.

"I just think its to soon darling." She said getting a nod from Sweetie Belle.

"Ok." She said walking off as Luke came into the room putting on his shirt walking up to her.

"Well let me go grab the kiddo and we'll be back either tonight or tomorrow morning." He said and put his dishes in the dish washer and went to find Sweetie Belle.

Rarity smiled and cleaned her plate off putting it in the dish washer and met the two at the door.

"Now Sweetie be good while in Canterlot and stay close to Luke ok." She said kissing the filly on the cheek and looked at Luke.

"Do keep a close eye on her darling for me please." She said as he nodded and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"See you later Rarity." He said and waved heading for the manor.

"BYE RARITY!"

"Bye Sweetie Belle!" She yelled after he sister waving.

Rarity watched them turn the corner just as Fluttershy walked up behind her.

"Um Rarity?" She said seeing the mare turn to her with a smile on her face.

"Oh hello Fluttershy darling, what can I help you with?" She said as the shy mare smiled at her.

"Oh um well I was wondering if that was Luke and Sweetie Belle leaving? Um if thats ok?" She said as Rarity smiled looking back where the two left.

"Yes Luke is taking Sweetie Belle to Canterlot today for work. They'll be staying over night at the castle most likely." She said getting a small nod from the mare.

"So um I heard that you and AJ got into a pretty big fight yesterday." She said as Rarity sighed.

"Yes we did and it got kind of physical as well its why I have a black eye right now." She said as the mare flew up to her fussing over the injury.

"Oh stop darling no reason to fret over somthing so small. Friends fight just like famlies do. She will see reason soon enough." She said and saw said mare walking towards her with her head down. Rarity walked in front of Fluttershy and gently pushed the mare behind her.

As Applejack reached Rarity she could see the her body was tense in case she started a fight.

"Rarity."

"Applejack."

The two looked at each other before Applejack sighed.

"Look ah aint here to cause no trouble. Ah just wanted to talk to Luke. Ah thought about what yall said yesterday and your right and ahm sorry ah got so angry at him for just trying to help me." She said looking down as Rarity crossed her arms.

"Well you missed your chance today Applejack Luke and Sweetie Belle are on the way to Canterlot for military business and wont be back till tomorrow." She said as the mare's head dropped.

"Ah wanted to say ah'm sorry for the things ah said to you to Rarity. Ah know that Luke is a great guy and ah do support yall. Ah was just upset about the whole Caramel thing ah wasnt thinkin." She said getting a smile from the mare.

"So friends?" She said looking at Rarity with hope.

"Darling I never stopped being your friend. I do want to talk to Twilight though on her disapproval of our relationship. And thank you darling for approving of it." She said as she pulled the mare into a hug.

"By the way Luke and Sweetie should be at the train station, if you hurry you might catch them." She said getting a smile from Applejack and pulled the mare into a tight hug before shooting off down the road towards the train station.

(Train station)

Luke and Sweetie Belle stood at the train platform as the excited filly talked non stop to the smiling human.

"And and then we can go to the Canterlot gardens, or or the park oh oh we can even go to the race track and see the Wonderbolts Derby! OH! Can we go to the mall there please please PLEASE!" She said as the human smiled at her.

"Sweetie Belle we can do anything you want as soon as we're done with work ok. Besides I have a surprise for you tomorrow." As the filly beamed at him.

"OK!" She said and spotted Applejack looking around for some one.

"HEY APPLEJACK!" She yelled getting the mares attention. She was surprised as Luke stepped in front of her and stood glaring at the mare that was looking down.

"Applejack." He said with venom making her flinch a little.

"Hey Luke. Look ah aint here to cause trouble." She said as he snorted.

"Then why are you here Applejack?" He said in anger.

"Luke ahm sorry for what ah said ok! Ah thought about what yall said you and Rarity and yall are right. Caramel could have hurt or even killed someone else and ah wouldnt be able to with myself. Please ahm sorry Luke. Can yall forgive me?" She asked as tears went down her face.

"So Im not a tratior or violent? Hmm? Rarity told me what you said about me Applejack and Im hurt that you would say that about me after all the help I gave you and your family." He said with a stone cold face as the mare cried.

"Ah didnt mean it really! Ah was just mad is all and ah didnt know how to deal with it. Ahm sorry!" She said crying harder.

"Please Luke ahm so sorry. Ah dont want to loose you as a friend and yall have been to good to me and mah family to let someone like Caramel break our friendship up." She said looking at him pleadingly as he sighed.

"Applejack Ill give you a chance but we are not friends until you can show me you really want me as a friend. You called off our friendship and its gonna take a lot to convince me. Ill see you at work after I get back." He said as the train pulled up and he took Sweetie Belles hand boarding the train.

Applejack sighed and wiped her tears watching the two leave. It wasnt what she wanted but it was a start. She really did get herself in a big mess and she didnt know how to get herself out of it.

She walked out of the station with her head down towards the farm. She really wanted him as her friend but it looks like they were going to be starting over from scratch and she had just really started to trust him. Now thanks to her being a little filly she lost what she came to really enjoy.

(3 hours later Canterlot)

Luke and Sweetie Belle exited the train laughing at some of the things that Sweetie Belle was telling him about Twilight before she got her wings. They grabbed their bags and headed to the castle.

"So then she started to freak when she heard that Princess Celestia was coming that it made Pinkie look normal! You should have seen how she was when they were looking for her pet bird." She said laughing with Luke.

"Hm I would tease her if I knew her better and she liked me but Ill leave her be. You do know her so feel free to poke fun at her when we're alone." He said flashing a smile at the filly who got a evil look on her face.

" Oh I will." She said giving a evil laugh with Luke.

They made it to the gate and Luke flashed his ID for some reason before heading to meet with Princess Luna.

They met the mare out by the door and when she saw Luke she got a small blush in her face before smiling at the human.

"Tis good to see thee again Sir Luke." She said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Luna." He said smiling up at her getting a blush from her.

"Come Sir Luke I will show you to your rooms. We did not expect you to bring company. Any reason for that?" She asked looking back at him as he shrugged.

"Rarity is very busy today so I offered to take Sweetie Belle with me to work today to show her what her sisters boyfriend does and to help me find some possible pilots to fill in for where Iceman left." He said to the nodded princess who looked down at the nervous filly.

"Do be sure to help him choose well my dear and we hope that you enjoy your time in the castle" She said leading them to a tower.

They walked inside to see a teenage dragon preparing a bed.

"HEY SPIKE!" The filly said running over to the dragon hugging him with a big smile.

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here? Is Rarity with you?" He said with hope in his voice.

"Sorry Spike Im here with Luke. I wanted to see what he did and they were ok with it." She said.

"Luke? Whats the human here for another meeting?" He asked with a little venom in his voice as he looked over at said human that was giving him a bored look.

"Yes Im here for the fighter and to look over some potential pilots of the fighter with Sweetie Belles help." He said getting a snort from the dragon and fire shooting out of his nose.

"Whatever you room's ready." He said walking past them heading back to the castle.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Sweetie asked getting a sigh out of Luke.

"He is upset that Im dating your sister. We had a fight about it and now he hates me because I "stole his girl" He said using quotations.

"O yeah. Spike has always liked my sister since he met her. I dont know why he's so mad. He's asked her out before but she turned him down because he was to young and she only saw him as a friend." She said as Luke sighed.

"Yeah I know. Well lets go I want to check on the fighter first, you can help me look over some stuff but dont touch anything in the cockpit unless I tell you to ok." He said getting a nod from the beaming filly.

"OK!" She said setting her stuff by his and ran to catch up with him and headed for the courtyard.

(Outside courtyard.)

The two found Colonel Jake standing by his fighter as the two walked up to him getting a salute from the two making him laugh and give one back.

"Chief its good to see you again. Is this one of new hopefuls?" He said smiling at the grinning filly.

"Negative sir she will be my helper today with the fighter and selecting the hopefuls." He said getting a nod from the colonel.

"Hmmm the inspectors are so young here. Well little lady I wish you luck with the hopefuls. Chief and Inspector Ill leave you to it then." He said shaking the still grinning fillies hand before heading back to the castle.

"I like him he reminds me of grandpa." She said as they headed to the fighter.

"Yeah he is like a father to me and a very good friend."Luke said

They climbed up into the cockpit and he showed her how to operate the fighter and answered any questions she had.

"Ok so what does the um neural link do?" She asked from the cockpit getting a chuckle from Luke.

"The neural link helps the pilot better control the aircraft. It basically makes the pilot become the plane. Its how I can do a lot of the stuff I do when I fly mine, its also a secruity feature so if anyone tries to steal one of theses planes their brain would get fried. The only reason I can fly the colonels plane is because he detatched his ID with the plane." He said as the filly soaked in the information.

"So if I wanted to I would have to get that neural port that the plane gives you to fly it?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Thats right but you have to have mine and the colonels DNA signatures to do that." He said as the filly nodded.

"Wow thats so cool what does the port look like?" She asked as he turned around and pressed the base of his neck making a strange black patch appear.

"What happens is when we put the helmet by your leg on I small needle goes into this and establishes a uplink with the net." He said while Sweetie Belle stared at it.

"Cool! Can I touch it?"

"Sure." He said leaning back so she could be close enough.

She reached out and ran her fingers over and around the edges with a grin on her face before she touched it making it change back to his skin color.

"That is so awesome." She said hearing him chuckle at her.

"Glad you like it. Now lets get down to business, since you know just about as much as the princesses do and what works what I want you to open up the solar and gun bays for me so I can check the weapons systems myself. Also run a scan on the drive core for me." He said climbing down while Sweetie pressed the right buttons opening the missle and gun bays before opening the drive core bay.

(5 hours later)

"Ok that about does it. Sweetie hows it look over there?" He called out and saw the oil covered filly pop her head out from where the engines were.

"Its good over here! There were a couple of fuses loose here and there and one of the bay doors were loose but I fixed them want to take a look?" She asked as he walked over to where she was and looked at her handy work. He was very impressed looking around at her handy work.

"Good job Sweetie Belle! You did a very good job, keep it up and Ill have you over at the barn helping with the fighters." He said making the filly beam.

"Come on Inspector Belle we have some hopefuls waiting on us and I need your keen eye to spot any spy's for the nobles or smug ponies that look like they own the fighter already." He said as the filly giggled and walked with him towards the meeting hall.

(Meeting room)

10 hopefuls stood at attention waiting for Chief Valentine to come and inspect them. They saw the doors open and stood up straighter but were surprised when a filly strode into the room with a flight suite on and aviator glasses on. She pulled the glasses up and put them on top of her horn looking at group of stallions and mares.

"Um little girl what are you-

"SHUT UP!" She yelled making them snap to attention.

"My name is Chief Inspector Belle! Cheif Warrant Officer Luke Valentine sent me ahead to see what I thought of you!" She said as Luke walked in with a serious look on his face and stood infront of them.

"Hello you all know who I am and my friend lets get down to business." He said as he questioned the mares and stallions about experiance and knowledge of flight while Sweetie Belle yelled for Luke if she found a pony out of place.

"Chief!"

"Number 3 your out!" Luke said as the mare looked at them in disbelief.

"You got to be shitting me! You take this fillies word over my record!" The mare said as he glared at her.

"You will watch your tone LT or Ill have you kicked from this program. Your records my say your spot on but paper can be forged. Tell me what is the speed of sound and stall speed of most pegasus?" He asked as the mare fumbled over her words.

"Inspector Belle?"

"The speed of sound varies with temperature not pressure or altitude. At standard atmospheric sea-level temperature of 15Â° C, the speed of sound is 761.21 mph. The average stall speed of a pegasus is 43.16 mph." She said grinning at the dumbfounded expression on all their faces.

"Thank you Inspector Belle. LT you may leave now." He said as the shocked mare walked out.

After they a while they had dwindled it down to two. Which happened to be Spitfire and Soarin.

"Congrats you two. I want you to report to the barn in one week for your training." He said as the nodded and thanked the two.

"Ill see you guys later." He said watching them walk out. They waited to make sure that they were gone before Sweetie and Luke busted out laughing.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Sweetie Belle said and hugged Luke.

"Thank you so much for bringing me today. So can we go to the mall now?" She asked.

"Sure Sweetie lets go change into some street clothes first and I want a picture of you real quick to send the girls." He said while Sweetie put the aviators on and crossed her arms and gave a cocky smirk. Luke snapped the picture sending it to all his friends and even sent one to Sweetie so she could show her friends.

"Ok lets go." He said taking the giggling filly to get changed.

(Mall)

Sweetie and Luke were at the food court since they hadnt eaten all day. Sweetie Belle had a big salad while Luke had a nice salmon.

"Hey Luke where do you want to go after we're done?" She asked taking another bite of her salad.

"Mmm Im not sure what do you want to do?" He asked

"Weeeellll I was thinking of looking at those cool video games they have here. Rarity wont buy me one and I dont have the money to get one." She said as Luke nodded.

"Its cool I was gonna take a look at them myself after we were done going to the music store." He said watching her eyes light up.

"Oh oh oh never mind about the games for me lets go to the music store!" She said hopping up with Luke and threw their stuff away and headed towards the music store.

As they looked around Luke could see some ponies looking at him but Sweetie Belle was to giddy at all the music she could get.

"Ok Belle grab the ones you want, Im gonna go look around." He said getting a nod from the filly.

"Ok."

Luke's arm lit up and scaned the CD's in front of him and listened to some of the tracks on them before deleting the album and grabbing the CD's he wanted.

A few minutes later he found the filly at the check out station with a arm load of CD's making him smile at her.

"So is this everything?" He asked getting a giddy nod and smile from her.

"YES! These are all my favorite artists and some of their new stuff." She said while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I really hope that you stay with Rarity Luke." She said making him turn to her.

"Why because Ill spoil you?" He said smiling getting a serious look from her.

"No its not that at all. When your at our house Rarity is just all glowy and happy all the time. She really likes you Luke your really good for her and I know you really like her from the way you are with her." She said getting a nod from him.

"Yeah I love your sister but I dont want to say that to her yet. I just feel like its early to say that right now and I hope she lets me stay with her. Your sister is a wonderful mare even with her quriks but I love her all the same. Her, Vinyl, and Tavia." He said getting a smile from Sweetie Belle.

"Im glad to hear that Luke or should I call you bro now?" She asked getting a smile from him.

"If you want." He said paying for his and her music.

(4 hours later)

The two made their way to their room where they planned to crash for the rest of the night. They set their arm loads of stuff down glad they didnt pack much. Sweetie Belle hopped in the shower as Luke went out on the balcony and sat down on the chair outside.

He sat there and just gazed at the night sky happy he didnt have to wear a gas mask anymore because of radiation. He took a deep breath of fresh air catching a hint of mint.

"Princess Luna. How can I help you?" He said as the mare came out of the shadows.

"How did you know we were here?" She asked making him smile.

"Your perfume. It reminds me of my mothers scent when I was a child."

"Oh." She said looking down bashfully.

"What do you need princess? You look troubled." He said conserned.

"We are a little troubled yes. We wish to talk to you of some personal matters." She said making him sit up.

"What is it?"

"Um how do you know when you like someone?" She said as he smiled.

"Oh have a crush on someone princess? Well I knew I liked Vinyl because of how easy it was to be around her nothing was awkward and we are comfortable around each other same with Rain. Rarity and Octavia I knew I like for the same reasons but also they were different. Vinyl and Rain are like one of the guys and we can rough house and play around with each other." He said leaning over thinking before looking at the mare in front of him.

"Rarity and Octavia are ladies through and through so I cant do all those things I would do with Vinyl or Rain. But I could still pick and play with them and not feel like im stepping on eggshells around them." He said

"I guess what Im trying to say is that when you like someone its someone youve known for a while, someone you can be yourself around and not feel like your trying to impress them." He said as she nodded.

"We thank thee Luke." She said and hugged the surprised human before she stepped back and took flight.

"LUKE YOUR TURN!"

(That morning)

Luke and Sweetie Belle waved goodbye to the princesses and Jake as they headed for the fighter.

They had already sent their things to Ponyville and would pick it up when they got there. They climbed into the fighter with Sweetie Belle in his lap and put his helmet on.

After a pre flight check he took off getting a happy squeal from Sweetie Belle. Luke flipped the Baracuda over in a barrel roll hearing her yell her excitment.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

(Ponyville)

In different parts of the town three mares looked up as a fighter flew overhead towards the small airbase next to the manor on the hill. They all headed for it with smiles on their faces.

They saw a rainbow blur shoot towards the airbase and picked up their pace cresting the hill to see their human laughing with a rainbow mare and a white unicorn filly laughing with them.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called making them all look at her as a wide grin came to the fillies face and ran to her.

"Hey sis!" She said hugging her sister around the waist as they walked to the human who was dusting himself off.

"How was your day with Luke dear?" She asked giving her human a kiss.

"It was fun! I got to help him choose hopefuls and even helped on the fighter." She said as Luke was getting looks from the mares.

"What its true. Sweetie go execute charder delta." He said as the filly ran to the fighter climbing in and pushed a few buttons making the fighter dissappear except the smiling face of the filly.

"Ok bring her back. Oh and I expect you back here tomorrow morning to help me with mine and this plane. Ill teach you about its VTOL capabilities and the weapons systems." He said getting a nod as the plane became visible again.

Sweetie Belle had a smug grin on her face as she came and stood by Lukes side.

"Now if you will excuse us we have a few things about to arrive at the station." He said and held his arm out to the filly who took it.

"Shall we Inspector Belle?" He said making her smile.

"We shall Chief Valentine." She said and the two strode to the station leaving the stuned mares behind before they took off towards the two.

"Inspector Belle? What did you do while you were gone darling?" Rarity asked getting a smug look from Sweetie Belle.

"Well me and Luke spent a lot of time working on the fighter, I even helped with fixing it. Then we had to look at some hopefuls that would be the new pilots of the fighter. The only ones left are Spitfire and Soarin." She said getting a smile from Luke.

"I sent you all a pic of her in my flight suit." He said.

"Oh thats right yeah I got that last night." Vinyl said as they reached the station just when the train pulled up and they started to unload the bags. A few carts came out with Sweetie's and Luke's stuff. They went and got their things and walked back to the manor with the mares in tow.

"So what did you get dear?" Octavia asked looking at the bags.

"What did you get me stud!?" Vinyl asked jumping in the mans back.

"Your gonna have to wait till yours gets in Vinyl but I still got you something." He kicking the door open letting the mares in.

"Now present time." He said as they all sat in the living room and handed Vinyl some headphones making her eyes widen and a smile come to her face.

"Your so getting laid tonight stud." She said grabbing the headset as he pulled out a few books and a bow for Octavia.

"Those are on some of the only books of classical music of the cello and I saw how your old bow was getting worn out so I grabbed you another one. Oh and I got Luna to grab some from before she was banished that she enjoyed. She said to keep them since no one ever looked at them anyway." He said getting a big smile from her.

"Thank you very much Luke." She said taking the gifts from him as he grabbed a large box and set it on the coffee table.

"Rarity I got you a new sewing machine since yours looks like its on its last legs and you were telling me how it kept jamming so I got you a new one. You and Vinyl will be getting your other presents in a week or so." He said as Rarity gave him a hungrey kiss.

"Thank you so much darling Ive been meaning to get a new one but never had the time." She said looking at her present.

"What else you got in the bag Chief?" Rainbow making him smile.

"A little somthing from me." He said pulling out a game console making Rain and Vinyl smile.

"Just got to hook it up and we'll be ready to play." He said and looked back to see Rainbow an Vinyl giving each other challenging looks.

"So Stud what games did you get?" She asked as he listed off a few games making the mares smile.

"You, me sudden death in Mare Ops tomorrow after work." She said as the others rolled their eyes.

"You two are gonna be over here all the time now arent you?" He asked getting a beaming grin from both of them.

"Maybe." They said getting a sigh from him.

"Well not tonight. Im pretty tired." He said while they nodded and grabbed their gifts and left except for Octavia.

"You ok Tavia?" He asked before she grabbed his shirt giving him a hungry kiss.

"Oh perfectly fine dear. Come on lets get a shower and go to bed. I just got done with practise so Im kinda tired." She said putting her gift in a bag seeing some of his music making her smile.

"Trying to learn to play something Luke?" She said in a sultry tone.

"Yeah I want to maybe play sometime with you just the two of us." He said as a loving smile came to her face. She climbed in his lap and gave another passionate kiss and could feel his hands roaming her body.

"You sure your tired?" She asked with hooded eyes.

"Not so much anymore." He said making her giggle.

"Come on lets go get a shower dear Im feeling pretty _dirty_." She said kissing him again.

"Well lets go get you cleaned up." He said biting her neck and throwing her on the couch getting a squeal out of her and laughing before starting to moan feeling him kiss nip and suck his way down her neck.

"Mmmm you really are good at this." She said making him laugh as he took her top off before he pulled back and headed to the bathroom leaving a very horney and panting mare on the looking at him in disblief before she jumped up chasing after him.

The two laughed as they played around chasing each other just having a blast before she pinned him to a wall giving a passionate kiss that he was just as willing to return.

"Come on I really do need a shower dear." She said getting a nod from him.

"Ok just let me grab some towels ok?" He said heading to his room as the mare headed to the bathroom.

"Dont keep me waiting." She giving a lustful smile.

"Wouldnt dream of it." He said giving her a kiss and went to grab the towels and stopped seeing himself in the mirror in his room. He sighed and put the towels down before reaching back to his neck tapping his port 3 times before holding it for 4 seconds.

He watched as the the skin on his body faded away showing a cybernetic left arm and the scars of battle along with a cybernetic lower right leg. He looked into the red eye that replaced his original one and sighed running his hand down the arm.

"Would they still see me the same as they do now?" He said to himself.

"There's only one way to find out bro."

Luke turned to see Mai giving him a sad smile.

"You know mom and dad would be upset seeing you like this Lu. You know how dad would tell you to drink water and mom I now would spend the whole day fussing over you." She said smiling getting a laugh from him.

"Yeah they would. I miss them Mai, I know how you think about them to." He said getting a hug from the woman.

"I miss them to Lu but all we can do is make them proud." She said getting a nod from him.

"I hope they're proud of me. I wonder what mom would say if she saw me dating three girls." He said as Mai laughed.

"Please you know mom would be all giddy about 3 times the grandbabies and daddy wouldnt be able to get the proud smile off his face." Mai said looking into his red and blue eyes getting a laugh out of him before she pulled him into hug.

"I know they would be proud of us bro. Dad especially, and you know mom would support us anyway she could." She said rubbing her hand up and down his back feeling the scars making her frown.

"LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" They smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"Well you better go I just came by to say I was going to stay at Shields place." She said as he nodded.

"Got it. Ill see you tomorrow." He said watching her go. He grabbed the towels and redid the skin on his body and then walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry Tavia. Mai stopped by to tell me she was staying at Shields place." He said climbing into the shower after getting undressed to see Octavia grinning at him.

"Well now that your here I need you to help me get clean" She said kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper getting a growl from him as he let his hand slide down her back before cupping her butt giving it a squeeze getting a pleased sigh from Octavia.

(2 hours later)

Luke and Octavia layed in the bed panting with Octavia laying her head on his chest tracing his muscles and having the need to touch him. She kissed he shoulder and grinned up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back getting a content sigh.

"I could get used to this." She said looking up at his smiling face.

"I could to. You girls are presious to me I dont know what I would do if I lost you girls." He said kissing her head as she snuggled into him more.

"We should get some sleep I got a long day tomorrow and so do you." He said hearing her sigh.

"Yeah your right." She said yawning wrapping her arm around his chest getting comfortable and quickly falling asleep.

(That morning)

Luke woke up to the smell of breakfast and saw Octavia bringing in a tray with breakfast on it.

"Wow breakfast in bed. I feel honored." He said getting a smile from her.

"You should because Ive never made anything for anyone besides Scratch." She said as he sat up and layed the tray over his lap and waited for him to try it.

Luke looked at the food and smiled. It was simple things like cereal, oatmeal, and scrabbled eggs with orange juice. He got a spoon full of eggs and popped them in his mouth smiling at her before he swallowed.

"They're really good sweet heart." He said as she got a releaved look on her face and layed down by him and took the cereal and dug in.

"Thank you dear Im glad you like it." She said digging into the cereal as Luke enjoyed his breakfast.

After a while of chit chat they finished their meal and set the tray on the ground and just layed on the bed enjoying the quiet before Lukes arm lit up.

"Well this is a mood killer." He said getting a confused look on Octavia's face.

'What is it Luke?" She asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing serious yet but I need to start work on my fighter there is something wrong with drive core on it." He said getting groan from her.

"Well I guess you better get dressed and get to work. I need to go and get my things anyway so I can go set up in Canterlot." She said as his arm lit up again getting a sigh.

"Ok well I better go now or this thing isnt going to stop before I fix it." He said getting up and getting his clothes on giving Octavia a kiss and heading out to the hangers.

Luke was on top of his fighter with the drive core shield down acting like he was doing something before he saw Octavia leave waving at him as he waved back. He watched her go before he closed the shield and snuck back into the house never seeing the cloud with a rainbow tail watching him.

Luke growled and walked to the door and locked it and closed the blinds before going over to the table and removed the fake skin and disconnected his arm. He tapped the elbow as a keypad lit up above it and typed in a code making a slot in the forearm open.

{_voice authorization needed.}_

"Valentine"

{_Voice pattern recognized. You have two new upgrades}_

"Verifiy"

{_Enhanced strength and denser alloy.}_

"Begin upgrade. State estimated time till completetion."

{Upgrades with take 3 hours and 42 minutes}

The computer said making him groan.

"Start upgrade now." He said as the computer beeped and two bars popped up. He goaned as his other arm lit up he saw it was Applejack making him groan louder.

"Hey Applejack I was just about to call you. Look an emergency has come up and I wont be coming in this morning. Ill try to get over there later ok."

{Oh ok Luke ah'll see yall when ah see ya then.} She said before he hung up just a the back door opened up making him curse under his breath.

"HEY LUKE! IM HERE TO HELP WITH THE FIGHTERS!" He heard Sweetie Belle yell getting a small smile from him.

"Morning Inspector Belle. We are gonna have to post pone the mantinence this morning ok. Ill come get you when Im ready ok?" He said and to his horror she popped up by his side smiling.

"Aww but wh- Um Luke is that your arm?" She asked looking wide eyed at the detached arm hearing him sigh.

"Yes I have a fake arm, leg and eye." He said as she came to the front so she could see him.

"Thats so cool!" She squealed getting a shocked look on his face.

"Cool? It doesnt scare you?" He asked while she shook her head.

"No. Well as long as you dont come at me in the dark I dont think so. What happened?" She asked looking at the arm when a beep went off under the table.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said lifting his pants leg and then detaching his leg while Sweetie Belle looked on in awe.

{_Upgrade now avalible. Denser alloy}_

"Start upgrade voice pattern Valentine."

{_Voice pattern recognized. Begining upgrade.}_

"That is so cool."

"Thanks Belle that means a lot to me." He said smiling at the filly as the back door busted open and they heard to more fillies run in.

"Hey Luke! Rarity said that Sweetie Be- Um is that your arm and leg on the table?" Scootaloo asked as she ran over to the table with Applebloom.

"That is so awesome!" They said and looked at Lukes face staring.

"Coooool are you like part robot Luke?" Scoots asked as the human smiled.

"I guess you could say that." He said and looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Hey Inspector Belle could you go and lock the back door so no one else walks in please and make sure the coast is clear?" He said getting nod from the filly and ran to the door locking it before running back.

"Thank you Sweets. Now to answer you question my arm was blown off while on a mission by a 50 cal round at the shoulder. I lost my leg on a bad mission and a piece of a old building crushed my leg below the knee. I had to cut it off if I wanted to live." He said as the fillies just stared at him with their mouths open.

"Wow what happened to your eye though?" Scoots asked making him sigh.

"I lost my eye when a bomb exploded in my class room when I was still a kid. They found me barley alive with four others. Used to before new tech came out I would have to go in for check ups and replacements as I grew." He said touching his cheek three times and the side of his face popped out. It started at eyebrow and went down to the top of his cheek bone

He layed the eye piece down while the girls looked at him. They could see little arm like things that were moving around before going back into his face.

"Wow thats pretty cool Luke can you tell me about how it works?" Sweetie Belle asked getting a nod from him just as a knock came at his door making him quickly put his eye back on.

"You want me to get that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"See who it is first ok?" He said as she nodded and looked the window.

"Its Twilight." She said making him curse.

"Ok go upstairs and grab my bag please I have a extra set of limbs inside a small black box ok." He said as Twilight knocked at the door again when Sweetie Belle ran upstairs.

"Is anyone home?"

"Hold on princess Ill be with you in a minute." He said hearing a grunt from the princess.

Sweetie Belle came back with two black boxes and handed them to Luke while he put in a code for both and the boxes got bigger before he opened them grabbing the limbs.

The girls watched as they saw little wires connect to his new shoulder and leg. He stood up and stomped on his leg and went to the door.

"Sweetie I want you to take those limbs upstairs and can you girls help her with those boxes to? Just set them on my bed ok." He said putting on a long sleeved shirt and a shooters glove before putting his synthetic skin on and opened the door to see a annoyed Twilight.

"Ugh what took you so long and who else is here?" She asked as the crusaders came down the stairs.

"Ill see you later Luke. So this afternoon right?" Sweetie Belle asked getting a nod from Luke.

"Yep meet me by my fighter and we'll get to work. Ill even show you how those other things worked but girls mums the word ok those other things stay between us?" He said as the girls nodded.

"Our lips are sealed Luke." They said and headed out the door while he looked back at the narrowed eyes of the princess.

"What are you talking about? Whats going on?" She said as he smiled at her.

"Sorry princess personal." He said hearing her growled.

"Fine but Ill find out somehow." She said as he sighed.

"Twilight why are you so hostile to me? I never did anything to anyone that you love to make you hate me." He said hearing her grunt.

"No you didnt personally but your team mate did." She said crossing her arms.

" So you damn all humans because of one bad one?" He said making her look away.

"I dont trust your kind Luke is all. Rainbow could have died because of Iceman and you let him get- SLAM!"

"Have a good day princess. Come back when you decide to stop being such a bitch." She heard him say through the door making her ears red in anger.

"I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR HUMAN!" She yelled but didnt hear anything.

"LUKE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She yelled again and heard someone land behind her making her spin around to see Rainbow Dash.

"Look Twilight if your mad a Luke and the other humans because of Iceman all your doing is just like we did with Zecora. Your judging them over one bad person. That is not cool and I was the one shot. You dont see me all pissed off at them because of what he did do you?" She said as Twilight looked down.

"How bout you think about it for a while and stay at the library ok?" She said getting a nod from Twilight before she walked off. Rainbow knocked on the door and heard something fall on the floor and a few curses.

"Hey big guy its me. Can I come in?" She asked as the door swung open to see a very frustrated human.

"Im sorry Rainbow but today is not a good day to fly ok I have a lot of things on my plate right now ok?" He said.

"Whats going on Luke? I saw you sneak back into the house after Octavia left and then you closed all the windows up. When I asked the crusaders what was going on they wouldnt tell me. Are you angry at us Luke?" She said starting to get upset that she made him mad some how.

"No Rain Im not angry at you just furstrated with whats going on now and Twilight isnt making it any better." He said taking a deep breath trying to calm down just as Mai crested the hill.

"Hey bro whats for- Oh its upgrade day today huh?" She said walking up to him and giving the man a hug.

"Yeah and for the first time its both of them so Ill be stuck at the house all day today. This sucks." He said as the side of his face beeped.

"Really! You got to be shitting my?!" He said as Mai laughed.

"Come on lets get you taken care of. Sorry Dash but Luke cant play today." She said pushing Luke into the house. She was a little stuned as she heard Luke cursing while Mai laughed before she took off wondering about what was going on with her friend. She would have to talk to Rarity and the other girls.

(4 hours later)

Luke sat on the couch grumbling with a bandage around his eye. He had his arm back on while Mai giggled a little at him.

"I HATE upgrade days." He said making her laugh as the back door opened and in walked Sweetie Belle.

"Hey Inspector. You want to learn about my arms and stuff?" He asked as the filly smiled.

"Yeah!" She said getting a look from Mai.

"Wont she be scared of it?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No her and the other crusaders have seen all of me apart and thought I was cool and she wanted to learn about it." He said taking off his arm and walking over to the bouncing filly and began to explain how it worked. Mai was surprised at the questions the filly asked. She couldnt help but smile at Luke's happy face as he talked to the curious filly.

"Now the motor functions are hooked directily to the tendons and nerves. This model is of military grade so its a lot heavier than a civilian model." He said as the filly touched some of the joints watching the fingers twitch making her giggle.

"Now this is part that hooks to my body see here" He said pointing to a little nub.

"Yeah?"

"That little nub is actually a wire that will shoot out and connect to the holes in my side here like ports." He said as realization hit her.

"Oh so its like the port for the neural uplink right?" She said getting nod from him as his leg beeped.

"Ugh finally." He said taking the other leg and replacing it with the other.

"Now all I got is my eye and we can get to work on the fighters." He said getting a nod from her.

"So does the leg work the same way or is it different since its got to connect to the knee cap?" She asked making him smile.

"Yes it does work a bit different. Since I lost the leg below the knee they had to make a hold new hand shake system because they were attaching it to bone instead of muscle. Here take a look." He said taking off the leg while she got down to look at it.

"Oh ok I see its got a port hand shake system intagrated into the bone itself. That had to hurt." She said as he reattached the leg.

"It did a lot actually. Had to go through six months of rehab to walk right again." He said.

"What about the eye? I know thats different since it hook directly to the brain." She said getting a smile from him.

"Yes the port hand shake system was a little tricky from what the doctor said. Since there was so much trama to my eye socket they had to make a node that the eye could connect to before it could be attached to the port and the hand shake system be complete." He said as they heard Mai laugh.

"Wow I bet Twilight would have a nerdgasim if you let her see your stuff. You two though are just to cute to watch. Its like your brother and sister." She said making them smile and look at each other.

As the two continued to tinker with the limbs and Luke told her whatever he could about it they lost track of time and before long Mai was leaving to Lyra's house only getting a grunt from the two making her laugh.

Luke looked up to see it was dark outside just as his arm lit up.

(Foxy Foxy by Rob Zombie)

"Hey beautiful."

{Hello Darling how are you?}

"Im doing a lot better now thank you. How was your day?"

{Ugh long and tiring darling. I wish you were over here right now I could use some company and my back is hurting.}

"Well who am I to say no to you? Ill be over in a minute just let me get some clothes and me and Sweetie Belle will be on our way."

{Oh Sweetie Belle is over there? Has she been there all day?}

"Yeah me and her have been going over some stuff on the fighter and other things." He said giving Sweetie Belle a smile.

{Oh well ok then I will see you in a bit. Ta ta darling}

"Bye Rares." He said hanging up and put his arm and eye back on before he got a idea.

"Hey Sweetie Belle how would you like to build a port and hand shake system?" He asked as her eyes went wide.

"REALLY!? YOU'D LET ME DO THAT!? But wouldnt I need one of your limbs?" She said as he nodded and handed her the two black boxes along with some ports making the filly squeal and launched into his chest.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said while happy tears ran down her face. Luke smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your very welcome Sweetie. Now come on lets head home ok?" He said going upstairs and grabbing his overnight bag.

The two walked down the street with Sweetie Belle hugging her gifts to her chest. As they got to Rarity's house they saw the door open and Rainbow fly out before spotting him.

"Luke! How you feeling big guy? The whole upgrade day over with?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes thank god its over. I HATE upgrade day. Sorry if I was a little mean earlier Rain but I was not mad at you or any of the other girls." He said getting a sigh from her as she pulled him into a hug.

"Ok I thought that I did something wrong or something." She said while he shook his head.

"No I was just angry at upgrade day. Now if you will excuse us. I have a mare in need and Sweetie needs to get ready for bed before I show her more on her new project." He said as Rainbow looked down at the gigging filly.

"So what did you get Sweets?" She asked as Sweetie looked at Luke getting a nod from him.

"They're cybernetic limbs that Luke let me have." She said as the two mares looked at him.

" I have cybernectic limbs and eye." He said as they looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on lets go inside and Ill show you." He said leading them inside and sat down. He tapped his arm on the shoulder twice and held it for five seconds before the synthetic skin went away and revealed the arm. He did the same with his eye and leg looking at their shocked faces.

"Dude thats awesome!" Rainbow cried but he wasnt paying attention to her as he stared at Rarity hoping a praying she didnt freak out and leave him for this. She stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Dont ever think I would leave you over this darling. I saw that look in your eye and while I am a little upset that you didnt tell me before hand I think it makes you look dashing." She said with a sparkle in her eyes touching the arm and eye.

"Careful Rares that is almost like a real one and it hurts if you touch it." He said. The weight on him lifted and he couldnt be more releaved that she accepted him how he was cybernetics and all.

"Oh Im sorry darling its just so fasinating." She said as Sweetie Belle looked up at him.

"Are you going to show the rest of you? They need to see Luke." She said making the mares look at her worried.

"Theres more?"

"Not cybernetics she's talking about the wounds I have from battle." He said and undid the synthetic skin on the rest of his body showing his wounds and scars.

"Dude."

"My word. Darling you got all this from your war?"

"Yeah. I lost my arm and leg in battle but I lost my eye when I was just a boy. A traitor blew himself up in my class room with 20 kids and two teachers. Me and four others survived." He said and felt three pairs of arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"Im so sorry that happened to you darling. I just wish I could do more for you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I have you girls, my family and friends thats all I need Rares I dont want you going out of your way or treat me any different ok?" He said watching her bite her lip before sighing.

"Ok darling I wont. Its just shocking to really learn that this is the world you grew up in. Is there anymore surprises?" She said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I think this is enough for tonight." He said putting his shirt back on.

"Very well darling I think we should all head to bed its late and I need to finish those dresses for tomorrow night." She said giving Luke a smile.

"Sounds like plan. Ill see you tomorrow Rain. Lady Rarity needs her rest." He said picking up the mare who let out a laugh as they headed upstairs with Sweetie Belle giggling to her room with the limbs.

In Rarity's room the two lovers were snuggled up together and Luke had his cybernetics showing with his are wrapped around the mares waist.

"It fills strange without the skin on it but not unpleasant." She said as he ran his hand along her stomach.

"Yep the skin is state of the art intagrated system to the arm and leg." He said letting out a yawn.

"Fascinating. Well lets get to sleep darling I know we've both had a long day." She said snuggling into him. Before long they were both sound asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

(That morning)

Rarity woke up to Sweetie Belle yelling in joy.

"I DID IT!"

"SWEETIE BELLE!"

'' SORRY RARITY!"

Rarity came down to see what was going on and saw her sister on the floor with one of the limbs it looked like she was remaking the foot into a hoof.

"Look Rarity! I finally got the foot part off. Now I have to reshape it into a hoof. Luke says that maybe I could give it to someone who lost theirs." She said still tinkering with the foot.

"Hey sis Im gonna go talk to Twilight on this I need to draw up some blueprints." She said putting the foot and other pieces into a black box before it shrank down to fit in her pocket.

"Oh Sweetie before you go where is Luke at?"

"He's out in the fields with Vinyl and Rainbow practising." She said getting her backpack on.

"Practising what darling?"

"CQC. Whatever that is. Ill be back later Rarity." She said running out the door. Rarity stood there confused before she decided to go see what her lovers and friend were doing.

(Luke)

Luke dodged a high kick from Dash and blocked a mid kick from Vinyl. The three had been at it for a while now going back and forth.

"AH! Go down already!" Rainbow yelled as the two girls double teamed him.

"HA HA! Come on girls you know your having a blast." He said grinning like a loon as he took a shot to the chest and stomach getting a grunt out of him.

"Back at you." He said ducking the punch from Rainbow and delivering a haymaker to her gut while grabbing Vinyls leg and sweeping her other hoof out from under her.

The two mares layed down on the ground panting and looked up at the smiling human.

"Why wont you go down?" Vinyl said getting a grin from Luke.

"Well because I have the training, experiance and time dedicated to my style." He said panting as the girls groaned.

"Your lucky you said no magic or I would have creamed you." She said as he smiled.

"And your lucky I didnt use the full strength of my cybernetics." He said laying down on the grass.

"But you got to admit this was a fun." Vinyl said panting as Luke layed down between them as the two girls layed their head on his stomach.

"So whats on the agenda today girls?" He said sighing.

"I got to get going today, over to Manehatten. I got a gig waiting on me there. Ill see you guys after I get back and I want some make up sex to" She said as they laughed.

"Well Im not complaining. Beside I think its time we had us a little date just the two of us when you get back." He said getting a smile from her.

"Cool sounds fun what do you have in mind stud?" She asked as he smiled and winked.

"Its a surprise." He said getting a sigh from her.

"Fine but I better like it.'' She said jabbing him in the rib.

"Or else no sex for you for a week." She said while he grinned at her.

"Yeah right. You cant get enough of me. I think you like the way your human works in the bed to much." He said as she poked him in the ribs.

"You know me to well stud." She said and got up and straddled his waist with her hands on his abs.

"Mmmm yes I do love the feel of your body stud no fur in the way, all nice and smooth. Its mmmmm, yeah." She said looking at a blushing Rainbow Dash.

"See you cant keep your hands off me to go through with that threat. Besides I think you'll love what I have in store for you." He said grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a hungrey kiss ignoring Dashes yelp of surprise as the two made out above her.

"You know this is kinda hot from my point of view." Rainbow said with a bit of drool come from her mouth. She watched as Vinyl ran her had towards his shorts waist line making her grin wider and wider before she felt a flick to the forehead making her look up to see the smiling faces of her friends.

"Sorry but no free shows." Luke said as Vinyl got up.

"Well I better get going Ill see you later guys and I mean it about the sex stud." She said walking off as Rainbow layed in his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So what do you have planned for today Rain?" He said as a shadow came over them making them look up.

"Nothing really I already got everything done for today." She said smiling at Rarity.

"Hello darlings what you two doing?" Rarity asked as Luke patted a spot next to him.

"Just got done sparring with Rain and Vinyl. I kicked their asses." He said and looked at her outfit. She had on some loose fitting shorts and a sports bra on and her ankles and wrists were wrapped.

"You want to have a spar Rares. I think you could hold up to me pretty good miss master of three styles." He said making her eyes go wide.

"How did you find that out?"

"Sweetie told me. We got to talking last night during our breaks and then martial arts came up and she told me." He said with a proud smile.

"Come lets have some fun. Who knows you might be surprised at what I can do." He said as Dash snorted.

"I know we were." She said as the two stood opposite of each other when they saw Twilight crest the hill with Sweetie Belle.

"Ok you guys ready?" Dash said from the ground as they got in their stances. Rarity was bouncing from hoof to hoof with her hands by her head.

"Ah going with kick boxing huh? Ok." He said as he slipped into a kick boxing stance as well but she could see something was different.

"Your a MMA fighter arent you darling?" She asked as he nodded smiling.

"Yep and I have a fair number of styles under my belt." He said and popped his eye out.

"Dash hold on to this." He said tossing her the eye.

"This is awesome and gross at the same time." She said putting it down out of the dirt.

"So Rares Im guessing full contact right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course darling wouldnt have it any other way." She said as they got closer to each other Rarity could see that something in his eye change. It was like he shut off all emotion and became serious so she would do the same.

"FIGHT!"

The two charged as both their fists connected to each others face. They both flowed with another blow that was block. The two memiced each other blow for blow before they backed up and changed styles and charged again.

"Wow sis and Luke are awesome. I can see that Luke is having a blast and so is sis." Sweetie Belle said looking at the two fighters continued to trade blow for blow and block for block.

"How can you tell Sweetie Belle? Their beating the crap out of each other!" Twilight said as Dash sighed.

"You can tell in the movements of those two. They know they would never truly hurt each other. Plus if you look closely you can see the smiles on their faces." She said watching the fighters duke it out.

Luke stumbled back and wiped some blood off his face and changed his stance as well as Rarity. She spit some blood from her mouth.

"Your very good darling its been a while since anyone could keep up with me." She said as he nodded.

"Your not to bad your self Rares. But I think the warm up is over." he said as she nodded.

"Indeed."

The two launched at each other striking out and blocking each others attempts to hit the other. Rarity got a right hook in as Luke flowed with the energy of the hit and came around with a elbow to her face.

Rarity went with the force of the blow and spun with kick hitting Luke in the stomach felt him grab it and sweep her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"Raaahhh! Ugh! Mmmmmmm." Rarity moaned as she felt her lovers lips on hers before she flipped them over and pinned his arms above his head all the while staying lip locked. As she pulled back she smiled at the dazed look on the mans face.

"I win darling. Better luck next time." She said as he laughed.

"I guess you did. That was the most fun Ive had in a while in a spar." He said as Rarity was tackeled by a white blur.

"That was awesome! I cant believe you beat him!"Sweetie Belle said as Rarity ran her fingers through her hair.

" Why would you two do this?" Twilight asked hearing Rainbow sigh.

"Twilight your not a fighter like us. You just cant understand until you become a fighter and have actually fought a real fight." Rainbow said getting a nod from her fellow fighters.

"Indeed darling the fighters spirit isnt something you can learn in a book you have to go out and actually experiance it for yourself." Rarity said while Twilight sighed.

"Anyway I came to talk to Luke about these arms and legs." She glancing over at the panting human.

"What do you want to know?" He asked standing up while helping Rarity up.

"Can you tell me how it works? Sweetie Belle told me a lot about it and this technology could seriouly jump start our medical field." She said as Luke smiled.

"Sweetie what did you ask Twilight for help on?" He asked as she looked at the mare.

"Just how I would get the port and hand shake system to work on a pony and if they needed a different port that I would have to make myself to attach to somponies leg." She said as he nodded.

"Yes you would need a new port system for the hand shake system to work with pony physialogy. Since your taking that arm or leg to another life form you need to make a different hand shake system entirly." He said making her beam.

"THANKS LUKE!" She said taking off grabbing the limbs from Twilight who was lost in thought.

"Now if you girls dont mind I need to get ready for training." He said giving Rarity a kiss before heading out while getting his eye back.

Rarity sighed as she watched her human leave.

" Ugh he didnt answer my question." She said getting a laugh from Rarity.

"Just talk to Sweetie Belle Twilight everything you want to know she can tell you." Rarity said as Twilight nodded and left to go find Sweetie Belle.

Rarity sighed and just watched the medow they were in sway in the breeze and sat down cross legged and sighed deeply relaxing and could feel her troubles flowing away.

"Sit quietly, doing nothing... Spring comes, and the grass grows by itself." She said getting a look from Rainbow.

"Rarity? You ok?" She asked while Rarity continued to stare out in the field.

"I am a rock, I am a stone." She said like she was in a trance.

"Hello earth to Rarity?" Rainbow said waving the hand in the mares face getting a sigh from the mare.

"Darling you really need to sit down and enjoy life." She said

"What?"

"Your life has been nothing but going non stop. Why dont you sit down with me." She said patting the spot next to her getting a look from Rainbow.

"Um I good really Im gonna see what-

"I wasnt asking Rainbow." She said giving her a icy look.

"Ugh fine." She and sat down next to Rarity.

"Now follow my lead dear. Breath in and slowly let it out." She said talking a deep breath and letting it out slowly calm and even while Rainbows came out sputtering.

"You really need to relax darling come on try again. Loosen your shoulders and let your wings relax." She said watching Rainbow do as she said before they did the breathing exorcise again.

This time her breaths came out more even making her smile and look at Rarity.

"Hey this aint so bad. I feel pretty relaxed." She said looking at her friend who was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Thats good darling now come on I need to talk to you and I want you fully relaxed." She said as her friend nodded and did the breathing exorcise with her for a while longer.

Rainbow had a happy smile on her face and closed her eyes not noticing the look on her friends face.

"Rainbow I know about Thunderlane." Rarity said as her horn lit up keeping Rainbow in place.

"H-How did you know?" She said unable to see her friend.

"I talked him the other day while Luke and Sweetie Belle were gone to Canterlot. Why did you lie to us?" She asked getting nothing from her friend.

"Rainbow Thunderlane said that he broke it off with you a week ago. Why?" She asked watching tears start to run down her face and could see her hands turn to fists.

"He-he called me a human whore." She said as she let out a sob and was pulled into a hug.

"Oh darling Im so sorry." Rarity said brushing her fingers through the mares hair.

"He said I spent to much time with Luke then I ever did him. I really like Thunder and I never tried to do anything with Luke. We might flirt with each other but we knew we we're just playing around. I never cheated on Thunder! Im the element of LOYALTY FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!" She said bursting into tears leaning into her friend who just held her rubbing her back.

"Darling shhh its gonna be ok, shhhh come on dear lets go over to my place and have a spot of tea ok?" She said getting a nod from Rainbow and walked to Rarity's house with Rainbow leaning on her friend.

(Raritiy's house)

Rainbow sniffled as they walked through the door.

"Why dont you go ahead and have a shower dear I know your tired." She said getting a nod from Rainbow and watched her walk up the stairs.

Rarity walked into her kitchen and grabbed the pack of cigs that her human left on her table. She pulled one out one of the electric sticks and inhaled deeply before blowing the steam out. She was seeing red at the moment and needed to calm down before she went seaching for that stallion.

NOBODY! Talked to her friends that way. Rarity took another deep inhale of the mentol stick before exhaling again and put the stick back in the pack.

"I dare that stallion to say something else about my friend or my mates." She said to herself gritting her teeth. She heard Rainbow coming downstairs. She composed herself and walked out to the red eyed flyer and pulled her into another hug.

"Just wait in the kitchen dear and Ill be there after I finish my own shower ok." She said getting a nod from her friend.

"Ok."

Rarity quickly made her way upstairs and took a bath as fast as she could to get back to Dash. She heard the door open and close making her blood run cold.

'Did she leave?' She thought

"Hey Rarity I left my cigs on the table! Just came to grab them!" She heard Luke yell up making her eyes widen.

(With Luke)

Luke walked around the corner and saw to his surprise Rain sitting in a chair and looked to have been crying.

"Rain?" He saw her whip around and tears well up in her eyes and he instantly was by her side pulling her into a hug just as she started to sob.

"Shhhhh its ok its ok." He said just holding her in his chest and could feel her wrap her arms around his waist.

"He said I cheated on him!" Rainbow cried and he just held her tighter.

"Shhhh Rain its gonna be ok I got you now its gonna be ok." He said holding her tightly.

"He said I was nothing but a whore! A human whore!" She yelled holding him tighter feeling him grip her as well like he was trying to shield her from the memories.

"Rain your not a whore. Look at me." He said pulling back making her look up at him.

"You are not a whore. Your a strong beautiful mare that any stallion would be lucky to have. Thunder Lane is a fucking retard if he thinks the element of LOYALTY for gods sake would cheat him with her best human friend." He said making her smile and bury her face in his chest.

"Thanks Luke your a true friend." She said hugging him tighter to her letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Come lets go sit and wait for Rarity Ill make a call and let Mai know I wont be coming." He said as Rainbow looked at him in shock.

"NO! Luke you dont have to cancel for me really Ill be ok Rarity is mppphhhhh."

"Rain your my best friend and I want to be here for you ok. You like a part of my family and if your hurting I want to try and help you." He said making her smile a little.

"Are you sure? I dont want you to waste your time with- STOP!" Rainbow was shocked as he glared at her making get a little shiver.

"Dont EVER say your a waste of my time Rain. You are anything but a waste of my time. You know I would drop everything if any of my friends need me and right now you need your friends." He said gently grabbing her face and rubbed thumb over cheek.

"Dont ever think that again Rain." He said making her smile.

"Ok." She said as he wiped a tear off her face making her blush.

"Now sit down and Ill grab us a cup of tea ok?" He said getting a nod from her and watched him get up and head into the kitchen seeing his arm light up to all Mai.

"Rarity and the others are so lucky to have him as their stallion." She said to herself looking down and heard footsteps coming across the carpet.

"Here Dash put these on and Ill distrack Luke while you get dressed." Rarity said and walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel.

Rarity walked into the kitchen just as he was hanging up the phone with Mai. He turned around with a look of pure rage.

"Rarity tell me. Do people talk to you or any of the others like that?" He asked as the mare bit the inside of her cheek.

"Some ponies do darling but our relationship isnt normal but you shouldnt let a few ponies who think our relationship is weird come between us."She said pulling him into a kiss.

"You should know that not everyone would have accepted our little relationship." She said getting a nod from him.

"I know but I just dont want you guy to get hurt. I know you can hold you own but Im still a little worried. Here take this and put it in your purse." He said handing her a small green tube.

"What is it darling?" She asked looking it over.

"Its a flare if your ever in a jam you cant get out of just shoot that in the air. Please for me ok?" He said making her smile and nod.

"Ok darling if it will ease your mind I will." She said putting it in her purse just as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her ear.

"Oh darling stop." She said smiling making him grin and pull back.

"Im gonna go check on Rain. You dear beautiful mare need to get dressed before the beast in me comes out." He said pecking her cheek and walking back into the gallery to see Rainbow fully clothed.

"Hey Luke um can I talk to you?" She said nervously as he came and sat down beside her before pulling her into his lap making her squeak.

"Sure Rain whats up?" He asked while she layed her head in his chest.

"Thanks for this dude really, I mean Ive never had a guy go out of his way like this for me." She said felling him pull her closer to him.

"Its fine Rain you know I ALWAYS have your back." He said making her smile up at him.

"Your a really great guy Luke you know that." She said as he pecked the top of her forehead making her smile with a small blush.

"I know Rarity and the others let me know that all the time. So do you want me to kick his ass or do you want to?" He asked making her go wide eyed.

"No Luke you cant do that! Applejack's situation was one thing but this is totally different." She staddling his lap with her hands on chest.

"And why not he hurt one of my friends. I could just go talk to him let him know that there's nothing going on between us? You want me to?" He asked getting a head shake.

"No its ok big guy, its his loss right? Im not gonna be stuck up on some guy like that. Besides it been a week since we bro- oh." She looked down at the shocked look on Lukes face.

"Rain you've been broken up for a week now? Why didnt you tell me?" He asked watching her bottom lip tremble.

"Because I didnt want you to be upset to see me like that. Its why I told at the spa I was afraid that you were gonna leave me. I was so scared that you would leave and just go to Canterlot or something and not talk to me." She said starting to cry before he brought her into a hug just as Rarity walked in with some floating tea cups.

"Now Dash you should know that Luke would never do that." She said handing the mare a tea cup along with Luke.

"I know but I was just really scared since right after he broke up with me Luke started to get distant and I just couldnt take it. I had to make sure you werent leaving me." She said with a fist full of his shirt.

"Rain I told you before I wont leave you I Pinkie Pie Promise I wont." He said going through the motions making her get a big smile before downing her cup of tea and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Luke. Im glad I have you in my life." She said and felt his arms wrap around her and pull her in tighter.

"Hey I got your back. Your my friend and my team mate Id never leave you hangin. Plus I think Im truly blessed to have friends like you guys in my life." He said and felt both mares kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Luke. Well I gotta fly but thanks for helping me out you guys Ill be by later to get my clothes and Ill be by to pick you up big guy." She said taking off into the sky. Luke turned to Rarity who was smiling taking a sip of her tea.

How about we do a little meditations darling. We have some great tea if I do say so myself and I know this great spot out by the lake shores we can go to." She said getting a nod from him.

"Cool Ill get us a picnic basket and we can call it a date." He said bringing a smile to her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh darling thats a wonderful idea! Ill get a few things ready." She with a happy smile on her face.

(45 minutes later)

The two lovers walked out by the lake and on the beach in some loose clothing. They were sore from this mornings spar and now it was time to stretch.

"Ok darling what katas to you want to use? I want to do it with you." She said

"Hey you want to learn a new kata? I can teach you." He said getting a nod.

"Ok get your arms one in front like the dragons claw and keep your right in a fist by your hip." He instructed watching her and nodded before he lead her slowly so she could mimic the stance.

"Hey Rarity."

"Yes darling?"

"THINK FAST!" He yelled grabbing the mare and jumping into the Lake with a screaming mare.

Luke came to the surface looking for his mare and saw her slowly come out of the water with a grin on her face.

"IT. IS. ON!" She yelled and tackled her human into the water fighting underwater wrestling before coming back up laughing just enjoying their time. Luke smiled as he went underwater and suprised her coming up behind her and grabbing her hand locking them behind her back.

He leaned down like he was going to kiss but stayed just out of reach teasing her when he would lean in she would come in for the kiss only for him to back. She smiled as he leaned in and jumped at him knocking him back making him let go of her hands.

She pulled off his shirt and used her magic to put it on the shore with hers as they came up to the surface. Rarity smiled at his blush and walked towards his stunned face swaying her hips as she reached him running her nails down his sculped chest and abs making her bite her lip.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss licking her lips asking for entrance as she parted her lips feeling him claim her mouth as he own being powerless to him while she ran her nails up and down his back making him groan at her touch.

The two kept going just having fun before they pulled back. Rarity smiled with her human before she heard his stomach growl making her giggle.

"Well I take that as a sign to take a brake. Im going to need another bath after this." She said watching him wag his eyebrows at her.

"You gonna need some help with that love?" He said making her smile.

"Usually yes but I cant the girls will be coming over for their dresses." She as he nodded with smile.

"Well how bout we get some grub and then we can have a little fun." He said walking over to the picnic basket and layed put a blanket while Rarity layed down just as he joined her.

"What are your plans now darling since Rainbow isnt going to be with Thunder during the gala." She said while he let his synthetic skin fall as she trailed her finger down the cybernetic arm.

"Nothings changed. We'll see when we get there I know Im taking a different route than you ladies." He said watching her tilt her head in wonder as he smiled.

"Its a surprise and I have one for you girls to." He said.

"Oh come on darling just a hint?" She said putting on her pouty face.

"Ok just one though. When Pinkie sees it she'll love it." He said as he saw the luxury car he rented drive past making him smile just when they finished the meal.

"Now my dear lady I shall excort you safely to your home before I take my leave." He said pulling her up with him and packing everything up.

Luke walked her home and gave her a goodbye kiss and headed out just when the mares were showing up.

"Good evening ladies Ill be seeing you at the gala." He said winking at Mai who smiled.

Luke made it home and changed into his tux and walked outside to something closely resembling a black and red Revelatti Supersport. He climbed inside and listened to the engine roar making him shiver.

"Oh I would love to have this car." He said and put into gear and roared down the road turning every head he past.

(With the girls)

Rainbow smiled as she got the rest of her dress on she looked over at her friends who all had happy smiles on their faces.

"Ok so who car are we tak- BEEEP BEEEEP!

"What in tarnation?" Applejack said as Pinkie looked out the window.

"Pinks what is it?" Rainbow asked and watched the mare slowly turn around with tears in her eyes with a HUGE grin.

"There just are no words." She said as Fluttershy looked out the window.

"Oh my. Its a pink party limo." Fluttershy said watching Rarity go wide eyed.

"Oh wow I cant believe he did this." She said just when Pinkie appeared in front of her.

"WHO DID THIS!?" She asked shaking Rarity before she was pushed off.

"Honestly dear your going to ruin my hair. Luke did that, he told me you would like it." She said to the shocked mare.

"Like it? I LOVE IT! It even has my face on it!" She said when a knock came to the door.

"Madams the Pinkie Party Mobile awaits." The driver said while Pinkie looked like she was going to explode before she looked over at Rarity with a serious face.

"Im going to marry your stallion." She said and walked out the door with a giddy laugh.

"Uh do you think she was serious." Fluttershy asked looking at Rarity.

"Its Pinkie no one knows with that mare sugar cube." Applejack said getting nods from the others.

(Gala entrance)

Luke stood by the door leading into the ball room with his arms crossed and a smile on his face when the girls limo pulled up. He saw the girls get and look around before he made his way to them. Rainbow was the first to spot him just when a pink blur shot past her.

Luke was surprised when Pinkie appeared in front of him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and before he knew it he felt her lips against his. He could swear he tasted bubblegum before she pulled back with a smile at his shocked face.

"Thank you sooooooo much Luke for the limo! No ones ever done anything like that for me." She said smiling with a small tear going down her face.

"It was nothing Pinks. I figured since you gave me a suprise when I first got her I might as well surprise you with something." He said and was pulled into another hug.

"Thanks again Luke! La la la la" She skipped away with a happy smile on her face towards the entrance. Luke looked back just as shocked as the mares that walked up beside him.

"I dont know weather to be relieved or angry." Rarity said before she was pulled into a hungrey kiss by her human making her moan. He pulled back and smiled along with the rest.

"I would go with relieved." He said making her smile wrapping her arm around his waist just as he pulled Rainbow to him making her wrap her arm around him to.

"Well ladies tonight we are going to have some fun and nothing is going to stop us." He said getting a smile from the mares and walked to the front door with two beautiful mares on his shoulder.

(2 hours later)

Luke smiled after dancing with Pinkie and talking with the Colonel and Celestia along with a faintly blushing Luna. He didnt talk much with Twilight though he was the gentalman and complimented her dress.

Luke smiled when he heard tango music and felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up to see both Rarity and Rainbow looking down at him with smiles.

"Come darling we want a dance." Rarity said as they led him to the dance floor while the crowd parted away making the trio some room.

Luke smiled as he worked up a sweat going through the steps but working twice as much since he had two partners. He smiled bringing the two in while they ran their hadns down his chest letting him lead. He held their waist as they both hooked a leg in one of his and fell back and much to the twos surprise they saw their ex lover or love interest at the front of the crowd.

Luke spun them out right infront of their ex's making them both give a cocky smirk before they were brought back into the human with their hands on his chest and a leg cocked up on his leg and breathing hard as while the crowd exploded with cheers and clapping as the music ended.

Luke and the girls bowed and walked back to their shell shocked friends. Luke looked up to see Mai and Colonel Jake along with Celestia and Luna walk up to them.

"You three were fantastic son! Ive never seen anyone with two partners and dance like that. You have some real talent my boy." Jake said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed you do Luke. I have never seen anyone dance like that in all my years." Celestia said looking at a grinning Luna.

"You Sir Luke are most talented when you catch your breath please come find me." Luna said smiling with a faint blush and walked away with a extra sway in her hips.

After a while Celestia and the others left and Luke smiled and gave Rarity a hungrey kiss before smiling at the dazed look in her eyes.

"My lady if you will excuse me I have a princess that asked for a dance." He said getting a goofy look and nod from Rarity.

Luke walked upstairs and found Luna leaning against the railing watching the ponies below have fun. He smiled and walked up to her just as she turned to see him.

"Oh Sir Luke what are you doing up here?" She asked as he held out his hand.

"My princess of the night Ive come to ask for a dance." He said making her eyes go wide and bright smile cross her face. She never thought that he would actually come she thought he forgot.

Luke smiled as she placed her hand in his and lead her down to the dance floor. She had a small smile and blush since pretty much everyone was looking their way. Luke led her to the center just as the music started to play.

(We danced - brad paisley)

As the two started to dance he could see her smile as they swayed around the room just looking into each others eyes. He could see she had a lot of pain in her long life. He brought her in close and leaned down so she could hear him.

Luna was surprised at the bold move of the human as they danced. she had her head on his chest and just couldnt keep the smile off her face. She felt his breath on her neck making her own catch in her throat.

"Luna tonight for this dance I will be your pillar of strenght." He said in her ear making her eyes widen and grip his tux laying her head on his shoulder and let the years of lonelyness and dispair wash over him as the two became a strength for each other.

Luna held him tightly just enjoying the feeling of being held my someone that cares about you just to be there to help you.

As the music stopped they pulled back and he wiped her tears smiling at her getting one back.

"Thank you Sir Luke. You are what stallions should strive to be like. A true gentalman. We think we will take our leave now." She said smiling at him starting to walk away before stopping and turning around standing on the tip of her hooves she gave him a small lingering kiss on the lips before going back down and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Sir Luke you really are my pillar." She said and walked away from the dazed human with a bright smile on her face.

Luke walked back to his friends and lover to see a madly grinning Rarity and Rainbow.

"I bet you feel like million bits right now." Rainbow said looking at his grinning girlfriend.

"My my darling your attracting royaly sutors now. How can we common ladies compete." She said making him smile.

"It dosent matter who comes my lady nothings going to take me away from you girls." He said getting a awwww from the table making the mare blush red just as two stallions walked up to the table.

Luke narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Blue Blood and Thunder Lane.

"Good evening ladies and human. I would like to ask fair Rarity if she would like a dance?" Blue Blood asked getting a look from Rarity.

"Sorry Prince Blue Blood but MY girlfriend is tired and we're about to leave." He said getting a small smile from Rarity while Blue Blood frowned.

"Surely you have enough energy for one more dance?" He asked as she sighed.

"Im indeed truly sorry Prince Blue Blood but Im not in the mood to dance anymore and I have somewhere else to be." She said looking at Luke with a twinkle in her eye.

"I see. Well have a goodnight Lady Rarity." He said kissing her hand and gave her a smile before glaring at Luke.

"Enjoy your evening prince." Luke getting a snort from him.

"Such an uncooth stallion." Rarity said before they all looked at Thunder Lane.

"Hey Rainbow do you think we could talk in private?" He said looking at Luke and back Rainbow.

"I dont know what do you think Luke? I mean apparently we're fucking and Im your whore so what do you think?" She said getting a smirk from Luke.

"Mmmm I dont know Rain I mean your the element of Loyalty and he accused you of cheating on him with your best friend and no evidence to back up that claim. Say whatever you got to Thunder you can say here. Im not gonna leave her with you alone incase you get out of hand." He said getting a growl from Thunder.

"Fine. Rainbow Im sorry for accusing you of sleeping with the human I just got jealous from the way you two are around with each other and I guess I assumed you were cheating on me." He said looking down while Rainbow snorted.

"Thunder for fuck sakes Im the element of loyalty and I turned down Luke numerous times with no explaination why because we decided to keep it secret. He thought he had offended me some how because I kept turning him down. The point is Thunder Lane I wanted you and only you." She said glaring at him.

"Do you still want me? Im sorry Rainbow I should have known that you would never do that to me can you ever forgive me?" He asked seeing her look at Luke.

"Its your choice Rain." He said making her looking at him for a minute before a thought came to her.

"I can forgive you Lane but I dont think we should date." She said and saw rage spark in his eyes.

"FUCK YOU FUCKING WHOR-WHAM!"

Thunder Lane hit the ground knocked out cold just as some guards came up to them.

"Sir are you and the others ok?" One said looking down at the knocked out stallion.

"He was getting hostile and I feared for the elements and moved to protect. Take him to the brig so he can cool off for a while." He said getting a smile from the stallions as they picked him up and carried him away while the crowd clapped.

Luke looked down at Rainbow and smiled making her blush and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you so much Luke. I wanted to see how he reacted if I turned him down and it looks like I was right it was nothing but a show." She said getting a nod from him.

"Well now that those fireworks are done my lady I believe we have a symphony to see." He said holding out his head while she took it.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. We have a date and I would hate to be late." He said leading Rarity around the to the front.

"Wait here Ill be right back." He said and disappeared.

She waited for a bit before she heard the deep roar of a engine and could hear the vehical pulling about the front. She could see nothing but blue headlights as the car pulled up making her go lack jawed looking at the beautiful car. She was shocked when she saw Luke get out and come open the door for her.

"Lady Rarity your carriage awaits." He said while she stood there staring before looking at him as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Luke I just down know what to say." She said climbing into the car as he shut the door.

"You dont have to say anything Rares just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said bringing the car around and stomping on the gas rocketing down the road towards the cathedral.

Rarity could feel the vibrations of the engine as everything passed them in a blur. She could see they were hitting around 220 mph as he shifted into 4th gear hitting 240. Rarity could feel her heart pounding in her chest with a big smile on her face and looked over at Luke who was smiling.

They driftted around a corner as Rarity screamed with joy at the feeling. She felt them jert left and straighten out and roar down the road. She could see they were slowing down now and from the looks of it they were turning every head they pasted.

They pulled up into the cathedral and saw a valet waiting on them.

"Sir would you like me to take your car?" He asked as Rarity and Luke were getting out.

"Yes and please be careful with it." He said gettig a not from the mare. He smiled at the panting mare beside him and offered a arm.

"Well Rarity you ready?" He said as she hooked her arm in his.

"Oh yes darling this I believe will be a wonderful night." She said as they walked into the door and were stopped by the door mare.

"Im sorry sir but you two just lost your seats. We're terribly sorry but so we will be upgrading you to the royal seats." She said smiling making them grin.

"Thank you please lead the way darling." Rarity said getting a nod from the mare. As they walked they were still turning heads because of Luke being a human and because of Rarity's beauty.

She led them up to the sky box upstairs over looking the stage where they had the best view.

"Again sorry for the mix up and thank you for yoru patients." She said while the two thanked her. Rarity looked over at her date and smiled at the wide eyed look on his face looking around as ponies played down on the stage.

Luke was blown away at the amount of fancy around him. He never in his life time thought that he would ever end up in a place like this. He smiled when he was Octavia looking around. He pulled up his phone up and called her.

{Luke dear where are you guys?}

"Up in the royal sky box on the right from where your standing." He said watching her look over and waved his glowing arm.

{Ok I see you I didnt think that you guys were going to make it.}

"Wouldnt miss it for the world Tavia."

{Thanks Luke that means a lot coming from you.}

"Hey after this over do you want us to hang around and wait for you? I have a surprise for both of you tonight." He said and could feel Rarity whip around to look at him.

{Oh I cant wait dear. Listen Ill be out as soon as Im done with my play. Ill see you out front once Im done.}

"Got it Tavia we'll see you then." He said hanging up and felt Rarity lay her head on his shoulder. She had her hand on his leg before he held it making her smile at him.

"Luke you really are a great guy." She said getting a smile and small blush from him.

"Thanks Rares." He said said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they watched Octavia come out with her cello.

(Suite for vloloncello in D major- by Jan Vogler)

Rarity watched with smiles on their face listening to the beautiful music that their lover was making. They fell into the music just enjoying their time together before they knew it the she was done and another performer came out. The stood up and headed out and found her by the door like she said.

As he came up behind her Rarity came up behind her and snaked her hands around her while trailing kisses from the back of her neck nibbling her way up to her ear while Luke attacked her lips and throat making her moan out loud much to the valets jealously.

"Ma'am could you bring my car around please? My mares are looking famished." He said handing the mare the tag for his car. He could hear her grumbling about lucky bitches.

The two pulled back from their panting lover smiling at them.

"I take that as you both enjoyed the show?" She asked getting a kiss from the two.

"Of course darling and Im not just saying that as a fellow herd mate but lover of the finer arts of music darling." She said making the mare smile and they both looked at Luke.

"What? You know I loved it Tavia. I always love your music but tonight seeing you up on stage in your element you were really something to watch." He said giving a sly grin watching her mouth drop as the valet pulled up with the car.

"Your car sir I hope you-"

She stopped as he gave her a peck on the cheek making blush hard and looked at him in shock.

"Dont worry dear I have full faith you'll find that special someone soon. Ill be sure to let your boss know what a great worker you are. Have a good night dear." He said and drove away before roaring down the highway.

Roseluck smiled with a light blush on her face staring at where the human left and looked down at the ticket.

"Luke Valentine huh? Hmm" She said to herself as another car drove up and a Stallion walked out and pulled open the door letting a human female out.

"Hello ma'am please can you park this for me?" He asked getting a nod from her as she jumped behind the wheel and parked the car.

(With Luke and the girls)

The girls were slacked jawed as they looked up at THE Sky View Hotel and their human had reserved the penthouse for the night. They walked in and where taken to their room by a smiling mare who was eyeing their human making them growl at the bitch.

"Well sir let me know if your need ANYTHING Im just a call away." She said fluttering her eyes at him.

"Thank you ma'am but I think I have everything I need right now." He said looking back at the two mares who smiled.

Luke closed the door and turned to see two naked mares advancing on him making him grin.

"Oh well fuck me."

"Oh darling we plan to." Rarity said as they pinned him to the door slowly stripping him. His only thought before it became nothing but pleasure was how lucky he was.

(Dream)

Luke sighed as he sat in a ruined house by himself sitting by a fire. He had his rifle beside him and was trying to get warm. He looked around at the ruined home and the bodies by the doorway that were british soldiers he helped gun down clearing the house. He could hear gunfire and explostions in the background along with yelling and the occational scream.

"My word such a dreary setting Sir Luke."

Luke jumped up to see Princess Luna walking in through the blown apart wall and through the snow that was gathering outside.

"Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the moon goddesses body making him blush.

She was in a almost see through two piece nightie that flowed away from her like her hair and tail in germany's bitter winter wind.

"I felt you were troubled my friend. I came to offer you comfort." She said as the scene fell away and in its place was a comfortable grand living room and a big kings chair in front of a blazing fire.

He looked down and found his uniform was gone replaced by a robe and comfortable house shoes. He looked up to see the princess of the night sitting in a chair across from him smiling making him smile and blush.

"Are you well Sir Luke?" She asked with a conserned look on her face getting up and crossing quickly over to him putting her forehead close to his careful not to gore him with her horn.

"You do not have a fever. What ales you friend?" She asked getting worried as he swallowed.

"Im sorry if I sound like a perv your highness but you outfit leaves little to the imagination.'' He said and saw her look down and blush before she looked back up at him with a smile.

"So thee noticed?" She said making him go wide eyed as she leaned in.

"Hold on your highness! Dont you think we should get to know each oth- mmphhh! Mmmmm" Luke was lost in the passion of the princesses advances and felt her push her tongue into his mouth starting a battle between them.

Luna smiled into the kiss and opened Lukes robe feeling his rock hard body making her moan and press herself into him. She felt him wrap his arms around her and his hand travel from the base of her wings making her eyes cross and down her back before grabbing a handful of her pulmp butt making her squeal into the kiss.

The two pulled back gasping for air. She looked at Luke and smiled at the glazed look in his eyes. She was shocked when she felt a hand snake its way to her front and open her thin nightie before grasping her breast making her moan out loud.

"Mmm Sir Luke we huh hah we mmm we need you now please." She said before feeling the other hand come to her front and rip her bottom nightie away while she felt a mouth clamp down on her breast and a finger slid inside her making her gasp.

"Ohhh Sir Luke mmm we need more ooohhh right there please we need you inside." She begged looking down feeling something slap against her stomach making her smile and raise up looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lune?" He asked seeing her think about it before smiling and dropping down on him and let out a small scream feeling him take her virginity. Her hands clentched on his robe before she was brought into a gental kiss.

"Why didnt you tell me Luna." He said as the mare buried her head in his neck.

"We thought that we could handle it." She wimpered as he pulled her into his chest.

"Luna why are you doing this? This is crazy?" He asked wiping the lunar princesses tears away.

"We have been watching you since y arrived here in our land. We watched how you are with your friends the love you give to your mares and even the children in your life like the crusaders. We watched you defend your friends at the party today and how out going you are to everyone close to you. We want that, we have been banished for 1010 years after we rebelled against our sister. Our sister may be comfortable in bringing strange stallions into her bed chamber but we want something more than a random rut." She said starting to move making them both moan.

"We huh want mmm you Sir Luke." She said feeling him grab her flank and hold her still. She looked down at him and was brought into a heavy makeout session with teh human before he pulled back.

"Im flattered you want me Princess Luna but from what I know your imortal." He said seeing her frown.

"Yes I know but I cant help falling for you Sir Luke. I see you as my champion and my pillar when I need you to lean on. And so much more." She said kissing him as she started to move again.

"Mmm but princess what of you out living us? Could you take me on as your lover knowing that you would out live me?" He ask as he thrusted into her getting a cry of pleasure from him.

"Ah! Oooh! We have thought of this but we need to talk to our sister about it. I know of a why that might be possible but I need to talk to her. I may be able to do something for all of us." She said dropping down on him as the thust up getting a wet slap as their bodies connected.

"Oh Sir Luke Im close!" She cried as he grabbed her butt and slammed into her shooting glob after glob of semen into her womb pushing her over the edge clenching down on him and trying to milk him for all that he was worth.

The two relaxed into the chair with him still inside her as she kissed along his neck making him groan.

"Take me as yours Luke." She whispered into his ear as she started to grind into him getting a moan out of him.

"Princess I- Mmmhp" He was cut off again because of the tongue battle they were waging at the moment. Luna pulled back and smiled before they rolled into the back of her head feeling him message her wing muscles. She leaned into him panting as she started to bounce on him but all stopped as she felt him lick her horn making a new orgasim rip through her body as her already stiff wings felt like they were going to break.

He continued his new advantage licking, kissing, and sucking on her horn while he messaged her flight muscles while pounding into her. He had the princess in the palm of his hand as she was reduced to a moaning mess. Luke pulled away from his work and leaned into the mares ear grinning.

Luna had forgotten how to breath as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her with back to back orgasims. She groaned when she felt him pull away from her horn and leaned into her by her ear.

"Your mine Luna."

She went wide eyed and screamed her last orgasim and felt him cum hard in her feeling it spill out onto the chair as she slumped onto his shoulder. They were both breathing hard before she smiled at him and layed back down on his shoulder.

She felt him running his hand down her back making mew before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you Luke I will do everything I can to find something out to help us. I will see you again my human." She said as the world started to fade around them.

(End Dream)

Luna walked to her bed champers with a slight limp and was glowing with the brightest smile she's ever had. She past her sister who was just coming out of her bedroom and a stallion of her guard who was grinning like a idiot. She frowned a little but it went away when she thought of her human. As soon as she got up that night she need to research on a way for them to become human.

"Good morning Lulu. Your looking very spirited this morning." She said making Luna smile wider.

"We had a very pleasing night dear sister is all." She said as Celestia stopped.

"Oh and what was so pleasing dear sister of mine?" She said smiling.

"I will tell you another time sister for now Im in need of rest." She said hiding her limp well when she went into her room and feel on her bed. She couldnt keep the smile off her face even with her sore wings and lower body.

She pressed her legs together and couldnt wait to see him again tonight. She started to fall asleep with thougths of the near future.

(Ponyville 8am)

Luke limped to his room after taking the two mares home giving each a loving kiss goodbye. He opened the door to find a very naked Vinyl Scratch laying on his bed.

He heard the door close behind him and saw the predator grin that was crossing her face.

"I got your present stud. Time for your reward." She said walking up to her with a extra sway in her hips before reaching him. All he could think of was how sore he was going to be today.


	6. Chapter 6

(4 days later)

(Run around Sue-Dion)

Luke danced to the music as he worked on his fighter with Sweetie Belle who was dancing on the top of the fighter working on the VTOL systems. She was singing with the music with Luke.

"YEAH KEEP AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" They yelled as the song ended before laughing with each other.

"I love this music Luke! You said it was before the war?" She said walking across the wing and jumped down.

"Yeah it was in the early 21st century. It took awhile to find them but I found a pretty good collection. Over 65 songs in my playlist from the classics, of course finding classical music was very hard to find to, so far all I have is 14 songs from the earlier centuries." He said as another song came up.

(On my level- Wiz Khalifa)

Luke smiled as the bobbed their head to the music while she sat down under one of the thrusters and started to work. They became absorbed into the music while working on the fighter never seeing the red stallion behind them.

"Hey yall?"

The two looked up while Luke paused the music, Sweetie Belle smiled brushing her hands on her work clothes before running up to the stallion.

"Hey Big Mac! What are you doing here?" She said while the stallion gave a nervous smile to Luke who was wiping his hands off.

"Well ah came by to talk to Luke about somethin. You mind giving us a minute sugar cube?" He asked as Sweetie looked over at Luke.

"Go on I have an incomplete blueprint on the table that should help you with your problem." He said getting a squeal from the filly and a big hug.

"OH THANKS LUKE!" She said and shot off to the house. The two males smiled after the little filly before Luke sighed.

"So whats up Mac?" He said motioning for the stallion to follow him over to the little bench they had set up by all the fighters grabbing a bottle of cold water offering one to Mac who gladly took it.

"Listen Luke ah aint good at this so ahll just come out with it, what would you say to me and Rainbow datin?" He asked watching the man calmly swallow his water and put the cap back on and set it down before looking at Big Mac dead in the eye.

"Big Mac Im gonna say this once and only once. I love Rainbow like she is my own sister so I dont mind if you to date Mac but if you hurt her in anyway shape or form I'll rip your spin through your stomach while I burn you alive." He said with narrowed eyes and he could swear that his coat went a few shades lighter but nodded.

"Good is that all? Cause I really need to get back to work. I have a training session with Mai and Soarin." He said as the stallion nodded.

"Yeah that was it Luke. Ah got to get to work to, ahm sure that AJ is lookin for me and will tan mah hide if she sees me not workin." He said getting a smile from Luke.

"Well I wont keep you. By the way Mac when is the next time your free?"

"Um tomorrow ah should be done early if you're working with me. Why what do you have in mind?"

"I have a few tickets to the Canterlot Knights hoofball game in Trottingham at the end of this week. Why dont you invite your cousin to come with us or one of your friends and Ill try to get Shield away from Mai long enough for the game." He said smiling while Big Mac smiled.

"That sounds like a might good time Luke ahll send a letter to Breaburn right now." He said getting a nod.

"Ok Ill see if I can find Shield and we'll head out Friday."

"Eeeyup. Alright then ahll see you tomorrow then Luke and let you know what he said." Mac said heading back home while Luke went to check on Sweetie Belle.

He found her at the kitchen table drawing up the blueprints of the port and handshake system for the knee and from what he could see she was looking at a body chart looking at the upper leg as well.

"Hey Sweets hows the blue print working?" Luke asked as the filly smiled up at him before going back to what she was doing.

"Its going good so far. Its really easy once you get the hang of it and not have Twilight looking over my shoulder the entire time." She said guiding a fiber wire to the upper leg. Luke watched her for a minute smiling very proud of the filly, before he went upstairs grabbing his combat uniform and heading down stairs.

"Ok Sweetie Im headed out you can chill here till your ready to go home. Ill be back some time tonight." He said getting a grunt from the filly making him smile.

(With Vinyl 6 hours later)

Vinyl was busy talking to Pinkie outside Sugar Cube Corner with a small smile on her face.

"And then I was like oat meal are you crazy!" The bubbly mare said getting a laugh from Vinyl.

"I know right only some one out of their mind would do that. So whens the next gig girl?" Unknown to a lot of people Pinkie Pie is Vinyls manager and a very good one at that.

"Weeeeeelllllll I set you one up in Canterlot this Thursday at Club Memories. I even got you one booked in Trottingham during the Hoofball game." She said while Vinyl nodded with a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey Vinyl you ok?"

"Yeah just got a really bad feeling." She said just a ambulance flew past them with their sirens on.

"Oh man I hope who ever it is that they're ok." Pinkie said looking at Vinly who was watching the ambulance turn the corner.

"Yeah me to." She said as she walked to Rarity's place.

As she got there she could hear Rarity working hard trying to get dresses done for clients. Vinyl smiled creeping up behind her herd mate and put her hands over her eyes while nibbling on her ear.

"Guess who Rarity? If you get it right you get a treat later." Vinyl said working her way down the mares neck getting moan from her.

"Oh darling if I say your name will you stop?" She asked starting to pant.

"Yes?"

"Then I wont say it just dont stop." She said before being pulled into a deep kiss getting a deep moan from the two mares.

"Oh Vinyl darling you really came in at the right moment. I was just about to go on a break." She said giving Vinyl a small peck on the lips.

"Yeah its almost closing time so why dont you come over to my place for a bit and Ill grab Tavi. We'll have a girl night out since Luke is going to be out all night and Sweetie Belle is probably gonna be out at Lukes all day." She said hearing mutipule sirens zoom down the steet.

"What in the world is going on?" Rarity said poking her head out of the window seeing three police cars fly down the steet.

"Meh its nothing dont worry about it now come on why dont you close up a little early and we'll go grab Tavi." Vinyl said while wrapping her arms around the mare feeling her lean into her.

"Ok I could do with some getting away. Why dont we bring a few of the other girls with us? I know Lyra and BonBon would love to have a girls night out." said Rarity looking over at the smiling DJ.

"Sure sounds good to me." Vinyl said walking out the house and flipped the sign to closed while Rarity locked up.

"I think Tavi might still be in the consert hall, lets check there first." She said leading the way as an ambulance zoomed past them towards the hospital as they walked to the consert hall.

They found Octavia packing up her things and even found Lyra and BonBon there.

"Hey! Just the mares we were looking for!" Vinyl shouted getting a smile from the three.

"Hello girls practising again I see." Rarity said watching Octavia nod.

"And with a small audience this time as well. Lyra, BonBon how are you girls?" She asked meeting them at the stage with Octavia jumping down and walking over to them.

"Been good Rarity how about you two? I hear your human is going to be gone all day today." Lyra said while they nodded.

"Indeed Luke is out training with the guards today in a live fire field exercise as he calls it. He wont be back till morning or even tomorrow afternoon." Octavia said shouldering her cello.

"So you two were looking for us? Why whats up?" BonBon asked while Vinyl smiled.

"Well we were wondering if you girls had anything to do tonight?" She asked getting a look from Octavia.

"No not that I know of, BonBon and me were just going to be lazy tomorrow since the store is being remodeled. What do you girls have in mind?" Lyra asked.

"Well dear Vinyl mentioned it to me and I thought it was smashing. Why dont we all have a girls night out since the boys are out in the field." She said getting a nod from the three.

"Oh good well Ill meet you girls at Vinyls house in a bit, Im going to go grab a few things and then join you." Rarity said waving to her friends walking to her house.

The four mares chatted for a while longer before going home to gather their things before heading over to Vinyls house. After everyone left Vinyl sighed walking through town just enjoying the time alone for a bit, she loved her friends but she sometimes needed some time alone to collect her thoughts.

As she came to her house she went inside taking off her vest and thowing on one of Lukes large shirts that she stole that morning. She sighed and sat in a large chair just tired from everthing today. She looked over at her window and saw Rarity walking up.

"Come on in Rarity the door unlocked!" She yelled from her chair smiling at her mate.

"Darling Im glad you are hosting this little get together I know my house is a mess." Rarity said while Scratch waved it off.

"Dont worry Rare Im glad you guys are coming over. Itll give us some time to talk and stuff." She said watching Rarity set her things down in one of the guest rooms.

"Dont put your things in there Rarity you and Tavi are sleeping with me tonight." She said hearing a grunt.

"Why didnt you tell be that before I started to set everything out?" She complained just gettting a smile from Vinyl.

"Sorry just slipped my mind couldnt keep my eyes off you babe" She said getting a blushing smile from Rarity.

"Oh you." She said going to Vinyls room. Just as the other mares showed up.

"Hey guys Bon you and Lyra have the guest room, Tavi you know where to go." She said giving a smirk to the mare who just rolled her eyes and went to the back while Rarity and Tavi sharred a kiss.

"So Vinyl what are our plans for tonight?" Rarity asked as the mare shrugged.

" I dont know. I figured we trade stories after going out to eat." She said while the other mares walked into the living room not noticing the flashing red and blue lights.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Whos hungrey I havent had anything all day." Lyra said getting a nod from the others when a knock came to the door. Vinyl got up and opened it to see two police officers at the door with a crusier behind them with the lights on.

"Can I help you?" She said as he sighed.

"Vinyl Scratch?" The mare asked.

"Yea?"

" Im office white and this is officer Rose may we come in? You might want to sit down." Officer white said as Vinyl let them in and sat down in her chair while the others sat on the couch.

"Ok good Miss Octavia and Rarity are here as well." White said taking a breath.

"Whats going on officer?"

"Ma'am today at exactly 1:43pm Chief Valentine was gunned down while performing a live fire training exercise by another human, former Captain Kenichi ambushed him and fired on him hitting Cheif Valentine and four others." He said as the mares burst into tears.

"NO!" Vinyl screamed as the other mares went up to her crying.

"I do have some good new. The Chief is still alive but in critical condition he's in ICU as we speak." He said as Vinyl jumped up with the other mares and shot out to Vinyl's car as the officers met them.

"Just follow us and we'll give you a escort there." He said running to his car and they shot down the road with the sirens blaring. Vinyl had a death grip on the wheel with her foot all the way to the floor behind the police car.

As soon as they got to the ER Vinyl slammed it in park and jumped out with Rarity and Octavia. Just as they got in they saw a body being moved that was covered with a white sheet making them all fear the worst.

"Please no." Vinyl said as a green hand fell from under the sheet making her burst into tears thankful it wasnt Luke. They ran up to the counter where they saw Nurse Tenderheart manning the desk.

"Tender wheres Luke at!" Vinyl yelled as the poor nurse jumped in fear of the sudden appearance of the mares.

"Who?"

"LUKE! WHERE IS MY HUMAN DAMNIT?!" Octavia screamed finally having enough they needed to know if he was ok and they needed to know now.

"Um the human they brought in was in really bad shape and is still in surgery right now for gunshot wounds to the chest." She said whimpering in her seat.

"Calm down girls we're doing everything we to save him."

They looked over to see Nurse Redheart grabbing more supplies and handing them to her sister Coldheart.

"GO! We need to plug that artery now! MOVE!" She yelled grabbing a cart and wheeling it into the ER. Vinyl couldnt take it anymore and burst into tears as she felt arms wrap around her. She turned to see Mai who had been crying as well making it even worse as the rest of the girls burst into tears.

"Come on girls lets go into the family waiting room ok? Ill come get you as soon as we find something out ok?" Tenderheart said leading the distrought women away. Tenderheart couldnt believe how quick the situation escalated.

Just as she got the girls in the family room she saw the other four elements and three fillies and even Princess Luna with another human.

"Can I help you?" She asked meekly as Luna ran to the desk.

"Where is Chief Jake? TELL ME!" Luna yelled as Tenderheart narrowed her eyes.

"This is a hospital! Keep your voices down there are patients here trying to rest and we are in the middle of a crisis! We already lost two stallions today and if you dont calm down I will have secruity escort you out!"She said in a deadly voice before she was grabbed by her shirt getting picked up and brought nose to nose with the Night Princess.

"I would like to see you try to keep me way from my human. What is his condition and why is he in the hospital?" Luna said in a deadly voice with tears running down her face.

"Hhhe's in critical condition. He was attacked by his former teammate and shot three times in the chest. His armor saved him from the first two shots were deflected by his shields but the last penetrated hitting him in the chest. He was hit by from what Captain Shield said was heavy sniper rounds. They were fired quickly so his shields couldnt recharge." She said feeling Luna set her down with shaking hands.

"Its still being investigated princess please come with me to the famliy room there are others in there now waiting on him." Tenderheart said leading them into the family waiting room. Colonel Jake saw Mai and as soon as she saw him she ran to him bursting into tears.

"Shhhh its ok Mai he'll pull through, he always pulls through" Jake said rubbing the sobbing girls back.

"That fucking bastard shot him! I I just saw him go down before I even heard the shots! He killed private Dew and injured three others! ILL KILL HIM IM GOING TO FUCKING TEAR HIS INSIDES OUT AND FEED THEM TO HIM!" She yelled in rage holding Jake tighter.

The girls embraced Luna as she got closer crying hard and holding the girls tight. Sweetie Belle was in Raritiy's lap just holding her as the two sisters cried. Octavia was with Vinyl and Luna who moved over to sit with Rarity.

Rainbow stood watching the red in use sign about the OR at the end of the hallway. She felt a hand on her and looked up to see Big Mac smiling down at her.

"He's gonna be ok sugar cube. That man is one tough guy ah know he'll make it." He said watching the trembling mare as she watched Nurse Redheart's sister Coldheart running in and out grabbing things that they needed before going back into the room.

"Please Luke you have to pull through. You said you'd always have my back, you cant leave me." She said just as she was pulling into Big Macs large chest and burst into tears clinching Macs shirt while Applejack was comforting Applebloom and Scootaloo.

Pinkie hadnt said a word as she stared at the OR room, her hair was straight and she was mumbling to herself with Fluttershy next to her crying softly.

(4 hours later)

The people sat quietly sniffing every once in a while. They looked up to see a bloody Nurse Redheart who looked tired as hell making everyone jump up and run to her.

"How is he?"

"Is he going t be ok?"

"Calm down please. We have a few close calls but he's stable." She said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Is he awake?" Vinyl asked with the other three girls beside her.

"No he's not awake right now and he's not breathing on his own right now. But you can go in to see him as soon as we get him a room." She said getting smiles from the family and friends.

"Oh thank the maker!" Luna said breathing a sigh of releaf.

"Yes from what I can see only that single round actually hit him the others that hit were deflected by his shield." She said getting a nod from Mai.

"Our shields arent made to stand up to the kind of rifle that Kenichi has. Luke must have gotten some upgrades from the black market if it stood up to two shots from Icemans rifle." Mai said smiling.

"So he isnt going to die?" Sweetie asked hopeful.

"No he isnt, chances are that his shields slowed the last round down enough that when it hit his actual body armor it slowed it down even more to the point that it is like a regular bullet wound." Jake said smiling.

"Yes but the round still did enough damage since it was straight through shot. It did hit his lung which I believe is one of his artifical ones since it didnt collaspe and is repairing itself. Luckly it missed his heart but it still knicked a artery. Thats why Im covered in blood right now, well that and getting round shrapnel out without causing anymore damage." Redheart said.

"Would he have lived if he didnt have those things?" Scootaloo asked watching Mai shake her head.

"No if Luke hadnt upgraded his shields then he would have a hole about the size of you going out of his back. The rifle that Kenichi shot is a anti-light armor weapon. Its purpose is to take out light vehicals from civilian trucks to light armored tanks." Jake said watching them go wide eyed.

"Yes the other three that were injured died before we could really help them. They bled out on the operating table." She said in a hollow voice.

"Can I see them? They are my soldier I need to see them." She said getting a nod from Redheart who led her to the morgue.

"Come on lets go see if Luke has a room yet." Vinyl said leading the way to Nurse Tenderheart.

"Come on guys he's this way follow me." She said walking towards one of the ICU rooms.

"He's inside and resting. He's on a breathing machine right now since he cant do it on his own now while his lung is repairing and its working his lung harder." She said as they walked up to his bedside. Vinyl sighed watching the heart monitor giving off a strong reading and grabbed his hand.

"Hey stud can you hear me? Im here, we're all here everyone came as soon as we heard." She said with happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really gave us a fright darling." Rarity said smiling squeezing his legs.

"I dont know what I would do without you dear Im so glad your ok." Octavia said holding his other hand.

"Luke you should know not to scare a princess like this. It is not something we want to experiance again."Luna said rubbing his leg as Sweetie Belle got up on the bed with him and curled up on his side.

"Please be ok Luke. I dont want you to die." She said as he subconsiouly pulled her closer to him.

The people smiled watching the two. Rarity couldnt keep her tears in any longer she was so happy.

Mai came in later with tears in her eyes and walked up to his side giving him a kiss on the head.

"Get better BB we have a murderer to find." She cradling his head and stroking his hair lovingly with a small smile on her face. Rainbow smiled as the others started to file out wishing him well.

"Rainbow you comin sugar cube?" Big Mac asked.

"No Im gonna stay here till he wakes up. He's my best friend and I want to be here when he wakes up." She said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"You want me to stay sugar cube?" He asked getting a nod from her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ok Ill stay. Just let me get some blankets from the house for us ok?" He said wiping her tears away smiling.

"Ok. Thanks Mac." She said flying up and giving him a peck on the lips as he started to leave.

"Ah'll be right back sugar cube." He said walking out the door. She turned back to look at her friend and the people around him. It made her happy that she was one of those people. She walked over to Luna's side and pulled up a chair for the two. Sweetie Belle had already fallen asleep on Luke side.

"Hey are any of you hungrey? I can grab us something from The Tavern down the road." Lyra asked as a few nodded.

"Thanks Lyra." Vinyl said smiling watching the two leave. She looked back at Luke and could feel him holding her hand back making her worry just a little less. Now if only he would start breathing again.

After Lyra and BonBon came back and ate they headed home as well. After a few hours they all turned in for the night just hoping in the morning that he wold wake up.

(Dream)

Luke floated through the blackness before it all fell away and once again he was in the plush living room with a fire place. He smiled just as Luna came from the kitchen and pulled him into a searing kiss. He grew worred when he saw tears running down her face.

"Lu whats the matter darlin?" He asked but she held onto him crying while he rubbed her back.

"I thought I lost you Luke." She said getting a confused look on his face.

"Lost me?"

"Yes Sir Luke your body is in the hospital right now. Do you not remember?" She asked now really worried looking up at him as he started to think.

"Yes I remember now I was hit by sniper fire." He said looking down at her seeing her nod.

"How bad is it?" He asked and heard her sigh before she started to tell him whats happened so far.

"Ok just give me a little bit of time ok? Im really tired right now Lu." He said as a bed appeared beside the fire while the two chairs vanished.

"Come on lets go to bed. I know you've had a long day." He said making her smile and nod walking over and climbing into the bed with her human.

(With Nurse Redheart)

Redheart sighed as she looked on at the group of people in Lukes room and smiled. But she couldnt help it as flashes came to her of the other four poor souls that lost their lives today.

(Flashback)

Redheart was talking to her sister Tenderheart when they heard the radio come to life.

[WE HAVE A 10-71 MULTIPULE SHOTS FIRED AND 5, 10-53'S NEED IMMEDIATE ASSISSTANCE AT ELKHORN OVER]

[REQUEST CODE 11 SHOOTER IS STILL IN AREA OVER]

Redheart watched as their ambulance crew shot out the door and could see the SWAT truck take off down the road with other police cars roar away with the medics right behind them with their lights and sirens on.

"Oh my isnt that where teh royal guards are training today?" Tender said to her sister.

"Yes and Coldheart is with them. Come lets get the ER ready for incoming, LETS GO PONIES GET PREPED WE HAVE INCOMING!" She yelled just as the radio lit up again.

[BE ADVICED WE HAVE A 187 SEND A CORONER]

Redhearts eyes widened at that. A 187 was a homicide this would be the first murder since Applejacks parents in Ponyville history. She swollowed the lump in her throat. She thought that everything was ready.

After a hour of waiting the first one came in and it made her eyes fly open. It was Sargent Strike and his whole left side from the shoulder to his collar bone was a gory mess.

"Sweet Celestia take him to the OR now!" She said running with him as three more pulled up.

"OK PONIES LETS GO! LETS HELP THEM OUT!" She yelled directing nurses and staff where they needed to go as doctors ran in to Strikes room. She saw to her horror two more guards wheeled in one with a hole the size of her fist in his stomach and the other had his leg blown off and part of the right side of his chest was missing.

"By the goddess! GET THEM PREPPED FOR SURGERY NOW!" She yelled and looked back to see Luke being wheel in with a bullet hole in his chest.

"GET HIM TO THE ER STAT LETS GO MOVE!" She screamed as a doctor came up to her.

"Nurse the first patient is gone who can I help?" He said shaken as she pointed to Lukes room.

"Go to the human he has a gunshot to the chest and needs help now! Go get him prepped and move him to the OR now." She said as she walked in with him and got Lukes armor off to see the damage.

"We have bruising of the chest from multipule shots with one penetrating. Sounds like a lung shot we need to get him to surgery now come on lets go." She said walking out and saw them wheeling out Strike as they took Luke to the back. She saw Lukes herd at the front desk with her sister and moved to get supplies and help her sister out.

(End flashback)

Redheart felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn to see Coldheart pulling her into a hug and started to cry.

"Shhhh its ok. We saved at least one today." She cooed to her sister who sobbed into her chest. She saw Captain Shield and Soarin walk in with a tired look on his face.

"Excuse me sorry to interruped but is Chief Valentine here?" He asked as Redheart pointed to the room down the hall.

"Thank you." He said and went to his leader's side with the rest of his family. Redheart turned back to her sister who had started to calm down.

"He died right in my arm just didnt know what to do? I paniced there was just so much blood I just couldnt think and the shots were so loud." She said bursting into fresh set of tears.

"I know shhh I know, come on how bout you take a break ok?" She said leading her to the break room so she could sit down.

"Its gonna be ok Cold. Everything is gonna be fine alright?" She said as her sister nodded.

After tending to her sister she went back to the front desk and sighed, today had been hell of a long day.

(2 days later morning)

Luke slowly opened his eyes blinking at the early morning light. He started to gag as Nurse Redheart was pulling his breathing tube out.

"Calm down and cough it helps." She said as he coughed helping her with the tube before it finally came out.

"There you go all better how are you feeling?" She asked smiling.

"Like shit to tell you the truth." He said his voice horse from the breathing tube making her giggle.

"How are the others did anyone make it?" He said barely above a whisper.

"No Im sorry sir but you men didnt make it." She said sadly as he head fell back into the pillow.

"I see. Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"They all went to get breakfast and I told them I would watch you." She said getting a nod. Luke sighed while Redheart looked over his vitals and checked his fluids just as Princess Celestia walked in.

"Luke Im glad your awake. I heard of what happened and that we lost four soldiers, how did this happen?" She asked making him sigh and told her what happened.

"I see that would explain it then." She said sighing.

"It seems that Kenichi was sent to assasinate you and Mai along with Colonel Jake. As soon as we got word of what happened we locked the borders down right as he got away followed by a declaration of war on us by the Griffon Empire along with several smaller nations. Ive called for a war summit with our allies and they should be here within the week." She said looking at his wide eyed expression.

"I need you up and ready Chief ASAP and at a 100%. I will have Mai bring the colonels plane back to Canterlot for study. Also have some humans here that said that they know you." She said stepping aside as two humans a male and female walked in.

"Hey chief long time no see huh?" Lukes eyes widened as a smile crossed his face.

"Cordell! Victoria!" He tried to yell in surprise before going into a coughing fit when his two friends came by his side.

"Damn Luke you look like shit. What happened?" Victoria asked watching Luke flop back onto his pillow.

"Kenichi betrayed us and shot me and killed four of my men the other day. Princess Celestia just told me that they had war declared on them. Im gonna help them you with me?" He asked straining his voice.

"Man I told you we have you back anytime. When I heard they lost contact with you we flew straight to Able base to try to find you, thought you died." He said making Luke smile.

"Hey you know it takes more than that to take me down." Luke whispered making them smile.

"Well if we're going to be fighting in another war we might as well train these kid on how to play this game." He said as a squeal came from the door making them turn to see Mai pull Victoria into a hug before she grabbed him.

"Oh my god! How did you guys get here!" She said before looking to see Luke awake and waving at her just as her and the other girls ran to him.

"LUKE!" They yelled jumping on him making him laugh as a little filly pushed her way up to him.

"Luke your ok!" She yelled hugging him around the waist as the four mares kissed him.

"Darling you had us so worried." Rarity said with happy tears coming from her eyes with the rest of the girls.

"Dont ever scare us like that again stud I dont know what I would do if I lost you." Vinyl said burying her head in his neck careful not to poke him with her horn as Octavia just smiled and layed down on his shoulder while Luna straddled his waist.

" We are glad that you have awakened lover" She said kissing him with happy tears on her face.

"Its good to see you awake son." Jake said smiling as the tankers walked up beside him when a rainbow blur shot passed him.

"LUKE YOUR AWAKE!" Rainbow yelled hugging his side crying.

"Im glad that yall are ok Luke." Big Mac said getting a nod from Luke holding all the girls.

"Ok ladies let him up remember his lung is still mending itself." Nurse Redheart said yawning and rubbing her eyes as they groaned.

"Dont worry you can stay just give the man some room to breath." She said as another nurse tapped her.

"Im here you can go home now Redheart." She said getting another yawn from the tired nurse and nodded.

"Thanks Im done for today let me go grab my sister." Redheart said just as Coldheart came in looking at Luke with smile before she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank the godesses at least you made it." She said getting a weak hug from Luke.

"Im glad you were there Coldheart you possibly saved my life and at least let the others passage a little more comfortable." He said running his hand down her back hearing her sniffle and nod into his chest.

"Thanks Im just glad I didnt mess up totally." She said.

"Coldheart you did everything right your not a combat medic you were just there incase of a accident not a firefight." He said looking her in the eye getting a teary nod.

"Thank you." She said giving him one last squeeze before she walked out with her sister and small smile on her face.

"Hey guys, how you feeling today Luke and glad your awake." Tenderheart said coming in to check him over.

"Been better but you know whatever." He said smiling as Cordell and Victoria sat in one of the chairs while Mai and Jake started to talk to them.

"So last of heard from you guys was that you were in Russia getting rid of any stragglers." Mai said getting a nod from Cordell.

"Yea me and Victoria have been mopping up any Brits we find hiding out or trying to sneak over the border. I heard that you guys were testing the new Baracudas so how do they handle?" He asked getting a smile from the two.

"Like a dream the neural uplink is top rate stuff you wouldnt believe some of the stuff we can pull off" Mai said looking over at Victoria.

"So hows old Betty doing?" She asked as they looked down.

"Betty was taken out during the last push when three of the Brits Challys ambushed our patrol. Took out two of our girls before we got them. They blew a hole through Betty's turret, our gunner was lucky as hell he only got shrappnel." Cordell said.

"Aw man I loved that tank. So what do they have you driving now?" Jake asked making them smile.

"New prototypes have a rail gun for its main gun and a sweet little drive core so no need for fuel. That baby has one hell of a punch to her and regenerative armor to. We got into a scuffle with some Brits before we were zapped here. Dont know how but the princess here said she brought us here." Cordell said.

"Thats great. Im glad they didnt sac you after you lost Betty." Luke said getting a sad smile.

"Aye but nothin can replace my Betty we had some really great times in that tank. You remember Cologne?" He asked making Luke smile.

"Oh yeah I remember Cologne, I remember that you got stuck in the snow with that damn beast of yours and the tracks were frozen. We had to use four pounds of salt to melt the ice off and then as soon as we do a Dutch outfit spots us." He said giving him a playful glare.

"Aye and it was a glorious battle it was. If I remember right you jumped on the 30mm on the top and suppressed the infantry while we took out the two tanks that rolled out of the forest." He said smiling.

"Yeah and it was where I lost my arm to." Luke glared.

"Yeah you did but you never stopped firing that gun. That was when you two first met to wasnt it?" Victoria asked getting a nod from Luke.

"Yeah and wouldnt have traded it for my old arm back at all." Luke said giving a sad smiling.

"Well hurry up and get better we need to prepare these kids for war and I want to take you out with us one day to see how you like Ronda." Victoria said as they all started to file out of the room.

"We'll see you later Luke have fun and try not to strain yourself." Victoria said smiling at him as the mares snuggled into him before getting up with Rainbow got up and left with Big Mac leaving Luke by himself with Luna who was climbed in the bed with him.

"I bet your pretty tried huh Lu?" He said stroking her head getting a pleased sigh from her.

"Indeed we are. I have not slept in the days that you were out and we are very tired." She said yawning and snuggling into his side while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Night Lu sweet dreams." He said feeling how heavy his eyelids were before finally falling to sleep.

(2 weeks later)

Luke walked out of the hospital with Vinyl and Victoria on either side of him for support.

"Come on stud lets get some food into you." Vinyl said smiling happy that he was finally out.

"Remember chief docs orders are to take it easy for a few days." Victoria said as Luke grunted walking down the road towards his house.

"By the way I hope you dont mind but we are staying with you guys now." She said making him smile.

"Like you had anywhere else to go. So tell me about this experimental." Luke said cresting the hill to the manor and saw the beasts.

"WOW! Look at those beautiful beasts!" Luke said walking up to them and running his hand over the armor.

"Like it. This baby is awesome got into a little scuffle with some challys on the way here, all there rounds did bounce off." Cordell said from the top of his tank.

"These are beautiful man you lucky so who is in command of the unit?" He asked making the man smile.

"Your looking at him, Commander Cordell at your service." He said bowing.

"Thats awesome dude! Bout time you got promoted so I take it that Victoria is Co-Commander?" He asked looking at the woman.

"Yep! Got it the same time he did." She said as a squad of what looked like old T-99s pulled up beside them.

"Sir Princess Luna wanted us to escort you and your company to the farm today so we can study your tanks!" He yelled over the sound of the engines and Looked at Luke.

"Chief she also wanted me to tell you that you need to take the colonels fighter to Canterlot today so they can study it." The stallion yelled.

"Got it Ill be over later." He said to the stallion while he gave a salute and rolled away.

"So want to fill me in on whats been going on since Ive been out?" He said getting a sigh.

"The colonel and Twilights brother Shining have mobilized the troops and are set up along the border protecting us from a forward advance from griffon and the other countries." Cordell said getting a nod from Luke.

"Hmmm well I might as well get home and get to work. Being layed up in that bed all that time feels like ages. Ill see you at the gym later dude." Luke said walking towards the gym before his ear was grabbed.

"ACK!"

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU BEFORE WE LEFT THE HOSPITAL!" Vinyl said holding his ear.

"OW !OW! OW! OW! Vinyl! Let go I just want to get a light work out!" He tried to explain.

"Nnnope! Your going home and taking it easy like Redheart told you to. Now march!" Vinyl yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him to the manor.

"Oh come on! Ive been in bed for two weeks!"

"Thats not the point! Redheart said you needed rest and Im gonna make sure you get it!"

Luke smiled and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss getting a hot moan from her. He pulled back and looked at the dazed mare making him grin.

"See you later Vinyl." He said and bit her neck making her groan as he slipped away.

Cordell and Victoria smiled at the two watching Luke take off with a wicked grin on his face while Victoria waited 10 seconds before snapping her out of her trance.

"Hey Vinyl your boyfriend got away." She said watching her blink and growl.

"Damn it Luke get back here!" She said taking off after her human as the others laughed.

"They remind me so much of before." Victoria said looking down as Cordell put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's gonna be ok. Those girls will help him." He said looking at her haunted look in her eyes.

(Flashback)

CRACK!

"CADENCE! NO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME HONEY! DONT GO!"

"LUKE SHES GONE! WE HAVE TO MOVE WE HAVE ENEMY INBOUND!"

"NO! I WONT LEAVE HER!"

"LUKE THERE IS NO TIME GRAB HER AND LETS GO THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

(End flashback)

Victoria shook her head of the horrble images of her friends death and her husband pain filled screams over her body. It was after that when he drank heavily they had only been married for 8 months when she was killed on the battlefield.

"Victoria are you ok?" Cordell asked as she nodded.

"Yeah just old ghosts haunting me." She said and walked back to her tank.

"Ill see you for dinner." She said and rumbled away as he sighed.

"Hmm I wonder if you can see him Cade? I wonder if you can see how he's healing." Cordell said climbing into his tank.

{Lets go we have training to do} He said through his headset.

(Crystal Empire)

Cadence jolted awake wide eyed with a yell just as a crystal guard ran in.

"Princess are you ok?!" She was breathing hard with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Im fine I need to be alone right now" She said as tears continued to stream down her face.

"As you wish princess." He said leaving her alone. She looked out the window as a storm raged outside.

"Who was that? Such a strange dream, was that a human?"

(flash to dream)

She remembered the man smiling at her before a blazing pain went through her chest. She fell to her knees and and looked down finding a hole the size of fist going through her chest. She could see the man screaming with tears falling from his eyes. She felt him pick her up as the vision started to blur as he shook her there were lights flashing over his head, she could barely hear the sound of gunfire and the explostions of cannon fire.

As her vision continued to blur she could see another human grabbing his shoulder trying to get him move.

"I WONT LEAVE MY WIFE TO THOSE BASTARDS! I WONT LEAVE CADENCE!" She heard him scream at the man trying to get him to come on just as her vision fully turned black.

(End dream)

Cadence stared out into the storm and walked up to the window putting her hand on the window watching the rain just as a jolt of pain it her head.

"Ow ow ow ow." She held her head falling to a knee.

"I need to talk to Aunt Tia." She said wincing.


	7. Chapter 7

(Remains of Great Britain 3 weeks later}

[FOX HOUND 2-3 THIS IS HUNTER 3-3]

[GO AHEAD HUNTER]

[WE'RE READING A ENEMY SIGNAL ABOUT TWO MILES FROM YOUR LOCATION. INVESTIGATE]

[ROGER THAT HUNTER. FOX HOUND ON THE PROWL]

Three large MCP's moved towards the signal. 30 minutes later they were stunned at what they were looking. Some kind of creature they've never seen before waving and smiling at them.

"HIIIIIIIII!" It said smiling running up to the mechs.

{STOP RIGHT THERE!}

The pink creature stopped still smiling while bouncing up and down. She watched while the chest opened up and two soldiers came out of the mechs with weapons drawn.

"Hands on your ead!"

"Oooo are we going to play a game!? I love games!" She said grinning wider while putting her hands on her head whlie they moved towards her.

"Uh uh uh. I wouldnt do that if I were you." She said shaking her finger at them making them stop.

"Good boys. Now what your gonna do is hand over those things to me." She said smiling.

"Oh and what makes you think we're gonna do that?" The soldiers said with a smug smirk.

"Weeeeeelllll THEM!" She said as three tanks appeared behind her when they heard a gunshot. They looked back to see a man pulling the body of their comrade out of the cockpit while two others climbed into their mechs before closing the cockpits.

{Thanks Pinkie you were a real help}

"Your welcome Luke!" She said smashing a purple rock on the ground when a bright portal opened up behind them.

"See you later guys maybe next time we could play a real game." Pinkie said watching the man Luke shot walk over holding his arm. She smiled and waved as the mechs and tanks went through the portal.

"Sorry we had to be rough with you but at least he didnt kill you. BYE GUYS!" She said skipping through the portal closing behind her.

"Um sir what the ell just happened?"

"I think we just lost three of our mechs to some creature and a squad of Americans." The man said sighing.

"Can we go to the hospital now this kind of hurts."

{Fox hound this is Hunter whats your status over?}

"Man this is gonna be a shitty day."

(Equestria)

Twilight watched as the portal opened up seeing the tanks and three huge beasts walk through the portal making her jump back and watching Pinkie lead the way.

"Those are so awesome!"

Twilight looked over to see Vinyl and Rarity along with Dash and Octavia looking at the beasts.

{May we introduce the Challeys!} They heard Luke say just when the chest opened up and they all jumped out.

"Aye you remember the Mk3?" Cordell said getting out of his tank.

"Man I remember piloting the Mk 3 Mongoose those things are pretty good. The Challeys though handle just as good and even have a bit more armor but they still lack for the firepower to take down the Mk 3 effectively. They usually had to ambush us to take down only one or two Mk 3's" Luke said as Cordell came up beside him.

"Even in a ambush the Challeys were no match for the firepower of the Mk 3. While we would loose one or two to a force of usually five or six our forces would destroy them no problem. So since they found out that their mechs were no match to ours so they came up with the M-26 anti-mech MCP." Cordell said as a starry eye and slack jawed filly stumble her way to the front of the group and put her hand on the MCP.

"Wow this is so awesome." She said in a daze as Luke shook his head.

"Whats MCP mean darling?" Rarity asked looking at the MCPs.

"It stands for Mobile Combat Platform systems." Cordell said smiling.

"These Challey are actually called the Challenger MCP its mostly used for anti-tank missions. Like I said these MCPs dont have the punch behind them to take out other MCPs unless mutipule shots are fired." Luke said hearing Sweetie Belle whimper making them all look at the filly.

"This is so amazing but I can already see that this is not as high tech as the Barracuda's or the M5A7's. It doesnt even have a neural link to it like the others, plus I can see that a lot of the systems in it are just basic even Scootaloo could use this thing." Sweetie Belle said bringing the weapons online and walking the mech to train station.

"Sweetie Belle where do you think your going with that Challey?" Luke asked with his arms crossed and a eybrow raised looking at the filly.

"Oh um I was gonna take it back home to study?" She said rubbing the back of her head giggling awkwardly.

"Sorry squirt but you still have the cyber arm and leg systems to get down first before you move onto this kind of project." Luke said.

"But-

"No Sweetie Belle you must finish one job first before you move onto something bigger. Trust me its a lot more simpler in life that way, but I will let you drive it to the R&D station with me just let me grab the other one and we'll be off." He said watching her eyes sparkle.

"SWEET! OK ILL WAIT!" She said making the chest close around the giggling filly.

{THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!}

{I wonder how the other teams are doing now?}

{What other teams?}

{If you think these are awesome wait till you see what team shadow are grabbing.} He said just as a huge protal opened along with a massive ship came out of it.

{HAHAHA! I CANT BELIEVE THEY GOT THEIR SUPER CARRIER! HAHA!}

{What is that thing!?}

{That my dear is how we are going to win this war!}

[THIS IS THE HMS ELISIBETH IS ANYONE COPYING THIS]

[ROGER THAT HMS ELISIBETH, HAMMER ONE READS YOU LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS GOT ONE HELL OF A PRIZE]

[YOU BET HAMMER ONE SHE JUST LOOKED SO SAD SITTING AT DRY DOCK SO WE DECIDED WE NEEDED HER MORE. WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHATS INSIDE]

[ROGER THAT ELISIBETH WHY DONT YOU PARK HER NEAR THE VALLEY IM SURE YOU'LL HAVE MORE THEN ENOUGH SPACE THERE. ILL BE BY AFTER I DROP OFF SOME CHALLEYS]

[ROGER THAT HAMMER ONE HMS ELISIBETH HEADING DOWN NOW WE NEED TO GET PEOPLE ON THIS NOW SO THEY CAN MAN THIS THING FOR BATTLE]

[ROGER THAT ELISIBETH HAMMER ONE OUT]

[HI MIA HOW DID YOU GUYS GET THAT THING!?]

[SWEETIE BELLE? WELL ILL TELL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU OK SQUIRT?]

[OK BYE MAI.]

[HMS ELISIBETH OUT]

The HMS Elisibeth is a huge Gladiator class MCC light cruiser used for deployment support during large scale operations being able to depoly large amounts of troops and supplies right to the front. It was during the battle of the Black Forrest and Waterloo when Luke last saw the flying battle station. He remembered plenty of his fellow fighters fall to the automated defences.

{Luke are you ok?} He heard Sweetie Belles voice sounding worried.

{Yeah Im ok Sweets come on lets get these three MCPs to R&D} He said leading the way for the three.

As they walked down the road they passed a mare headed for the castle who stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. Luke starred at her through the popped up screen like he had seen her before.

{LUKE! COME ON! I WANT TO GET MY PROJECT DONE SO I CAN START ON THESE!} He felt the mech being shaken as Sweetie Belle's pouting face popped up making him smile.

{Ok ok sorry just spaced out for a second. Hey I got a idea how bout we race there have you figured out the travel mode yet?} He asked watching her nod.

{Ok first to R&D with no property damage wins the race readysetgo!} Luke cried as what looked like a giant ball fell from their heels on a rack and shot the mechs down the road like they were skating leaving Victoria smiling.

'He's gonna make a great father' She thought before taking off after the two.

(One hour later)

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Did your see me beat Luke Ms Victoria?" Sweetie Belle asked from Lukes back.

"I sure did! Aww Luke the fastest man in the skys and you let a little girl beat you." Victoria said smiling while Luke sighed.

"Oh woe is me to be beaten by the little MCP ace we have here." He said getting a smile from Vic and a huge beaming filly on his back.

"Thats right! Ace MCP pilot Sweetie Belle! Hey I like the sound of that." She said making the two humans smile.

"It does have a nice ring to it doesnt it?" Luke said as Rarity and the other three mares walked up to him.

"Hey stud how was the trip to the human world?" Vinyl asked making him smile.

"It went good got what we went for, to bad Kenichi had to go traitor on us and didnt wait otherwise we could have sent his ass back home so he could do something. I personally wish we could teleport him into a brig." Luke growled getting a nod from the girls as Luna pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Please banish these troubling thoughts for now my human. Come we have a lot to do today with that huge thing in the valley." She said walking with them before he turned back to them.

"Ill see you girls back at home soon ok? I probably wont be home for the next few days. And that means your going with the Sweets you have school." He said getting a sigh from the girl and felt her lay on his back.

"Awww do I have to? Ever since you did that mind thing school is really easy I have to be on a high school level by now." She wrapping her arms around the her favorite humans neck.

" I know Sweets but look at it this way without that transfer you would still be having a lot of problems in the mathmatics of cybernetics that you just couldnt get here and would never really grasp what you are trying to do." Luke said hearing her sigh again.

"I know and I remember our deal." She said exasperated.

"Which was?"

"To graduate with honors and rub it in Diamonds and Silver Spoons faces." She said smiling while Rarity frowned.

"You will do no such thing to those girls Sweetie Belle they are good fillies and you-

"Whoa whoa whoa got to stop you there Rares those little girls are anything but good. They've been bullying the crusaders for a while now and Ive seen it with my own eyes. I had a talk with Cheerilee a few days ago about it and she told me no matter what she does she's blocked by the princible on it cause her dad is one of their biggest sponsors." He said looking at the surprised mare.

"Is this true Sweetie Belle and why havent you told me about it?" She asked looking conserned at her sister.

"Weeellll we didnt think you would believe us so we didnt bother. Besides Luke said he would talk to Filthy if things got out of hand and I can deal with Tiara and Spoon no problem if they ever decide to throw punches huh Luke?" The filly said with a giddy grin on her face.

"What does she mean Luke?" Rarity said now very curious.

"Weeelll a few days ago Sweets came to my house very upset and with a brusie on her face. She told me Diamond and Spoon ganged up on her when she was alone and started to call her names, well when she had enough she snapped on them and Diamond hit her." He said feeling the filly squeeze him while looking at the shocked mare.

"After that she asked if I could teach her how to defend herself and so I have. She's been doing great and has taken very well to Muay Thai kick boxing. I might get her into some MMA later but thats up to her." He said as they came out to the Train station.

"Why didnt you ever come to me Sweetie? You know that I wouldnt mind helping you and I am very good at kick boxing dear." She said looking a little hurt.

"I know but you've been really busy and I didnt want to bother you. Plus You've been working on all kinds of orders lately and stuff so I didnt want to put more work on you." She said getting a nod from her sister.

"Its true I am very busy with my orders but if you need any help with anything or you want to refine your style just come talk to me and Ill give you some pointers." Rarity said making the filly smile.

"OK!"

"OW! Sweetie that my ear your screaming in."

"Sorry Luke."

"Its cool." He said letting the filly down off his back and kissed each mare and gave Sweetie a kiss on the head.

"Well girls Ill see you in a few days ok?" He said waving to the mares and filly as they walked to the train.

"Later stud Ill see you in a week got a gig in Trottingham again." Vinyl said

"Goodbye dear Ill see you later when you get home." Octavia said smiling.

"Ill see you at home darling." Rarity said winking at him.

"BYE LUKE ILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Bye girls Ill see you later at home!" He said before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the smiling face of the night princess.

"Come Luke I am very tired from staying up so late in the day." She said teleporting them to her room just as he yawned.

"Yeah me to let me get a shower first ok?"

"Of course." She said watching him go to the bathroom to get cleaned. She watched the door close making her bite her bottom lip.

'Should I tell him?' She thought.

Over the past months after she met and became involved with Luke she had been studying a way to have them become immortal but only came to dead ends till she talked to her sister. The news she was told was shocking.

If she wanted to be with him she would have to give up her immortality along with her royal duties as the night princess. The decision was easy to make but she wanted to run it by Luke first she knew that it affected him just as much as her. She saw him come out of the bathroom and stop looking at her conserned.

"Lu? You ok?" He asked as tears started to gather in her eyes. That was all it took before feeling him pull her into him just as the dam burst.

"I-I dont know what to do!" She sobbed feeling him pull her to the bed.

"Hey calm down Lu its ok whats going on?" He asked trying to calm to poor mare down, after a while it seemed like it was working.

"I found out a way for us to work." She said looking at the human with fear of his reaction.

"Thats great Lu! What did you find out?" He asked gently brushing his hand across her face while she leaned into it.

"Promise you wont get mad?" She asked still a little skiddish.

"Of course not Lu." He said smiling at the still shaking mare. She felt sick of what might come before she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"The only way I could ever be with you would be to give up my postion as princess." She said making him go wide eyed and speechless for a few seconds.

'Give up being a princess and if Im right immortality, she would go that far for me?' He thought to himself looking at the mare who was about to have a nervous break down if he didnt say anything. Luke pulled himself together and gave Luna a serious look.

"By giving up the throne Im guessing you would have to give up being immortal to yes?" He asked getting a small nod from the mare. He sighed and pulled her into him more while breathing up her scent. She smelled of something he couldnt put his finger on and nothing ever came to mind but it was very calming.

"Luna answer me this." He said getting her undivided attention.

"Are you positivly sure you would want to do this?" He asked looking her dead in the eyes for any kind of hint of second thoughts.

"Yes. Im sure Ive been talking to Celestia about it and this is what she told me. The fact that Im seriouly considering this is causing my sister to worry. I dont know what she may do but I want to be with you Luke, you and all the girls." She said pulling him into a kiss as the two lovers smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Luke and I want to be with you till the end of my days." She said smiling at hsi shocked face before being brought into a deep passionate kiss making her moan into his mouth.

"I love you to Luna and if you are sure about this then I wont stop you." He said wiping the happy tears from her face.

"When are you going to do this?" He asked watching her get a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um well I was hoping you could be there with me when we did complete it. I will need a replacement since my sister cant raise the sun and the moon forever and I was hoping you could tell me who you think would be a better night princess." Luna said tapping her fingers together looking at him with a shy smile.

Luke looked at her confused for a minute at what she was asking, not about him being there for her no that was no problem. It was her asking his advice on who should replace her.

"Um well Lu of course Ill be there for you when you decide to do this but why ask me about who should replace you?" He asked making her smile and give a quick kiss.

"We just want your input on the situation lover. Who do you thing should be the next night princess?" Luna asked looking at her human.

"I dont know The only one I know besides you and Celestia is Twilight is there another princess that Im not aware of?" He asked gentaly pushing her down making her smile.

"Oh we never told you of our niece? She runs the Crystal Empire about four days travel from here, her name is Cadence, she's the princess of love." Luna said smiling.

"Cadence huh? You know my wifes name was Cadence." He said watching the surprise on his princesses face.

"What do you mean was?" She asked worried.

"She was killed in action a long time ago in Germany by a sniper. She was part of Cordells tank crew at the time when I lost my arm. It was actually when we first met, she came to visit me in the hospital a few days later after my operation. We talked and got to know each other and the rest is pretty much history." Luke said with a sad smile as tears went down his face. He was surprised when he felt the women kiss his tears away.

" We are sorry that happened to you lover. But we are happy you are here and rest assured that we will never leave you." She said pulling him into a deep kiss trying to show him how much she really loved this man. She rolled him over and pulled back while straddling his waist.

"No more tears lover let me make you feel better." She said taking off her robe before she felt him lean up and capture her lips again keeping her from fully taking the robe as they started to worship each others body well into the day before the two lovers let sleep claim them.

(That night)

Luke woke feeling the bed move making him feel around and groan not finding Luna beside him.

"Lu?" He called out and felt the mare kiss him.

"Hello Luke, I didnt mean to wake you." She said sitting down on the bed as he got up.

"No its fine I got to go and check out the Elisibeth anyway. You going out on your night patrol?" He asked getting up feeling the mare staring at his body.

"Lu?"

"OH! Um yes we are going out on patrol as you call it." She said getting up just as Luke put his pants on that he found, while she snaked her arms around his chest and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm Luke you are very comfortable to lay on I might fall asleep again." She said feeling him turn in her hold cupping her face he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Sorry Lu but we have work to do." He said putting his shirt on and boots before kissing her one more time.

"Ill see you later on ok Lu. If Im not done at the Elisibeth then just come by to get me." He said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you Luke." She said smiling as he smiled back.

"I love you to Luna Ill see you later ok?" He said grabbing his pistol and heading out the door leaving the mare to herself.

*Sigh*

"You really love him dont you little sister?" Luna turned in surprise not that it was Celestia but that she was up at this hour.

"Tia what you doing up so late?"

"I just came to say goodnight Lulu." She said pulling her sister into a hug she could smell the human all over her making her frown.

"Luna have you and Luke been... Sexual lately?" Celestia asked watching her sisters cheeks flush.

"Oh um yes we have actually. Its kind of why the room smells as it does." Luna said embarrassed while Celestia looked in shock.

"Luna! Im surprised at you. I never would have thought you would have bed the human of all creatures I mean I know you were dating him but this is serious! I figured it was just to see what they were like." Celestia said as Luna shook her head.

"No I honestly like him why do you think I asked about our mortallity and such a few weeks ago? And why do you think I was cooped up with Twilight in the Library for so long looking up our history? I love him Celesita, and you will not stop me from being happy." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa whoa Lu I would never come between you and happiness but are you sure this is what your want?" Celestia asked looking at her only sister almost pleading for her not to be.

"Yes we are serious about this sister, we want to experiance the joy of of watching our children grow and I wish to grow old with him as well. Do you know how I wish to leave this world Tia?" She asked looking out at the sky with a smile.

"No? Why would you even think these things Luna?" She asked watching her sister turn around with a smile.

"Because it is the only thing immortals crave after a long time. We are tired of watching friends die around us with family. I want to be natural Tia I want to grow with my friends and laugh at all the good old days while Im next to my human watching our children in the yard." She said looking back out at the sky.

"I want to live my days as a wife, grow old with my mates in a large house over looking a lake. I want to die in my loved ones arms in my sleep with him and join him in the after life with mother and father I wish to see Solar Wind and Dark Star when Im done with this world sister. I want to be free." She said with tears running down her face just thinking of her paradise.

"So you would leave me alone then? To suffer the fate of all our race that didnt choose what you are choosing?" Celestia asked as Luna turned to her sister.

"You wont be alone Celesita. Your favorite student will be here with you forever along with Cadence. You are never alone sister and you never were. I may become mortal but even in my final days you will never be alone, and the pain from the loss will dampen with your friends and Twilight." Luna said hugging her sister as she started to sob on her shoulder.

"I love you Luna I dont know how I will cope with you gone for good this time, to be mortal by choice. Who would replace you sister? Who could take your place? NO ONE! Only you can move the moon since you are the princess of the moon!" Celestia said pulling back looking at her sister in the eyes begging her to stay as she was. But that smile, that smile only Luna showed her that told her, her mind was made up, told her that she wouldnt change her mind.

"Tia. Im sorry but my mind is made up I wish to be with my mate in body and soul. Can you fault me for love Tia? You were the one who told me to follow what I thought was right. I want this Celestia please dont make this difficult for us I want to be a mother and wife to someone and I want it to be with Luke." Luna said almost begging her sister not to stop her. Celestia hung her head and sniffled before sighing.

"I wont stop you from your dream sister you have my word on this." She said sighing again before walking out of her sisters room.

"I wish you all the luck sister in your mortal life." Celestia said walking out the door as Luna sighed.

'Goodnight sister' Luna said flying out of the room.

(HMS Elisibeth)

Luke walked onto the bridge and saw a AI standing in the center of the room.

"Greetings my name is Serina please let me know how I cant help you." The female AI said making Luke smile.

"Please send me a list and map of the ship along with a blueprint and specs of the ship to my MCT(mobile combat teminal)." He said getting a nod from the AI.

"Of course one moment please." She said as his MCT lit up.

"Why dont we take a walk Serina? Show me the way to the armory and cargo bay." He said as the AI walked off her platform and by his side.

"Of course sir would you like to hear about the condition of the cryo rooms and brig sir?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Very well currently there are no forces in cryo cooling right now or in the brig."

"How many cryo pods are there and what is the max capacity of the brigs?" He asked as they came to they got on a elevator and went down.

"Currently there are over 100 ready cryo tubes and the brig may hold up to 217 POW's sir." She said getting nod.

"Is this ship ready for combat duty right now?"

"Yes sir. From the fusion core taken from the Axis powers one year ago in America this ship is ready for immediate combat duty and support for a one year campain." Serina said as he grit his teeth.

"Verify, where the drive core came from."

"Of course it was taken by a SAS team from a hidden base from a contact inside the base in the Navada wasteland." She said as he sighed.

"What is the status of the base?"

"Total destruction no survivors." She said getting a shaky breath from him. There were a lot of friends he lost in that base.

"Thank you Serina."

"Your welcome sir." She said looking at him.

"Sir? Are you feeling well? My scans show you are experiancing mood changes." She said sounding conserned.

"No I am fine Serina thank you though."

"Of course sir."

The two stayed silent till they reached the hanger bay and smiled.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." He said walking towards the vehicals.

(6 hours later)

Luna walked into the hanger bay to see no sign of her human.

"Luke?!" She called out and gasped as Serina appeared in front of her.

"Good day Chief Valentine is in the firing range right now I can lead you to him if you like." She said getting a nod from Luna.

"Yes that would be lovely thank you but I know where he is." She said feeling him through their link together. She flashed away much to the surprise of Serina.

Luna appeared outside a door hearing the loud cracks of a rifle from the other side. She saw a room to the side and went inside and could see Luke firing a very large rifle into human shaped targets that would pop up. She saw a red button on the console and pressed it.

{Luke?} She watched him stop but never turned around.

"The chief has been in here for the last 2 hours after finding out who the contact for the SAS team was that took out the American base ." Serina said making Luna jump.

"Who was the contact?"

"An American named Captain Kenichi. Sadly the contact was lost a year ago the SAS team was not given any updated information. They lost three members of the team but the mission was a success after the pickup managed to grab the drive core before the base was destroyed." Serina said looking at the shocked expression on Luna's face.

"By the maker." She said and rushed out to her human. Serina watched as the strange woman wrap her arms around the Chief with a strange look on her face.

(With Luke and Luna)

Luna just held the man before he turned and buried his head in her hair feeling his body shaking and wracked with sobs.

"Shhhh its ok Luke we'll get through this." She said holding him tighter as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed there for a good while just holding each other while Luna ran her fingers through his hair whispering soothing words to the man. It was her turn to be his pillar of strength. After Luke finally calmed down enough she led him away and put the rifle on the rack.

She led them outside just as Cadence was walking up the ramp leading into the ship. She was suprised at what she was seeing and ran up to her aunt.

"Auntie are you ok and what is that thing?" She asked as the being looked at her making her eyes widen while they passed her.

"Now is not a good time Cadence, Luke needs to rest and we need to be alone for a while." She said leading him towards the car at the end of the plank way.

Cadence watched them get in and drive away before looking back at the huge ship. She took flight and headed for Canterlot to talk to Twilight on why this Luke sounded so familiar.


End file.
